You can't be serious !
by Elro
Summary: Traduction. AU. Et si Severus était arrivé le premier ce soir d'Halloween? Et si Sirius l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne parte? Et si les deux ennemis élevaient Harry... ensemble ?
1. Somewhere in the middle

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Kay's Shekinah. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! 

Je garde certains termes en anglais, qui font nettement mieux à mon sens (Mummy et Daddy + les surnoms de nos très chers Maraudeurs !] 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Nous attaquerons demain ... à Halloween."_

Ces mots forment un écho dans mon esprit et se répètent sans arrêt comme un disque rayé.

_"Nous attaquerons demain..._

_Demain..._

_Demain..."_

Je jure. Maudit soit Pettigrow, quand je l'aurai sous la main ...

Je transplane devant Godric's Hollow puisque Voldemort a brisé la barrière. Je retiens ma respiration quand je vois la maison.

Elle est presqu'entièrement en ruine. De la fumée s'élève d'une partie de la maison, s'élevant de plus en plus haut en se mélangeant à l'air. Je fais prudemment un pas dans la maison, me préparant aux corps que je verrai. Bien sur, je vois le corps de mon ennemi à Poudlard, couché par terre sur le dos, les yeux ouverts. Il y a une attitude de défi dans son regard, et ça me fait me sentir mieux. Je remarque que le corps de James est devant les escaliers, et je souris.

"Il aura défendu sa famille jusqu'à la fin."

Ma voix résonne dans le silence inquiétant.

Je réajuste ma cape, me protégeant de l'air froid de la nuit. Je me baisse et place les mains de James sur son torse, puis l'enlève délicatement de devant les escaliers.

Je pose délicatement le pied sur la première marche, sachant que le corps de Lily devrait être en haut, sans doute avec son fils. Mais je remarque quelque chose d'étrange venant d'une chambre du haut, ça ressemble à quelqu'un qui pleure. _Quelqu'un serait arrivé avant moi ?_ je me demande. Je monte rapidement le reste des marches, suivant les sons du léger pleurnichement. Ce que je vois en entrant dans la chambre me cloue sur place.

Je vois le corps de Lily, comme je m'y attendais. Le regard dans ses yeux verts est aussi déterminé, comme son mari, et son corps est placé juste devant son fils, _qui est toujours vivant._

Je regarde le petit enfant, qui pleure toujours doucement, du sang dégoulinant sur son visage  depuis une coupure sur son front.

"Oh mon Dieu."

Je traverse la salle et me penche vers le bébé. Il me regarde, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il tend ses bras vers moi, demandant à être ramassé. Je le prends maladroitement, le tenant serré. Le petit enfant, me regarde de ses grands yeux verts.

"Mummy ?" souffle-t-il, en regardant sa mère sur le sol. Il tend ses bras vers elle, pour essayer de la toucher.

"Non, Harry", je dis doucement et attrapant le bras qui se dirigeait vers sa mère.

"Mummy", persiste Harry, maintenant en train d'essayer d'échapper à mon étreinte. Mon coeur se brise pendant que j'emmène l'enfant en pleurs à l'extérieur de la chambre, qui était maintenant réellement en train de brailler.

"Je suis désolé", je murmure, "Mummy ne peut plus t'aider maintenant." Je le porte au rez de chaussée où nous croisons James. La lèvre d'Harry tremble.

"Daddy ?"

"Daddy et Mummy t'ont sauvé Harry", je dis, m'étranglant avec ces mots. "Ils voulaient que tu puisses vivre ta vie. Ils t'aimaient tant. Ils sont morts pour toi". Je me trouvais complètement ridicule de parler à un enfant de un an qui n'a probablement pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler. Mais les mots continuaient à sortir de ma bouche, je pouvais voir la compréhension dans ces grands yeux verts.

Je portais dans le silence, Harry hors de la maison, nous nous tinmes là, à regarder la maison une dernière fois. Je caressais la tête de Harry que je pris dans un soupir.

"Hey, qu'est ce que vous pensez faire ? Que faîtes vous avec mon filleul ?"

Je me retournais vers la voix. "Black ?"

L'homme s'arrêta net. "Rogue ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Je montrais silencieusement la maison et pour une fois, je commençais à me sentir désolé pour Black. Je le regardais tomber sur les genoux, son visage palissant comme il commençait à secouer la tête.

"Non ... pas James ! S'il vous plaît !" La voix de Black était faible et je ne savais pas quoi dire. "Il est mort, n'est ce pas ?"

J'acquiesçais.

Je n'ai jamais vu un homme se briser comme le fit Black. Il criait en pleurant "Non!" encore et encore.

"Je suis désolé," lui dis je, ma voix dénuée d'émotions. Black se releva en colère.

"Tu es désolé ? TU ES DESOLE ? Ecoute ça, _Mangemort, _" il cracha. "Tu ferais mieux de te tirer d'ici avant que quelqu'un vienne t'arrêter. N'ose plus jamais penser à me dire que tu es désolé après tout ce que tu as fait ? Comme,t peux-tu oser venir jusqu'à cette maison ?"

Je sentais ma colère monter. "Hey, je ne l'ai pas tué, crétin. Alors ne repose pas tout sur moi ! Je l'aurais empêché si j'avais pu." J'avais oublié que je tenais toujours l'enfant dans mes bras, et au moment où nous nous criions mutuellement dessus, il commença à pleurer.

Je commençais rapidement à le bercer, pour essayer de le faire taire. "Je suis désolé, Harry, c'est bon" continuais-je à répéter. Black commença à courir vers moi.

"Donne le moi" dit-il sombrement. "C'est mon filleul, je suis censé prendre soin de lui maintenant." Je secouais la tête, le mettant hors de portée de lui. Black me regarda, incrédule.

"Maintenant, tu comptes prendre la seule chose qui me reste de James ?"

"Ce n'est pas James, c'est Harry", je lui dis sans le regarder, toujours en train d'essayer de calmer l'enfant en pleurs. Comme je n'entendais pas la réponse de Black, je le regardais. Sa tête était entre ses mains, et il dit quelque chose tellement silencieusement que je pus à peine l'entendre.

"Laisse le moi simplement."

Je donnais avec hésitation Harry à Black. Il sourit doucement à la vue du bébé. "Qu'est il arrivé à sa tête ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je. "Je l'ai récupéré après ... tout ça."

La colère reprit Black et tendit son visage. "Pettigrow", grogna-t-il presque. "Il va payer!"

"Oui," acquiescais-je rapidement. "Il va payer. Mais pas maintenant Black. Nous devons faire quelque chose d'Harry pour le moment."

Ca prit quelques secondes à Black d'acquiescer de la tête en assentiment. "D'accord. Alors, que faisons nous ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, ce n'est que le prologue, donc, forcément ce n'est pas très long. En +, c'est ma 1e traduction, donc je m'excuse si ce n'est pas de la première qualité ! Et je m'excuse également pour les temps de conjugaison. Déjà que j'ai du mal avec mes fics habituelles, mais là, j'avoue avoir eu énormément de mal à le faire sur ce chap (ça viendra par la suite et alors je corrigerai celui ci.)

Mettez moi une review pour n'importe quelle remarque, critique, suggestion ... (mais vous connaissez déjà le petit bouton en bas à gauche !)


	2. Head on collision

Après quelques disputes avec le site (en fait, un mois et demi à peu près !), je peux enfin mettre ce chapitre ! Je suis donc infiniment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre alors que le chapitre était tout prèt, mais je me demande encore pourquoi, il voulait bien uploader toutes mes fics sauf ... celle ci !

Enfin, tant pis ! Je vais réessayer ce coup ci ! Et sinon, je promets que je ne m'énerverai pas, je suis de trop bonne humeur depuis midi et demi aujourd'hui, pour cause de fin de partiels ! lol

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Kay's Shekinah. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! 

Je garde certains termes en anglais, qui font nettement mieux à mon sens (Mummy et Daddy + les surnoms de nos très chers Maraudeurs !]

Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews ! 

Chrisanimefan : Je suis heureuse de voir que même après l'avoir lu en version originale, tu viennes la voir également en français, après mon humble traduction ! Et encore d'avantage de ta review, la 1e sur cette fic ! Merci beaucoup !

Jina1 : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur ! Par contre, j'aurais une petite question, tu dis avoir commencé à lire la fic en anglais, alors pourquoi est ceque tu t'es arrêtée ? Manque de temps, de motivation, d'entousiasme ? Enfin, tu vas finir par me trouver curieuse alors je me tais ! Encore merci !

Nuage : Voici la suite, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire par la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Celine.s : Merci pour tes compliements et pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Csame : Merci de ta review et de tes compliments ! Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver sur une de mes fics ! 

Ccilia : Rogue, touchant ? Ca me fait plaisir venant de toi ! Mais c'est vrai que dans cette fic, ça arrive qu'il soit, disons, moins vache que dans la réalité (c'est pas le mot que je cherchais, mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! lol). Qui est censé se sentir visé par 'persos de cet acabit' ? J'espère que tu ne parles pas de mes Malfoys préférés ! Merci pour tes compliments, voici le nouveau chapitre ! @+++ ma Cec' !

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup de tes compliments qui me touchent réellement ! Mais si la fic est géniale, c'est sans doute d'avantage du au talent de l'auteur qu'au mien ! Bonne année à toi aussi, même si je suis un peu en retard ! Et à bientôt !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne dis rien, en essayant de penser à la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

"Albus"

Black acquiesça pour donner son accord. "Oui, allons voir Albus. Je suis sur qu'il me laissera avoir la garde -"

Je reniflai. "Excuse-moi ?"

Black me regarda. "Et c'était pour quoi, ça ?"

Je lui rendis son regard. "Toi. Elever un enfant !"

"C'est mon filleul, abruti. A quoi pensais-tu - que tu l'élèverais ?"

Je le fixai simplement, en colère.

Black ne se rendit pas. Nous nous fixions l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise ce que nous étions en train de faire, et nous détournâmes le regard. J'entendis Black marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe pendant qu'il me dépassait.

"Où vas-tu ?" je lui demandais sêchement, le rejoignant pour marcher avec lui.

"Chercher ma moto," répliqua-t-il sans me regarder, simplement autour de lui. Ses yeux fuyaient la maison. Il passa Harry d'un coté à l'autre en soupirant impatiemment. "Partir de cet enfer. Parler à Dumbledore."

"Je viens aussi", dis-je fermement en me plantant devant lui. Black ne s'y opposa pas.

"D'accord" murmura-t-il, le regard brillant. Encore une fois, je me sentis désolé pour lui. J'eus envie de lui tapoter l'épaule. Je repoussai rapidement cette idée au loin. D'où venait-elle ?

Nous avons marché tranquillement jusqu'à sa moto. Black me tendit Harry, et cela me surprit. Il me faisait confiance ? Il ne pouvait pas penser sérieusement. Le vrai Black ne m'aurait jamais laissé porter son filleul.

Black monta et attendait manifestement que je le rejoigne. Doucement, je montai, restant le plus éloigné possible de lui. Aussi puéril puisse cela paraître, je ne voulais pas être trop proche.

Nous avons voyagé un moment, et pendant la plus grand part, en silence. Harry commença à pleurer à quelques minutes de Poudlard. Black se retourna brusquement.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" me demanda-t-il en me regardant méchamment.

"Je n'ai rien fait, crétin. Maintenant, retourne-toi et essaie de faire accélérer ce tas de conserves."

Je vis Black se tendre, mais il répondit rien. Ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour se disputer avec lui.

Je relevai les yeux et vis le château apparaître indisctinctement dans le loitain.

Poudlard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Non"

"QUOI ?!"

"Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais je ne peux pas le permettre."

"Que voulez vous dire par vous ne pouvez pas me le permettre ? Je suis son parrain ! Albus, vous avez intéret à me donner une excellente raison !"

Je saisis le bras de Black avant qu'il ne puisse se ruer sur Dumbledore.

J'étais confus aussi. Nous nous étions tout de suite précipités au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Je pense que Dumbledore le savait déja, mais il secoua sa tête en signe de sympathie pour Black, et lui donna calmement une étreinte. Black se secoua, déterminé à ne pas perdre le controle de lui même. Il dit à Dumbledore son plan : il élèverait Harry. Et Dumbledore avait refusé.

"Sirius," dit Dumbledore doucement. "S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre. Je ne veux pas t'enlever Harry."

"Pourtant, ça y ressemble," grogna Black. 

"Ecoute moi. Harry vient juste de causer la disparition d'un des plus grands sorciers ayant jamais vécu. Ca ne veut rien dire pour toi ?" dit Dumbledore pour essayer de le raisonner.

"En plus de l'évident ?"

"Voldemort avait de nombreux partisans." lui répondit Dumbledore, les lèvres de Black se retroussèrent au nom du meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

'Ne pourriez-vous pas être plus précis ?" dit Black impatiemment, en se frottant les yeux avec une main.

"Les Mangemorts adoreraient mettre la main sur Harry et le tuer," dit Dumbledore abruptement, et Sirius blanchit.

"Bien sur qu'il le voudront," dit-il finalement. "Mais je ne les laisserai pas faire comme ça. Qu'est ce que vous pensez, que je ne suis pas capable de le garder en sécurité ?"

"Sirius, je te fais confiance. Crois-moi quand je te dis ça. Mais les Mangemorts... quand ils sont déterminés à faire quelque chose..."

Black avait saisi le message. "Je sais, je sais," dit-il en baissant la tête. "Alors, que faisons-nous ?"

Dumbledore réfléchit. "J'ai un plan', dit-il. "Il y a quelques sorts... des anciens bien sur, mais qui devraient s'adapter assez bien à ce genre de situation."

"Et ce plan serait ?" demandais-je finalement, attirant le regard de Dumbledore comme s'il remarquait ma présence pour la première fois.

"Le seul endroit où ce plan pourrait marcher, serait chez sa famille de sang," dit-il en me regardant.

"Mais Harry n'a plus de famille directe !" dit Black. "Toute la famille de James est morte ! Et celle de Lily - oh. Oh, Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !"

Dumbledore acquièsca en grimaçant. "Je suis désolé Sirius, c'est le seul moyen."

"Quoi ?" demandais-je en regardant les deux hommes. "Qui ?"

Black continuait à secouer la tête sans paraître y croire. Dumbledore se tourna vers moi.

"Lily a une soeur," dit-il. "C'est...une moldue."

A présent, c'était à mon tour de ne pas y croire. "Quoi ? Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous l'envoyer vivre avec une moldue ? Elle -"

Dumbledore se fit plus sévère. "Severus, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Il pourrait mourir s'il était placé chez quelqu'un d'autre."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ecoute, Black, ce ne sera pas si terrible."

"Ta gueule, Rogue."

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus le revoir, tu sais. Dumbledore a dit que tu pourrais aller le voir -"

Black se tourna vers moi, presqu'en grognant. "Ecoute Rogue. Je n'en ai rien à fouttre d'avoir des "droits de visite". Ce n'est pas assez pour moi, OK ? C'est mon filleul, il devrait vivre avec moi, point final."

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. "Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que Dumbledore a dit ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Bien sur que je l'ai entendu. Mais est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ce qu'on me dit ?"

Je m'arrêtais de marcher alors que Black continuait. Ce nétait pas bon.

"Black, ne fais rien de stupide."

"Qui es-tu pour me dire de ne rien faire de stupide ?" demanda-t-il. Ce qui me rendit fou.

"Fumier," répliquai-je d'un sifflement, ne faisant pas attention à l'aspect immature que celà donnait à ma réponse. "J'essaie simplement de t'aider -"

"Tu veux m'aider ?" dit Black. "Aide-moi à récupérer Harry."

"Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ?"

Je savais consciemment que c'était la mauvaise question à poser. Les yeux de Black fixèrent le haut, comme à chaque fois qu'il élaborait un plan.

"Albus emmène Harry chez la soeur de Lily cette nuit, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je crois..." répondis-je avec précaution.

"Demain matin, nous y allons, et nous le récupérons."

"On fait irruption et on l'emmène ? Comme ça ? Ce n'est pas si facile idiot."

Black n'était plus en train de m'écouter. "Si seulement j'avais la cape d'invisibilité de James..." songeait-il "Aide-moi James."

Ok, Black n'était apparemment pas dans son état normal. Heureusement, il réalisa qu'il était en train de parler à un mort.

"J'aurai un plan," déclara-t-il. "J'en ai toujours"

Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'inquiétait ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh !"

"Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu trouver des pantalons un peu moins grands ?"

"Tais-toi ! Et en plus, tu ne voudrais pas savoir d'où viennent ces pantalons."

"Oh, c'est merveilleux."

"Vas-tu la fermer ?"

Je savais que ce plan était mauvais du début jusqu'à la fin. Et ce n'était pas seulement la faute des pantalons. En plus, je me sentais de plus en plus mal en me demandant d'où ils pouvaient venir.

Black avait eu la brillante idée de nous déguiser en réparateurs de télévisions moldus.

"Et on fait quoi s'ils n'ont pas la télé ?"avais-je demandé.

Black me fit signe de la main, impatiemment. "Tous les Moldus en ont une. Fais moi confiance."

Faire confiance à Sirius Black. Ca m'emmènerait n'importe où.

Black sonna à la porte.

"Donc, qu'est ce que je suis encore supposé dire ?" je murmurai.

"Je ferai toute la discution," dit-il. "Tu les ferais fuir sinon. Fais moi confiance."

Un autre "fais moi confiance." Bon plan. Hey... Attends une minute -

Je ne pus répondre car la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme assez imposant avec une moustache nous regardait.

"Bonjour Mr Dursley," dit Black simplement, donnant à l'homme un large sourire. 'Nous sommes les réparateurs de télé -"

Duh

"- en nous sommes là pour réparer votre TV."

J'imagine que c'est le but de tout réparateur de TV. C'était une bonne chose que personne ne puisse entendre mes remarques adorablement sarcastiques. Et ils disaient que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour !

Mr Dursley nous regarda avec suspicion. "Je n'ai jamais appelé de réparateur."

"Votre femme l'aura fait," répliqua Black et j'acquièscai rapidement.

Mr Dursley ne nous croyait toujours pas. "Notre TV marche bien, je vous remercie." Il commença à refermer la porte, mais Black mit son pied dans l'interstice.

"Oh, s'il vous plaît Monsieur, puisque nous avons fait tout ce chemin, laissez-nous au moins vérifier que tout marche bien. Pas de charges."

Mr Dursley n'avais pas le choix comme Black bloquait toujours la porte. "Si vous insistez," dit-il en roulant des yeux.

"Et où est la TV dans cette charmante maison qui est la votre ?" continua Black d'un ton dégoulinant de charme.

"Ici," désigna Mr Dursley, qui ne paraissait toujours pas ravi d'avoir des réparateurs chez lui. Nous traversâmes l'entrée vers la cuisine, où nous voyions la TV dans la salle suivante. Mais les yeux de Black n'étaient pas fixés sur la TV. Ils regardaient à la table de la cuisine.

Une femme blonde essayait de nourrir un bébé qui couinait de toute la force de ses poumons. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Black regardait. Harry était délaissé en haut de son siège, en regardant la scène silencieusement. J'attrapais le bras de Black, sachant parfaitement qu'il projetait de frapper les Dursley. A la vue de Black, les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent.

"Pahfoo !" roucoula-t-il en tendant les yeux vers Black. Mr Dursley lui lança un regard lourd d'avertissements.

"Et à propos de la TV ?' demanda Black, mais il faiblissait. Je le poussais vers la salle où se trouvait la TV.

"Contrôle-toi," dis-je doucement alors que nous nous avancions vers la télé. J'entendis Mr Dursley demander à sa femme si elle avait appelé des réparateurs, elle répondit non. Nous faisions semblant de manipuler la télé. Black ne faisait pas attention, et sans faire exprès, il fit quelque chose avec la télé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a fait, mais quoi que ce fut, cela fit faire à la télé un bruit sourd et fort peu naturel.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?" cria Mr Dursley en se précipitant vers nous. Je n'oublierai jamais cette image du gros homme en train de courir. "Et que faites-vous dans ma maison ? Ma femme ne vous a jamais appelés !"

Oh oh.

"Et maintenant, génie ?" je murmurai à Black.

"C'est le moment du plan B," répondit-il brusquement.

"C'est à dire ?"

Black ne me répondit pas oralement, mais il courut vers la cuisine, juste en dehors de la portée des bras de Mr Dursley. Il attrapa Harry et me fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il était déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Je le suivis, mais Dursley se débrouilla pour m'attraper et je tombais lourdement sur le sol.

Oh non.

Aucun moldu ne touche Severus Rogue.

De ma position par terre, je frappai Dursley dans un endroit excessivement sensible, et je sentais une certaine satisfaction à voir son visage tourner au rouge en tombant. Ignorant les cris de la femme et les pleurs du bébé, je bondis, traversais l'entrée et sortis, Black m'attendait sur la moto, toujours en portant Harry. Sans un mot, il me le tendit, démarra et déjà, nous étions dans les airs.

"Ca n'a pas été si difficile," dit Black d'un air suffisant, tout en dirigeant sa moto.

"Oh non, pas du tout," dis-je sarcastique, toujours le souffle court après l'altercation. "Mais maintenant, nous avons un moldu en rogne, et Dumbledore s'en rendra compte rapidement et saura qui en est responsable."

"Je vais penser à quelque chose."

"J'en suis sur."

Mais est-ce que ce sera un bon plan ? Connaissant Black, la réponse était sûrement Non.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous, mais j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Pour la 1e fois de ma vie, j'ai apprécié Harry ! Mais faut dire que quand il dit 'Pahfoo', j'ai totalement fondu ! Et c'est là que je me suis décidée à traduire cette fic !

Et puis, c'est vraiment à partir de là que commence la fic ! 

Je vais essayer de me dépécher pour traduire les suivants, parce qu'avec les révisions, je n'avance plus à rien en ce moment pour mes malheureuses fics ! A bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas de passer par la case 'review' ! 


	3. Misunderstood

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! 

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Kay's Shekinah. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! 

Je garde certains termes en anglais, qui font nettement mieux à mon sens (Mummy et Daddy + les surnoms de nos très chers Maraudeurs !]

Je ne vous fait pas attendre pour ce chapitre, je vous retrouve à la fin pour les réponses aux reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sûr de lui, Black nous ramena chez lui.

"Crétin", lui lançais-je, en luttant pour porter Harry à mon tour. Le bébé était amusé par la scène et essayait de s'échapper de ma poigne. 

"Sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que ce sera le premier endroit où Albus viendra le chercher ?"

Black s'agita. "Je veux juste prendre quelques affaires, et ensuite nous partirons. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes, fais moi confiance."

Euh...

Black atterrit, pas si doucement devant sa cour, et nous dérapâmes sur environ 3 mètres avant de nous arrêter dans un nuage de fumée. Harry rit et tapa dans ses mains.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas, Harry ?" roucoula Black, en me prenant l'enfant et en tournant la tête vers la maison, sans me lancer le moindre autre regard. Je descendis, moi aussi de la moto et regardais également la maison, tout comme eux deux. Je toussai à l'odeur qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. 

"Désolé pour ça", dit Black, apparemment pas désolé du tout. "J'ai laissé cuire le dîner quand ... tu sais." Il s'éclaircit la voix et se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

Oui, je savais. Je ne dis rien. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à répondre à cela ?

Après avoir un peu nettoyé la cuisine, Black me tendit à nouveau Harry. "Attends ici, je vais chercher les quelques affaires dont nous aurons besoin," dit-il 

"Et quelle sorte d'affaires ?"demandais-je en sondant son visage, mais la seule réponse que j'obtins fut qu'il agita sa main par dessus son épaule. "Génial," murmurai-je en m'asseyant. "Ton parrain est en train de devenir dingue, tu sais ?" dis-je à Harry qui babilla seulement. "Je me sens pareil"

"J'ai entendu ça, Rogue !" cria Black depuis l'étage.

"Ouais, ouais, ouais. Et si tu te dépêchais ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Black descendit lourdement les escaliers, en portant un large sac par dessus son épaule. "Une dernière chose, et nous pourrons partir," dit-il haletant, en posant le sac à coté de moi. "Tout ce que nous avons à -"

Il y eut un coup à la porte.

"Putain" jura Black

"Pas devant le bébé," dis je, sarcastique, en couvrant les oreilles de Harry avec mes mains.

"Ferme-la. Je parie que c'est Dumbledore. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?" réfléchit Black à haute voix. "Ok, je vais répondre, tu te caches avec Harry dans l'office -"

"Pourquoi devrais-je aller me cacher dans l'office avec Harry ?"

"Parce que Dumbledore m'apprécie, okay ? J'ai du caractère. Je pourrais peut-être nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais seulement, fais-le."

Je choisis d'ignorer ces commentaires, et je me levai rapidement pour me cacher dans l'office avec Harry. C'était ce que je recevais pour avoir fait confiance à Black. 

J'entendis les pas de Black qui se dirigeait vers la porte et ouvrit. "Oh, bienvenue, Albus !"

Comptez sur Black exagérer sur le charme. Bonne idée que je sois dans la cuisine.

"Bonjour Sirius," répondit Dumbledore, semblant amusé. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais bien, je suppose." La voix de Black sonnait légèrement déprimée quand il répondit. Je me rappelais soudain que son meilleur ami venait de mourir après tout. Un rapide instant, je ressentis de la pitié pour lui.

"Je sais que ça va être difficile," dit Dumbledore. "Souviens-toi que tu as beaucoup d'amis qui t'aideront à traverser ça, y compris moi."

"Merci Albus. Mais il y a un de mes 'amis' qui va payer."

"Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, Sirius. On va s'occuper de lui. Je te le promets. Nous trouverons Peter et nous l'amènerons à la justice." Même la voix de Dumbledore se fit plus amère."Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?"

"Pas grand chose, Albus, pourquoi ?"

Oh, Sirius semblait si innocent à ce moment. Je suis sur que Dumbledore devait lutter pour ne pas rire. Il choisit de ne pas répondre à la question de Sirius. En fait, il en posa une autre.

"Où est Severus ?"

J'écoutai attentivement pour entendre la réponse de Black.

"Nous nous sommes séparés après la réunion dans votre bureau."

QUOI ?! C'était la meilleure réponse pouvant venir à l'esprit de Black ? Quel idiot !

"Hmm"

Oui, je le savais que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais gobé ça ! Soudain, je sentis une secousse dans mes bras. Je regardai Harry dont le visage se crispait. "Oh non, pas maintenant, tais toi -"

"ATCHOUM"

Whoops

"Qu'est ce que c'était ?" entendis-je Dumbledore demander suspicieusement, mais je savais qu'il savait ce que c'était.

"C'est ma hmm... cafetière."

"Tu n'as pas de cafetière."

"Oh, j'en ai acheté une l'autre jour. C'est hmm... une assez étrange cafetière."

Dumbledore parut, une fois encore, amusé. "J'aimerais voir ta cafetière. J'ai un peu soif."

"Elle est hmm... cassée."

"Sirius"

J'entendis Black soupirer. Oh, d'accord."

J'entendis encore les pas s'approcher de l'office. La porte s'ouvrit et je regardais les visages de Black et d'Albus.

"Euh, Bonjour Albus."

Albus ne paraissait pas content du tout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Nous nous assîmes tous quatre dans le salon de Black, avec Albus qui semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous y soyez allés et que vous ayez pris Harry après que je vous ai dit de ne pas le faire. Je ne peux pas croire cela venant de toi, Sirius, mais encore moins de toi, Severus."

Super. Il va réussir à me faire culpabiliser.

Albus se leva, et marcha vers la cheminée. "Je vais demander à Molly de venir," murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance à ces deux là avec un bébé..."

"Molly ? Qui ? Où allez vous ?" demanda Black en me regardant, un air confus sur le visage. 

"Je dois aller voir les Dursley," dit Albus en se tournant vers nous. "Je vais demander à Molly Weasley de passer. C'est votre punition."

Je regardai Black, perplexe. Punition ? De quoi parlait-il ?

"Les Weasley ont six enfants."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voici pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps trop long ! Sinon, désolée ! 

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews à ... :

Tiffany shin : Je suis contente que tu penses ça de cette fic ! Moi aussi j'adore quand Harry s'essaie au 'Pahfooh', trop chou ! lol. Par contre, je me vois obligée de te contredire ! Sev' ne trouve pas les plans de Si' marrants ! Au contraire, il les redoute en se demandant ce qu'il va encore pouvoir inventer, et donc dans quoi il va l'entrainer ! Mais c'est pas grave ! C'est vrai que nous, lecteurs, on peut les trouver assez droles (mais personnellement, je n'aimerais pas me voir embarquée là dedans ! lol) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Shinia Marina : Vi, il est adorable ! Et pour que je le dise, il faut se lever tôt en général ! lol La suite, hé bien, elle est là ! J'imagine que tu as même du la lire avant d'arriver ici (sauf si tu fais comme moi, et que tu commences par la réponse ! lol) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !

Ombrefeu : Merci pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite !

Jina1 : C'est vrai que certaines fics ne sont pas faciles à lire en anglais, mais je commence à m'habituer au style de l'auteur, et ça va de plus en plus vite pour la traduction. Mais si as du mal à tout saisir et que tu penses que je traduis bien, je suis très heureuse de te rendre ce service ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et pour ta review !

Gaeriel Jedusor : Hmm, de mémoire, dans la fic, il ne me semble pas que Sirius ait de tablier à fleurs ! lol Mais c'est vrai que c'est un tableau plus que sympathique à imaginer ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Sandy : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant, J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite !

celine.s : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

Artemis : Oui, Sev' est très attachant dans cette fic je trouve ! Pour s'occuper de Harry, par contre, Sirius ne lui a pas vraiement laissé le choix ! Mais, ça ne change pas, qu'il est génial comme ça, je trouve ! lol. En tout cas, merci beausoup pour tous tes complients et pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Voici pour ce 3e chapitre, la prochain prévoit l'arrivée de la famille Weasley ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et dans ce cas, passez me le dire, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! On se retrouvera au prochain chapitre ! 

C'est la version 'brouillon' si je puis dire. La définitive viendra en cours de semaine, voire le week end prochain, quand je pourrai enfin avoir accès à mon bien-aimé dico, parce que celui que j'ai sous la main fait à peine 350 pages, et y a pas grand chose dedans !


	4. Only the young

Après vous avoir laissés mijoter un moment, je reprends du service ! (enfin, une semaine, c'est pas grand chose par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire sur mes autres fics !)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je commence par les réponses aux reviews ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça m'inspire plus comme ça aujourd'hui !

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'int laissé un petit mot !!!

Marie-Jo : Je suis ravie que ça t'ai fait rire, c'est le but de cette fic ! Enfin, je pense ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour ta review.

Alana Chantelune : Les Weasley ? Pourquoi ce serait une punition ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Mais souviens-toi quand même qu'il s'agit de 6 mômes excités dont 2 jumeaux intenables ! Enfin, pour moi c'était clair, mais je dois avoir la même idée sur les enfants turbulents que notre très cher prof de potions alors ... ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Shinia Marina : Non, Molly va rien faire de ce genre ! Elle va laisser ses adorables bambins s'en occuper ! Mais elle trouvera bien un moyen de casser les pieds (si j'ose dire ainsi !) de Si' et de Sev' ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ccilia : Si c'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée, ça ne pouvait que mal tourner ou presque ! A mon avis, les Dursley devraient se sentir heureux de n'avoir perdu 'que' leur télé [Ex pourrait essayer de la réparer, non ?!] ! Vi, il lui arrive d'être mignon [mais dis pas que j'ai dit ça, j'en profite que mon cher double est enfin parti faire la vaisselle !] Dumbly chez Sirius ? Grand moment où on voit l'ampleur de l'imagination des Gryffondors ! Enfin, façon de parler ! La suite, mais tout desuite Cec' ! Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton gauche de la souris sur la flèche à droite de l'écran et tu y es ! Merci pour ta review !

Artemis : Oui, ils sont intenables tous les deux, mais je précise quand même que cette fic n'est pas un slash (l'auteur a hésité et a finalement abandonné je crois). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et pour ta review !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. 

Si jamais quelqu'un vous dit que vous allez être enfermé avec six enfants, voici mon conseil : 

FUYEZ DANS L'AUTRE DIRECTION ! 

Aussi vite que vous le pourrez. 

Vous pensez que je blague ? Et bien non. 

Black et moi, savions que Dumbledore devait avoir une idée derrière la tête s'il amenait la famille Weasley ici. Et je pense que nous le méritions. 

Je ne sais pas si j'ai, une fois dans ma vie, été plus tendu que quand nous nous sommes assis tous les quatre, attendant que les Weasley se montrent. Harry, bien sur, ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et était ravi d'être assis sur les genoux de Dumbledore en roucoulant et en jouant avec la barbe du vieil homme. 

Quand la sonnette retentit, Black et moi nous lançâmes seulement un regard, sachant que c'était le dernier moment sans mal de tête que nous aurions avant un moment. 

"Et bien, bonjour Molly ! Merci d'être venue aussi vite," nous entendîmes dire Dumbledore gaiement. 

"Oh, ce n'était pas un problème Albus, vraiment," dit la voix de Molly. "Les enfants sont très excités à l'idée de sortir. Arthur travaille tant depuis quelque temps, donc nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de faire ce que nous avions l'habitude de -" 

"Maman a dit que nous pouvons jouer avec deux personnes très drôles !" Cette voix était celle d'une enfant, et je pouvais dire, par un coup d'oeil sur le visage de Black, que celui-ci luttait pour ne pas rire. 

"Oh, ferme-la" murmurais-je. 

"Oui, vous pouvez venir jouer avec deux personnes très drôles," dit Dumbledore, plus amusé que jamais. "Venez, c'est par là." 

Nous entendîmes les pas se rapprocher, avant que deux jeunes garçons n'entrent dans la salles, suivis de Dumbledore, une Molly Weasley enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et _encore des enfants. _Les deux garçons, des jumeaux bien sur, coururent vers nous. 

"Bonjour," dit l'un en haletant. 

"Maman a dit que nous allions -" 

" - jouer avec vous !" 

"Tu sais que -" 

" - tes cheveux -" 

"- sont assez crades ?" 

C'était pour Black. Il commença à rire. Hystérique. 

"Chacun est une critique," murmurais-je en me levant, toujours en tenant Harry. Je jetai pratiquement le bébé dans les bras de Black avant de me diriger vers Dumbledore. 

"Hé -" 

"- Où -" 

"- va-t-il ?" 

Je bouillais de rage en attrapant la robe de Dumbledore et en l'entrainant dans la cuisine. Je le fixai, furieux. "Pourquoi ?" 

Dumbledore sourit largement. "Je suppose que vous aurez besoin d'un peu d'expérience avec les enfants si vous voulez être pleinement préparés à prendre la responsabilité d'un d'entre eux, hein ?" 

"Attendez une minute," commençai-je lentement. "Vous allez ... nous laisser nous occuper de Harry ?" 

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "C'est possible," dit-il désinvolte. "Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller parler aux Dursley." Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de me dépasser. 

"Attendez," l'appelais-je. Dumbledore s'arrêta et se retourna. 

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il. 

"Vous ... vous n'êtes pas faché ?" 

Il fixa mon visage avant de répondre. "Non," dit-il finalement. "Ton coeur avait de bonnes raisons." Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de partir. 

Je restai planté debout dans la cuisine, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

En rassemblant mes pensées, je quittai courageusement la cuisine. Molly Weasley me jeta un coup d'oeil en me voyant entrer. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Black était occupé par les attaques des enfants. Il semblait avoir été pris dans une explosion. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, mais je souris. 

"Nous n'avont pas été présentés," me dit Molly en me tendant sa main. "Molly Weasley." 

Je pris sa main. "Severus Rogue." 

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Severus," dit-elle avec un sourire. 

"Moi de même," répondis-je, en me retournant vers Black. "Donc," continuai-je sans lacher du regard Black et les enfants, "Qu'est ce qui vous a fait venir ici ? Venir avec vos enfants chez des personnes que vous n'avez jamais rencontrées." 

"Je fais ce que me demande Dumbledore," dit simplement Molly. "Il m'a demandé de venir ici avec les enfants, il disait que ça pourrait être une bonne leçon pour quelqu'un. Et il semblerait qu'il ait eu raison." 

Je me tournai vers elle. "Que voulez-vous dire ?" 

Molly haussa les épaules. "Et bien, est ce que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous préparer à prendre soin d'un enfant ?" 

Je me réinstallais dans le canapé. "Oui, je crois". Je la regardai. "donc, c'étais seulement une idée au hasard ... Mais il me semble qu'il y en a un autre à venir." 

Molly rayonnait. "Oh, oui. Sans doute d'un jour à l'autre maintenant." 

"Comment faîtes-vous ? Prendre soin de six enfants, tout en sachant qu'un autre arrive ?" 

"On ne s'en lasse pas, je vous le promets," dit Molly avec un large sourire en regardant ses enfants. "Je suis aussi excitée que la première fois. Et aujourd'hui, il devrait y avoir sept enfants, sans compter celui qui doit venir. J'ai ... fait une fausse couche. Entre Charlie -" elle montra un des enfants, "- et Percy." ajouta-t-elle en en montrant un second. 

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolé," dis-je, me sentant vraiment mal ) l'aise pour cette femme plus agée. Je ne pouvais imaginer dire autre chose. 

"Merci," dis Molly, les yeux humides. "C'est pour ça que je chéris tous les enfants que j'ai." 

Maintenant, je le savais. Pourquoi je faisais ça, quel en était le but. 

"Hé, Rogue," m'appela Black alors que les jumeaux escaladaient sa tête. "Tu vas m'aider ou non ?" 

"S'il le faut." Je me tournai vers Molly. "Merci." 

Elle sourir et acquièsça. "Si vous voulez parler Severus." Son visage se contracta soudain de douleur et elle se plia en deux. Je me ruai à ses cotés. 

"Ca va ?" lui demandai-je rapidement, légèrement paniqué. 

"Idiot ! Tu en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? Bien sur qu'elle passe un moment génial, la pauvre." Black avait remarqué ce qui se passait et me rejoignit, toujours en portant Harry dans ses bras pendant qu'un des jumeaux se balançait sur ses épaules. 

"Je suis navré d'essayer d'aider. Chose que tu n'es pas habitué à faire !" 

"Par l'enfer, de quoi tu parles ?" 

"Hmm, excusez-moi. Est ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer pour aider ma maman ?" demanda l'un des enfants. 

"Merci Charlie" 

"Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ?" lui demandais-je rapidement. Molly tenta de me sourire, toujours en souffrant. 

"Rien que vous ne puissiez vraiment faire. Il semblerait que celui ci veuille nous rejoindre, dit-elle haletante. 

Celui ci veut nous rejoindre... Mais de quoi parlait cette femme ? 

OH !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ouah ! Sevi a compris quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? ^___O lol

Il est trop fort ce Serpentard !

C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! On retrouve plein de monde qu'on connait ! (Mais dans le prochain, c'est encore mieux ! ^_____________^ Enfin, je trouve que les personnages croisés dans le prochain chapitre sont mieux que dans celui ci ! Mais j'aime bien les jumeaux quand même faut pas croire !

A bientôt pour une nouvelle parution ! (Le tout avec une petite pensée pour Gaeriel Jedusor qui voulait voir Sirius faire la cuisine avec un joli tablier ! Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est seulement Sev' qui fait les courses ... après quelques péripéties !)

Bon Week end à tous et toutes !


	5. Welcome to the machine

**You can't be serious !**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résum : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à **Rowling** et l'histoire à **Kay's Shekinah**. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! 

Je garde certains termes en anglais, qui font nettement mieux à mon sens (Mummy et Daddy + les surnoms de nos très chers Maraudeurs !]

Je suis désolée pour le retard, qui est absolument inexcusable (étant donné que ce chapitre est traduit depuis bien longtemps). Mais j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas totalement oubliée, ça m'ennuierait ! lol

Enfin, de toute façon, moi, je pense toujours à vous, la preuve avec les … **RAR** !

**Marie-Jo** : Oui, je pense que ça devait être comique comme expression ! Surtout Sev' d'ailleurs ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier, ici, on a droit à la fin de Sev' sage femme, et en prime Sev' nourrice et Sev' maîtresse de maison ! lol Enfin, je me tais, après, y a plus l'effet de surprise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Shinia Marina** : Voui ! Voici Miss Ginny ! Les chapitres trop courts ? Je suis désolée, pour une fois, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! lol, par contre, pour le 'la semaine prochaine', je suis désolée, j'ai loupé le coche ! Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier et de crier ton mécontentement dans une prochaine review ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Tiffany Shin** : Et oui, Ginny sent déjà la présence de Harry, enfin, c'est l'impression que ça en donne ! Pour la garde, la fic reposant en majorité sur ça, évidemment, mais il y a la confirmation officielle dans ce chapitre, après quelques aventures ! Merci pour ta review !

**Alana Chantelune** : Elle a le sens du spectacle la petite ! Mais, voici la suite, les Medicomages ne se donnent même pas la peine de se déplacer ! Merci pour ta review !

**Celine.s** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et pour ta review ! Pour les jumeaux, de mémoire, je ne peux pas dire comme ça si on revoit les jumeaux (sans compter ce chap) mais ce sera la surprise ! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui décide, moi pauvre petite traductrice ! ^^ lol

**Ccilia** : Marchi pour tes compliments ! D'une référence comme toi, ça me fait très chaud au cœur (pas de jaloux chez les autres lecteurs ! Cec' est certainement une merveilleuse auteur, mais elle est avant tout, une de mes meilleures cyber amies, voire tout simplement, une de mes meilleures amies !). Oui, les Weasley sont peu réputés pour leurs enfants calmes ! Pôv' Sirius, Dray va criser quand il va voir ce qu'ils font de son cousin ! Pour la télé, même si les Dursley veulent pas la récupérer, moi, je veux bien ! lol. Pour la vaisselle, j'en ai aucune idée ! Mais cette fin de semaine, il a été plutôt tranquille étant donné qu'il a tout refilé à Albane ! ^^. Pour le Ho, je crois que c'est tout simplement Sev' qui vient de capter ce qui se passe ! lol Et puis, pour la suite, elle est l ! Gros bisous !

**Su-Chan1** : Kikoo toi ! Je sens que tu vas être ravie par ce chapitre ! Mangemorts, Draco, accouchement, jumeaux, … c'est que tu es devin ou que tu es allée jeter un coup d'œil à la VO !? lol Oui, Sev' et Si' sont adorables … mais ils ne finiront pas ensemble, l'auteur a longuement hésité, et finalement après un vote, l'idée de slash a été éliminée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'aime penser que je suis calme. Que je peux le rester dans n'importe quelle situation. Après tout, mon nom est Rogue. Et j'étais capable de survivre en étant l'un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que c'est quelque chose, non ? 

Je serai honnête ici. J'ai été un petit peu ... surpassé. 

"OH DIEU !" 

"Rogue, calme-toi, mec -" 

"QU'EST CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?" 

Et, j'ai peut-être paniqué. Peut être. 

Black ... _Sirius_ ... fronça les sourcils dans ma direction. "Tu me déçois, Rogue," dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Je pensais que tu étais inatteignable, gros malin. Mais apparemment -" 

Un des jumeaux Weasley qui était parti errer dans la maison regardait à présent sa mère avec de grands yeux. "Pourquoi Maman crie ?" 

Oh. Sirius et moi n'avions pas remarqué ce détail. 

"Je vais, euh, chercher Dumbledore... quelqu'un... _n'importe qui_," dis-je, désespéré, mais Mrs Weasley aggripa mes robes. 

"Pas le temps," balbutia-t-elle. "AIDEZ-MOI POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU !" 

"D'accord ! D'accord ! Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?" 

Mrs Weasley grinça des dents. "Donnez-moi votre bras." 

Je la regardai, suspicieux. "...Pourquoi ?" 

"FAITES LE SIMPLEMENT" 

"Okay !" 

J'obéis rapidement. Elle se fit un prise et commença à serrer. "Hé !" râlais-je en me tenant le bras de douleur. "Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" 

"Tu vas apprendre quelque chose trèèèès vite, Severus," dit Mrs Weasley avec un regard de folie. "C'est la seule chose à laquelle servent les hommes à la naissance. Vous servez à nous déstresser -" elle ferma les yeux et réprima un cri alors que sa prise sur mon bras s'affermissait. Quand la contraction passa, elle me regarda avec un petit sourire. "C'est une bonne nouvelle," ajouta-t-elle, "le bébé vient vite." 

Je regardai Sirius alors qu'elle luttait contre une nouvelle contraction. "Est-ce que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?" lui murmurai-je. Il haussa les épaules. 

Mrs Weasley avait raison. En quelques minutes, le bébé surgit. Hmm. D'accord. Mais je ne voyais pas de meilleure façon de le dire. 

Sirius fit finalement quelque chose d'intelligent en enlevant sa robe [ndlt : Stoppe, les filles, ne bavez pas !] pour y envelopper le bébé. Il le tendit à Mrs Weasley, dont les yeux brillèrent en voyant son enfant. 

"Oh," souffla-t-elle. "N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? Ma première fille." 

Dans ma tête, elle était tout sauf merveilleuse. Je pense que cette pensée se lisait sur mon visage et Black me poussa du coude. Je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage et acquiesçai. Allez. Le bébé était couvert de choses auxquelles je ne veux même pas penser. 

Mrs Weasley commença à soigneusement nettoyer le bébé, et les autres Weasley se rassemblèrent autour pour jeter un oeil à leur nouvelle petite sœur. Harry et l'autre bébé, Ron s'assirent en se s'appuyant sur le canapé, à moitié oubliés. Le bébé Weasley commença à vagir [ndlt : j'aurais pas mis ça, mais les dicos sont formels ! Et si tous les dico sont d'accord, alors je m'incline ! lol] 

"Oh, chéri," dit Mrs Weasley en remarquant enfin son autre enfant. "Est-ce que l'un de vous...?" 

"Ouais, ouais," murmurai-je et je pris à deux mains l'enfant, au-delà de l'aversion. 

"Je vais l'appeler Virginia," sourit Mrs Weasley, au-dessus des hurlements de son autre enfant."C'était le nom de ma grand-mère. Adorable, n'est ce pas ?" 

"Oh, oui," ajouta Sirius. "Adorable, tout comme votre petite fille." 

C'est assez pour donner envie de vomir, non ? 

Un des jumeaux Weasley - Je DOIS apprendre le nom de toutes ses bestioles !-se leva pour mieux voir. Il massacra terriblement le nom de Virginia en essayant de paraître intéressant. 

"Ginny," dit gentiment Mrs Weasley. 

"Ginny," répéta le jumeau. 

Comme c'est mignon. Maintenant, nous avons un surnom pour le nouveau monstre. 

"Hé bien. J'ai l'impression que vous avez été occupés." 

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été plus content de voir Albus. Je dus presque me retenir de ne pas le serrer dans mes bras. 

"Hey, Albus," dit Sirius aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être. 

"Et quel est le nom de celui ci, Molly ? 

Molly lui sourit. "Virginia ou Ginny." 

"Bonjour Ginny." 

Ouais, ouais, ouais. "Albus, on peut parler ?" 

Albus me regarda avec un sourire. "Bien sur." 

Je l'entraînai dans la cuisine. "Donc... Pourrait-on avoir une explication sur ce qui s'est passé ?" 

Albus parut confus. "Tu n'as rien appris de tout ça ?" 

"J'ai appris comment accoucher un enfant." 

Albus rit. "C'est toujours un bonus." 

"Je suis sérieux Albus." 

"Bien sur Severus. Je ne t'ai jamais connu autrement." 

Avant d'avoir le temps de déterminer si c'était un insulte ou un compliment, Albus continua. 

"J'ai parlé avec les Dursley." 

"... et ?" 

"Ils ont... et bien ... _accept_ de vous laisser vous occuper de Harry. Ils semblaient ravis même. Moins ravis que vous ayez détruit leur télévision. J'ai compris que tu n'avais pas détruit que ça d'ailleurs." 

Je rougis en me remémorant ma rencontre avec Dursley. "C'était sa faute." 

Les yeux d'Albus étincelèrent. "Bien sur." 

"Et maintenant ?" 

"Tu commences ton premier pas en tant que père." 

"C'est à dire ... ?" 

* 

J'enrageais silencieusement en portant Harry au Chemin de Traverse. Je suppose que c'est qu'Albus appelle 'premier pas' en tant que père. Je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer moi-même en tant que père. 

J'en étais là, moi, Severus Rogue, portant un bébé, achetant... des affaires de bébé. _En public_. 

C'est vrai, des affaires de bébé. Des couches, des bouteilles, des vêtements,... Toutes les affaires que Harry avait, avaient été détruites avec la maison. 

Donc avec mon accord peu empressé... _très peu empress_... j'acceptai d'emmener Harry faire les courses. Le temps que les Weasley partent. Très rapidement. Ce qu'ils firent en promettant de revenir nous voir bientôt. 

"Toujours un plaisir," avait dit Sirius alors qu'il leur montrait la porte. Oui ! Demandez à Sirius d'où venait le regard noir qu'il reçut après ça. 

Héhé ! J'adore être diabolique. 

Mais retour au présent. 

Comment suis-je censé savoir ce qu'il faut acheter aux bébés ? Ai-je l'air d'un expert en bébé ? 

Ne répondez pas à ça ! 

J'étais en train d'essayer de décider quelle sorte de couche prendre -où était la différence entre chaque, de toute façon ?- quand je vis quelqu'un entrer avec son propre enfant. 

Lucius Malfoy. 

Merde. 

Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire dans une situation comme ça ? 

Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre, alors je fis la première chose que me passa à l'esprit. 

Je me cachai. Comme un trouillard. 

Je regardai précautionneusement quand je vis Lucius portant son propre enfant vers mon rayon. Je passai prudemment au suivant, remerciant Dieu pour le large rayon de nourriture pour bébé derrière. Oh, goût bœuf, ça semblait bien... 

"Severus." 

Je me retournai en portant la boîte de nourriture. Ma voix rugit presque. 

"Lucius." 

Il se tenait là, à me regarder, _moi_, en train de porter un bébé. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. 

"Et qui est-ce ?" 

Oh. Ca devenait dangereux. 

"C'est celui de ma sœur... oui" bafouillai-je faiblement pendant que j'essayais discrètement de recouvrir la cicatrice de Harry d'une mèche de ses cheveux. 

Lucius rit. "Bien sur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était le tien. Donc, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te le coltiner ?" 

"Rien," dis-je en espérant paraître totalement calme, alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillais de colère. 

Lucius sembla l'ignorer et regarda son enfant. "Tu te souviens de Draco ?" 

Bien sur que je me souviens de Draco. Je n'aurais pas pu, l'enfant m'avait presque dégueulé dessus à notre 1e rencontre. 

"Bien sur." 

Lucius semblait distrait et changea de conversation: "D'ailleurs, Severus, je dois te parler. A propos de la nuit dernière. Et ce qui doit être fait pour le gosse Potter." 

"B- bien sur," bégayais-je presque "quelque chose doit être fait." 

"Viens au manoir ce soir," souffla-t-il. " A 9 heures." il inclina la tête et dit plus haut "Heureux de t'avoir revu" 

"Oui, moi aussi," dis-je en le regardant partir. 

Ah, génial. Et qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

On voit mon Dray chéri !!! ^_____________________________________^ 

Sinon, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce chapitre, mais mon dictionnaire ne m'a pas aidé sur un passage, donc j'ai du y aller à l'interprétation. Donc je m'excuse auprès de l'auteur et de ceux qui ont lu la fic en anglais. Et si vous avez le moindre commentaire à y faire, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour corriger et progresser ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et surtout que je vous mettrai la suite plus rapidement (mais cette semaine, je n'aurai pas le temps d'avancer avec le boulot que nous ont donné les profs, donc, peut être dans la semaine suivante, ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps !).


	6. Everybody's got their problems

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Kay's Shekinah. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! 

Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, me direz vous ! Et vous avez raison, je me relâche, faut vraiment que je me reprenne en main ! 

Alors, je ne vous enquiquine pas plus, les réponses aux reviews, et le chapitre ! Pas de blabla inutile !

Ccilia : Merci pour les compliments, et le fait de savoir que quand je suis pas là, je te manque, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Et c'est réciproque, surtout qu'en ce moment, on se voit rarement, et les partiels approchent, ça ne va pas améliorer les scores je pense ! Oui, Sev' a le don de s'attirer des ennuis, d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, ça se vérifie encore un peu, mais après tout, c'est le narrateur, alors autant le faire souffrir, non ?! Objectif, subjectif, quelle importance ? Il reste Severus, c'est ce qui compte ! lol

Bien sur que Lu est adorable ! Après tout, c'est le père de son fils ! Et interdiction de te moquer de mon Dray, Cec' !

Merci pour tes compliments, et pour ta review, moi, j'adore quand elles sont longues, alors je t'interdis pas de recommencer ! lol ^__^

Celine.s : Ravie de voir que ça continue à te plaire et que tu prennes le temps de me le dire ! Merci pour ta review !

Marie-Jo : Une chance, en effet, et la preuve en images dans ce chapitre ! En fait, toutes les réponses à tes questions, ou presque ! sont dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup de ta review !

Shinia Marina : Oups, je crois que je vous ai encore fait attendre ! Je suis désolée. Mais j'espère que ça continuera à te faire rire ! Bien que le chapitre qui suit ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'il faut, il y a toujours les petites touches d'humour de l'auteur ! Merci de ta review et de ta bonne humeur ! ^___^

Mystick : Merci de tes compliments, j'en ferai part à l'auteur ! Ainsi que pour ta review ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !

************************

Je rentrai doucement chez Sirius en portant Harry, exténué mentalement. Et par l'enfer, physiquement aussi. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir jamais été aussi fatigué de toute ma vie.

Je savais que je devais trouver un moyen pour aller au manoir de Lucius Malfoy sans être suspecté. J'étais déterminé à continuer mon rôle d'espion et faire ma part du travail. Dumbledore m'a donné une seconde chance. Je dois tout faire pour le lui rendre. Je me fouttais de comment le faire, mais je ne laisserai rien se passer. Je pouvais résoudre ça tout seul, non ? Je savais que Dumbledore ne me laisserait jamais aller à la réunion. Il penserait que j'allais me mettre moi-même en danger. Mais je repoussai ça en dehors de mon esprit.

Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, je vis une des choses les plus étranges que j'avais probablement eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Sirius était debout devant le four, portant un tablier et en train de chanter. 

"Ahem."

Sirius se retourna, une légère grimace sur la figure.

"Je ne vais même pas te demander ce que, Diable, tu étais en train de faire," lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. "M'en fous."

Sirius pointa un doigt vers moi. "Surveille ton langage devant Harry !" Il tendit les bras pour prendre son filleul qui rigolait.

"Où sont les affaires du bébé ?"

Merde.

J'avais complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle j'étais allé au Chemin de Traverse après ma petite entrevue avec Malfoy. J'ouvris la bouche et cherchant désespérément une excuse.

"Euh... Je..."

"Tinquiète pas pour ça," me dit Sirius en s'agitant.

Quoi ?

Ce n'était pas possible que Sirius Black m'ait dit ça. Mon visage exprima, bien sur ma surprise, et Sirius me rendit seulement un sourire triste.

"Tu sais quoi Rogue ? Je pense que tu as besoin de sortir. Juste pour t'occuper, prendre une bière au Chaudron Baveur, ou n'importe quoi. Tu en as besoin, mec. Je garderai Harry pendant ce temps là, et je m'occuperai de ses affaires.

Que quelqu'un me pince.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Sirius m'avait juste donné la parfaite excuse.

J'acquiescai. "Vais pas refuser alors."

Alors, Sirius et moi nous assimes pour diner. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup mangé. Nous étions trop occupés à regarder Harry jouer avec sa nourriture, et ensuite, s'en recouvrir. Nous avions oublié tout ce qui allait s'ensuivre. C'est impressionant ce que se passe. J'étais jaloux deHarry à ce moment. Il venait de perdre ses parents et de battre l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, et il ne le réalisait pas. Il continuait ses habitudes de toujours, s'amusant des choses les plus simples.

Cela me manquait. Vraiment.

Mais je ne pouvais plus m'appitoyer sur moi même depuis que j'avais pris la décision. Ce n'était pas comme si j'y avais été forcé. J'avais choisi moi même.

Je m'excusai finalement à huit heures trente. Mon estomac se tordait à la pensée de revoir les autres Mangemorts. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi leur dire. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire.

J'arrivais au manoir Malfoy avec dix minutes d'avance, et la femme de Lucius, Narcissa, me remercia d'un sourire feint en me laissant entrer. 

"Vous savez où aller," me dit-elle, et elle me laissa seul dans le hall d'entrée..

Bien sur que je savais où aller. Combien de fois m'étais-je retrouvé ici avant, dans ce genre de situation...

Et bien, non, pas vraiment cette situation. Cette fois ci, les choses étaient très différentes.

Lucius me laissa entrer dans son bureau, avec un de ses faux sourires. "Ravi de te voir Severus,"dit-il

"De même, Lucius."

Je vis que d'autre Mangemorts étaient arrivés avant moi : Crabbe, Goylen Avery, les Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow...

Oh, comme je voulais tuer Peter Pettigrow. Je ne pouvais contenir la haine dans mes yeux quand je le regardais, et ce petit couard tremblait sous mon regard. Je m'assis à coté de Avery, qui me fit un faible sourire, le seul sincère que j'avais pu voir depuis que j'étais arrivé là.

Rapidement, les autres Mangemorts nous rejoignirent, et Lucius ferma la porte pour nous rejoindre.

"Alors," commença Lucius. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances. Mais nous devons être préparés, donc je vous ai réunis ici pour parler de notre prochaine étape."

"Qui est ... quoi ?" s'aventura Nott, semblant confus. "Par l'Enfer, que peut-on faire ? Comment pourrait-on retrouver notre Maître ?"

Lucius leva une main, impatient. "Nous ne parlerons pas de celà pour le moment."

Je vis les autres Mangemorts se regarder les uns les autres, déconcertés. Alors de quoi va-t-on parler, suis-je sur de les avoir entendus penser.

"La première étape, je crois," continua Lucius, ignorant les regards confus, "est de rechercher Harry Potter dans la maison de sa famille.

Les regards se firent encore plus perdus.

"Pou - Pourquoi ?" demanda Pettigrow, ses petits yeux parcourant la salle pour observer nos réactions à ce qu'il parle. "Je veux dire... si le Maître le voulait mort, que pourrions nous faire avec ?"

Lucius le fixa. "J'ai dit que la première chose à faire serait de retrouver Harry Potter. Et c'est ce que nous ferons."

"Et que penses-tu faire de lui après ça ?" demanda Lestrange, osant jusqu'au bout, pour cerner les objectifs de Lusius.

"Et bien", et là, Lucius s'autoriasa un petit sourire, "Narcissa a toujours voulu un autre enfant."

Silence.

"Tu ne peux pas être sérieux," déclarais-je finalement, en regardant vers lui. "Pourquoi ?"

Lucius me regarda comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. "Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu saurais pourquoi, Severus ! Pense y ! Si le Maître le voulait mort, c'est que l'enfant était assez puissant pour être capable de le battre dans le futur. Imagine que qu'on pourrait faire avec ce genre de pouvoirs, si je l'élevais à mon coté ! Personne ne pourrait nous arrêter..."

"Alors laisse moi le faire tout de suite," commença Lestrange. "Tu veux élever le jeune Potter dans les Arts Sombres ... et totalement oublier Lord Voldemort ?"

"Lord Voldemort n'est plus ici," dit Lucius nous observant tous."C'est nous maintenant. Nous avont une incroyable possibilité maintenant : nous pouvoins continuer où le Maître est tombé. Il a fait une erreur. Il la paye maintenant. Il est temps pour nous de décoller."

Les Mangemorts semblaient mal à l'aise.

"Alors, qui est avec moi ?" demanda Lucius, un rictus s'étirant sur son visage.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je voulais d'abord voir la réaction des autres. J'étais étonné de les vois se lever, un à un pour serrer la main de Lucius.

Je me levai, réticent, pour la lui serrer. Il acquiesca vers moi.

"Cette nuit," murmura-t-il. "J'y vais cette nuit ... avec Lestrange... et Pettigrow," il éleva la voix pour s'adresser aux deux autres de la même manière. Lestrange acquiesça, en accord, comme Pettigrow, même s'il semblait terrifié. "Je vous contacterai une fois qu'on l'aura."

Je me forçai pour signifier mon accord de la tête. "Alors faîtes". Avec un dernier regard pour Pettigrow, je sortis de la salle.

* * * * * * *

Je savais maintenant que j'étais dans le brouillard. J'avais trois choix : retourner chez Sirius et faire comme si rien n'avais eu lieu ; aller chez les Dursley et essayer de stopper l'attaque, en bousillant ma couverture ; et celle qui me plaisait le moins, tout raconter à Dumbledore.

Je ne voulais pas le dire à Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas imaginer sa colère s'il découvrait que j'étais allé à une réunion de Mangemorts sans l'en avertir. La colère, je supporterais. Il pouvait me hurler dessus, me lancer des sorts, m'insulter... mais Dumbledore ne fait pas celà.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter que Dumbledore soit déçu de moi. C'étais pire que la colère. Je l'aurais laissé tomber.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. 

Alors, après avoir beaucoup pensé dans le noir, j'optais pour la seconde option : aller chez les Dursley, et essayer d'empêcher l'attaque. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de griller ma couverture, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser d'innocents Moldus mourir par les mains des Mangemorts. Je ferai mon possible pour garder mon anonymat.

Je transplanai à Privet Drive. Je tirais ma capuche au maximum pour faire disparaître ma tête. Je savais que s'ils m'attrapaient, j'étais perdu. Je devais être prudent.

Quand j'atteignis le n°4 de Privet Drive, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la peine.

Les Mangemorts étaient déjà venus et repartis.

Et ils avaient tué les Dursley.

* * * * * *

Voici pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Je m'en vais de ce pas commencer le prochain, en espérant vous faire moins attendre que pour celui ci ! 


	7. Price to pay

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résum : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Kay's Shekinah, qui a changé de pseudo pour JaimeyKay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me rendis compte que, devant le domicile des Dursley, contempler la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de la maison n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Je me détournai et courus, mes robes virevoltant autour de moi tandis que je m'éloignais. Rejoignant les terrains de Transplanage, je me transportais chez Sirius.

Ne pas faire l'idiot cette fois. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

¤

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir disparaître sous le regard sévère de Dumbledore, mais je savais que je n'en aurai pas la chance. _Tu mérites pire,_ me dis-je moi-même, fermement.

Je dis tout ce que je pouvais à Dumbledore à propos de la réunion des Mangemorts et ce qui était arrivé chez les Dursley. Remercions Dieu que Sirius n'ait pas été là. Il m'aurait tué. Ce qui devrait m'arriver évidemment.

Dumbledore retira enfin son regard de sur moi et soupira. J'attendis en silence qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé.

"Je suis désolé Albus," m'obligeai-je à souffler en regardant le sol.

"Moi aussi Severus," dit enfin Dumbledore."Moi aussi."

Allez Albus ! Hurle-moi dessus ! Dis-moi quel fils de garce pouilleux je suis. Dis-moi combien je suis égoïste. Dis-moi que je ne mérite pas de vivre... que mon père devrait avoir honte de moi -

"Je suppose que nous allons devoir essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi, Harry et Sirius."

"Je sais, je - QUOI ?"

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça !

Dumbledore me regarda, ses yeux étaient sérieux mais avec une pointe de tristesse en plus. "Je m'arrangerai pour que vous puissiez tous les trois demeurer à Poudlard -"

"Attendez une minute," l'interrompis-je, titubant. "Vous allez... me laisser... le faire ?"

Dumbledore acquiesça, son expression ne se modifiant pas.

"Mais... pourquoi ?"

"Harry n'a plus d'autre endroit où aller maintenant," me dit franchement Dumbledore. "Il a besoin que Sirius et toi l'éleviez maintenant, plus que jamais." Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et recommença à parler, mais cette fois ci, d'avantage pour lui-même. "La seule bonne chose qu'on puisse en ressortir c'est que nous savons ce que les Mangemorts préparent..."

"Mais Albus," dis-je, sans me soucier de le réinterrompre. "Qu'est ce qu'on ferait ici ? Nous ne pouvons pas rester là, simplement à ne rien faire."

"Bien sur que non," dis impatiemment Dumbledore, me lançant un étrange regard. "Penses-tu réellement que j'attendrais ça de toi ?"

Oh wow, Dumbledore est bourré.

"Non, évidemment," murmurai-je. J'étais effrayé de lui demandé ce qu'il avait prévu. "Qu'est ce que vous avez pour nous ?"

"C'est plutôt ce que j'ai pour toi."

Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout. Je le regardai et clignai des yeux, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer.

"Le poste des Potions est libre cette année."

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler ceci. Puis, je bondis de ma chaise.

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Albus !"

"Je suis extrêmement sérieux," dit Dumbledore, me fixant si sévèrement que je me retrouvais assis dans le fond de ma chaise. "Pense que ceci est ta seconde punition. Bien pire que les enfants Weasley.. et j'ai besoin d'un bon professeur de potions. C'est une belle, très belle situation, Severus."

Je hais cet homme.

¤

Sirius rentra à la maison, Harry sur son dos, une demi-heure plus tard. Il déposa toutes les affaires pour bébé sur la table de cuisine, où Dumbledore et moi étions assis. Sirius nous jeta un étrange regard.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il, avec précaution en installant Harry sur sa hanche, le bébé étant pratiquement endormi.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas porter Harry au lit, et nous t'expliquerons tout ça ensuite," lui suggéra Dumbledore en voyant l'enfant bailler et frotter ses yeux. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Euh, bien sur," acquiesça Sirius, réticent. Il me regarda en sortant, ses yeux demandant 'Qu'as-tu fait ?'. Je haussai les épaules.

Sirius avait du mettre Harry au lit en un temps record car il redescendit quarante cinq secondes plus tard.

"Bon, maintenant, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe."

"J'ai décidé," commença Dumbledore en me lançant un coup d'œil, "à cause d'informations récentes qui viennent de me parvenir -" Je regardai à nouveau le sol -"que vous trois viendrez vivre à Poudlard."

Sirius était confus, comme cela se devait. "Pourquoi ? Quelles _informations récentes ?_"

"Les plans des Mangemorts ont été découverts," répondit Dumbledore. "Il semble que Lucius veuille élever Harry lui-même parmi les Arts Sombres."

Oh, par l'Enfer, jamais," explosa Sirius.

"Calme-toi Sirius," dit Dumbledore en lui saisissant la main. "C'est pour ça que je me sentirais mieux si vous vous installiez tous les trois à Poudlard. Maintenant, pourquoi est ce que tu n'emballes pas toutes tes affaires pour déménager le plus rapidement possible."

Sirius acquiesça et quitta rapidement la pièce.

"Merci Albus," soufflai-je, soulagé que Dumbledore n'ait pas raconté à Sirius l'histoire entière.

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier," dit Dumbledore. "Je connais très bien Sirius. Il agit en fonction de ses émotions. Il ne pense pas rationnellement quand elles sont trop fortes. Je savais qu'il ne poserait pas de questions."

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Maintenant, monte et récupère tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Je veux que tout le monde soit sorti d'ici dans quinze minutes."

¤

J'étais allé à Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt, mais j'étais toujours impressionné par la taille de l'immense château. C'était comme retourner chez soi après très longtemps. Ce qui me rappela.

"Albus... comment se fait-il que le poste des Potions puisse être vacant ? C'est le début de l'année."

Dumbledore me sourit uniquement.

Ce qui me décida que je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Dumbledore nous montra nos chambres - qui étaient évidemment communicantes, au plus grand amusement de Sirius - par une porte entre. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que m'installer dans mon grand lit et dormir, mais mon estomac pensait autrement. Sirius et moi - Dumbledore accepta de rester dans la pièce pour surveiller Harry - nous rendîmes aux cuisines. Etonnamment, quelqu'un nous rencontra.

Minerva McGonagall se jeta pratiquement sur Sirius en sanglotant. Sirius, choqué, lui tapota gentiment le dos. Je pouvais difficilement entendre Minerva, sa voix étouffée par les robes de Sirius.

"Je suis tellement désolée Sirius," dit-elle. "Je n'ai pas été capable de penser à quoi que ce soit depuis -"

"Merci Minerva," dit Sirius, tapota son dos, et ses lèvres tremblotant.

Minerva se releva finalement elle-même. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Sirius acquiesça, ne convainquant pas Minerva évidemment. "Mieux. Je dois veiller sur Harry maintenant."

"Minerva sourit légèrement. "Bien sur. Je dois le voir demain. Je peux seulement imaginer... ce pauvre enfant..." et elle se remit à pleurer. Elle indiqua de la main à Sirius pour continuer vers les cuisines. Elle me fit un signe de tête, en remarquant ma présence. Je le lui rendis.

Sirius et moi nous servîmes nous même de restes de steak et de jus de citrouille. Sirius était anormalement silencieux.

"Tu sais," dit-il enfin. "Les choses allaient bien jusqu'à... ça. J'essayais d'oublier. Et ça avait l'air de marcher. Je pensais que je n'avais qu'à porter toute mon attention sur Harry, et tout irait mieux. Bien sur, ça ne marche pas, parce que tout en Harry me rappelle James et Lily. Ce qui est bien, bien sur. Mais je ne sais pas, Severus..."

Je fus effrayé quand j'entendis Sirius m'appeler, mais je me forçai à continuer ce qu'il disait.

"... revenir ici, où chaque souvenir que j'ai de cet endroit est avec James, à faire des blagues à tout le monde, jouer au Quidditch, inventer des choses... Pourrais-je manger dans la Grande Salle chaque matin sans penser à toutes les fois où j'ai mangé avec lui ? Severus... Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire."

J'étais complètement incertain de ce que je devais dire. Qui étais-je pour réconforter ? Je n'étais pas bon à ce genre de chose. Mais par l'Enfer, ce gars m'avait appelé par mon prénom.

"Tu le dois Sirius," m'entendis-je répondre. A mes oreilles, ça sonnait comment un petit peu bourru. "Je sais que c'est difficile... et je sais que ça semble étrange, mais c'est assez difficile pour moi aussi. Mais tu le dois. Pour Harry."

Sirius me regarda, comme si mes mots l'avaient pénétré. Finalement, il acquiesça.

"Oui, oui, tu as raison." Et il piqua sa fourchette pour manger un nouveau morceau de steak.

"Merci Severus."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il a mis du temps pour venir celui ci ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude ! Mais j'avais complètement oublié cette fic ! Honte sur moi ! Je suis désolée.

**Cec** : Je fais des efforts pour faire des phrases cohérentes, mais quelques fois, j'ai du mal. Je saisis parfaitement le sens de la phrase, mais impossible de mettre les mots dessus, alors la grammaire et la syntaxe, on en parle même pas ! Un Malfoy n'a jamais de temps à perdre ! Par définition donc, Lucius non plus ! Règlement de comptes avec Peter, je sais plus. Fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas relu cette fic ! En tout cas, merci de ta fidélité et de tes reviews !

**Mystick** : Merci pour les compliments et la review !

**4rine** : Merci de ta review, et malgré le temps qui passe, voici enfin la suite !

**Marie-Jo** : Voila c'est fait ! Gentil Sev' qui suit les conseils ! Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

**Alana** : Pour toutes ces questions, c'est à l'auteur qu'il faut s'adresser, et pas à la traductrice ! Et si jamais les réponses sont données plus loin dans le récit, je m'en excuse, je ne me souviens pas. Mais je tacherai de mettre un mail et d'envoyer vos reviews à la dite auteur ! Merci de ta review

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup pour ceci !

**Leene** : Tiens, une fan de Sev', j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire, je fais de mon mieux pour la traduire, malgré le temps que je mets ! Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements !

**Phobia Floral** : En effet, c'est une très bonne fic qui sait allier sérieux et humour. Merci de tes encouragements et de ta review !

**Feariel** : Je te remercie pour cette review constructive. Je suis désolée que ça puisse devenir répétitif, je fais de mon mieux pour varier le vocabulaire, mais j'essaie de rester fidèle à la version originale, et ça peut devenir rapidement 'bordélique'. Pour les Weasley, je t'avouerais que mon point de vue est le même, ce qui n'a pas du arranger ma traduction. Pour le reste (contenu, personnages, dialogues, taille des chapitres), ça ne relève pas de moi, mais de l'auteur ! Je ne suis que son humble traductrice.

**nfertiti** : Merci de ta review et de tes compliments. J'espère que tu continueras à me suivre, malgré le temps que je mets.

Sinon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. L'auteur avait du arrêter d'écrire à cause d'un accident, mais elle s'est remise à l'écriture, et donc sa fic relancée !


	8. Walk away

**Pour me faire pardonner du précédent retard, et pour m'excuser d'avance puisque le prochain tardera à venir (je pars en vacances demain matin pour 2 grosses semaines et ensuite révisions [maudits rattrapages, peuvent pas faire ça en juin comme tout le monde ?!])**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'avais déjà entendu Sirius caqueter quand il faisait une farce à quelqu'un et qu'il voyait le résultat.

Je l'avais déjà vu faire des sourires narquois, jusqu'aux oreilles, et même pleurer de joie.

Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu rire de cette manière avant que je lui dise que j'allais être le nouveau professeur de potions.

Et je trouvais ça un petit peu ennuyeux.

« _Toi –_ enseigner – à des enfants ?! »

Enfin, il me semble avoir compris ça.

« Oh, fiche le camp, » dis-je irrité. « Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il s'agit de ma punition. »

« Plutôt celle des étudiants, » réussit à haleter Sirius, en se tenant l'estomac alors qu'il redoublait de rire. Il réussit finalement à se calmer. « Wow. J'avais pas ri comme ça depuis un moment. Merci, Severus. »

« Mais de rien. »

« Alors, quand est ce que tu commences ? » demanda Sirius, en se penchant pour changer la couche de Harry.

C'était le lendemain matin. Sirius vint en portant Harry qui avait l'air dégoutté. Visiblement, Sirius avait totalement oublié que les bébés ont besoin de nouvelles couches quand ils sentent mauvais.

« Aujourd'hui. Tu le crois, ça, toi ? Comment, par l'Enfer suis-je -»

« Pas devant Harry, » me reprit automatiquement Sirius. Je prétendis ne pas l'avoir entendu.

« -censé savoir quoi leur apprendre ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel avant ! »

« Je pourrais t'aider, » dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, le comique de la situation lui ayant échappé un moment.

Je ne pus retenir un grognement.

« Hé, » fit Sirius, faussement vexé. « J'ai un peu d'intelligence ici. » A ce moment, Harry fit tomber sa couche sale par terre avec un gloussement.

Je reculai aussi loin que possible de l'endroit fautif. « Enlève – ça – de – mon –sol ! »

Sirius fronça le nez. « Mais c'est dégueulasse. Je vais appeler un Elfe de maison pour ça. »

Pauvre elfe de maison.

¤

J'étais tellement nerveux que j'en loupais le petit déjeuner ce matin. Je suis un pathétique être humain sans valeur.

C'était moi, Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, un ancien serviteur de Voldemort lui-même… et je tremblais à la pensée d'enseigner à des adolescents. J'aurais préféré être à une réunion de Mangemorts.

Je me dirigeai vers les donjons, et jetai un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps pour savoir avec qui je commencerai. Troisième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

Pouf**s**ouffle. Pff.

Je secouai la tête et j'ouvris l'armoire des ingrédients de potions. Chaque ingrédient imaginable était là, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de les fixer avec crainte. Enfin, en secouant la tête, je sortis tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour un simple antidote aux poisons communs. J'étais tellement absorbé que je n'avais pas remarqué que tous les étudiants étaient là.

« Euh… Monsieur ? »

Je me retournai.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est le professeur Plynn ? »

Je me retrouvais sans voix. « Le professeur Plynn n'est plus votre professeur de Potions. C'est moi. »

Bien, Sev'.

Le Serdaigle (je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle… Les Poufsouffle n'aurait pas osé persister) ne semblait toujours pas satisfait et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, peut-être pour demander où le vieux professeur était parti.

« Assis, » ordonnai-je, et l'étudiant obéit rapidement.

Oh, que j'aimais ça. Ca allait être drôle.

« Maintenant, » continuai-je. « Je ne sais pas ce que votre ancien professeur vous a appris –et d'ailleurs, je m'en fous- mais ici, nous commencerons comme je le dirai. Gardez vos bouches fermées si vous avez déjà fait ce programme. Et _je déteste ceux qui se plaignent. »_

Je vis avec ravissement que les étudiants se jetaient des regards horrifiés.

« Nous commencerons aujourd'hui avec un antidote contre les poisons les plus communs –«

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, et tous les étudiants se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Oh, seigneur, » murmurai-je. C'était Sirius, et il chancelait comme s'il avait été poignardé. Il s'écrasa presque sur l'un des bureaux des élèves, qui le regardaient tous avec crainte.

« Oh – aidez-moi – Monsieur Snape, » suffoqua Sirius.

Par l'Enfer, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

« Que –« commençai-je mais je fus interrompu.

« J'ai – été – empoisonné, » s'étouffa Sirius, en se traînant jusqu'à moi. Il toussa et se tint la gorge. « Je sais… que – vous êtes un – des plus.. » il s'arrêta là, sans doute pour dramatiser encore un peu plus. « - puissants – maîtres – des potions – que connut – le monde. S'il vous plait…aidez-moi. » Et il s'effondra presque sur le sol en haletant.

J'étais déchiré entre rire comme un hystérique ou frapper l'homme à terre. J'aurais du me douter que Sirius préparerait quelque chose comme ça. Mais je remarquai que les élèves me regardaient avec un mélange de terreur et de respect. Hé. J'allais leur donner un petit spectacle.

« Bien. Ici, nous avons un bon exemple de victime empoisonnée. Venez et regardez comment je prépare la potion, et comme vous _devriez _faire vous-même. »

Les étudiants s'approchèrent lentement de Sirius et moi, toujours terrifiés. Je fis lentement la potion – Sirius ajouta quelques convulsions pour faire bonne mesure – et lui donnai.

« Mmm…à la menthe. » Sirius fit un sourire éclatant. « Oh, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Merci Monsieur Snape ! Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! »

Sur ce, il gambada vers la sortie. Je me cachais le visage dans les mains.

¤

Je trouvais Sirius dans sa chambre au déjeuner. Il essayait de donner à manger à Harry, qui préférait de loin faire léviter son repas et l'écraser sur le visage de Sirius.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu le savais ? »

« Hey, » sourit Sirius, « je t'avais dit que je t'aiderai. »

« Aider doit avoir une définition bien spéciale pour toi. »

« Oh, arrête, » dit Sirius en levant la main. « Je sais que tu as apprécié. »

C'était vrai. Un peu. Mais je ne l'admettrais jamais. « Qu'avais-tu fait de Harry ? »

Sirius remplit une nouvelle fois sa cuillère et la mena à la bouche de Harry. « Je l'ai laissé au professeur Flitwick. Il s'est presque évanoui d'avoir la chance de garder Harry. »

J'en doutais. Flitwick lui même était à peine plus grand qu'un bébé.

« Alors, » dit Sirius, ayant enfin réussi à mener une cuillère jusque dans le fond de la gorge de Harry, qui fit avoir des hauts le cœur à l'enfant. « Tu as qui après déjeuner ? »

Je regardai l'emploi du temps. « Cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Pourquoi est ce que l'école persiste à les mettre ensemble ? »

« Hé, » dit Sirius en me pointant du doigt. « S'ils ne le faisaient pas, on aurait jamais pu s'amuser ensemble… »

« Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça s'amuser. »

« Moi si, » dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, en nettoyant le visage de Harry avec son bavoir.

« Bien sur que toi, si, tu avais des amis charismatiques. »

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu as préféré des cons en guise d'amis. »

Après la conversation dériva encore sans rapport et je m'en allais pour mon prochain cours.

« Hé, » me rappela Sirius alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour sortir. « Même chose pour ce cours ? »

Je cachai un sourire. « Bien sur. »

¤

« Je hais les enfants. »

« Ils te détestent aussi. »

« Ta gueule Black. »

Sirius, Harry et moi étions aux Trois Balais, à boire une Bierraubeurre. Enfin, Sirius et moi, pendant que ( : ) Harry faisait de son mieux, en tendant ses petites mains vers la bouteille qu'il essayait d'attraper, pour boire une gorgée Bierraubeurre)

Je déteste réellement les enfants. Mon deuxième cours avait été un cauchemar absolu.

« Je me demande si nous étions aussi horribles à cet âge, » dit Sirius avec désinvolture.

« J'en doute, » marmonnai-je. « Si on avait été comme ça, nous ne serions plus vivants aujourd'hui, crois-moi. »

Je pris une longue gorgée à la bouteille et soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer recommencer ça un autre jour, encore moins le reste de l'année.

« Allez, tiens bon, » me dit Sirius. « Je suis sur que ça ne peut pas être pire –» il jura quand Harry attrapa sa bouteille avec un rire.

« Ne jure pas, » dis-je machinalement. Sirius grogna.

« N'utilise pas mes propres mots sur moi. »

Je roulai des yeux et pris une autre gorgée, et remarquai qu'une des sorcières du bar nous fixait. Je fronçai les sourcils dans sa direction. « Quoi ? »

Elle sourit. « Je pense seulement que c'est adorable de vous voir tous les deux dans un lieu public en train de vous occuper de votre enfant comme ça. »

Sirius s'étouffa avec le reste de sa bieraubeurre. « Pardon ? »

La sorcière parut effrayée. « Vous n'êtes pas - ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu non ! » dit Sirius paraissant horrifié. « Par l'Enfer non ! »

« Est-ce très raisonnable de jurer devant un jeune enfant ?, » j'entendis la voix amusée de Dumbledore derrière nous.

« Est-ce qu'on est autorisé à être dehors avec Harry ? » demandais-je à voix basse à Sirius

« Sans doute pas. »

« Ah. »

Dumbledore fit signe pour porter Harry et Sirius le lui passa. Il prit une chaise vide à notre table et s'assit à nos cotés, et sourit à la sorcière qui continuait à nous regarder. Elle rougit en rencontrant le regard de Dumbledore et détourna le sien. Sirius rageait toujours.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier jour Severus ? »

« Bien, » répondis-je avec un faible sourire. « Très bien. »

Au regard que Dumbledore me jeta, je compris qu'il savait que c'était faux). « Allez Severus. Tu as eu les Gryffondor et les Serpentard aujourd'hui ta journée n'a pas pu 'bien' se passer !»

« Hé bien, nous nous demandions, » l'interrompis Sirius. « Pourquoi sont-ils mis ensemble dans ce cas ? »

« Je crois en toutes formes d'apprentissage, » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelèrent. « Vous pouvez beaucoup apprendre de vos ennemis. »

Sirius et moi nous regardâmes l'un l'autre.

« Comme je suis sur que vous le savez déjà, » continua Dumbledore. « Vous en êtes de parfaits exemples. Ouch ! »

Harry avait attrapé la barbe de l'homme et la tirait le plus fort possible.

« Petit diablotin costaud, » gloussa Dumbledore. « Il serait peut-être mieux que tu le ramènes, Sirius. Allons nous coucher maintenant il est tard. Et vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos. »

Je ne pouvais pas être davantage d'accord.

¤

D'habitude je ne me fie pas aux présages. Mais j'ai rapidement changé d'avis le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. C'était mon tour de faire manger Harry, et j'étais la cible de toutes sortes de regards étranges de la part des étudiants. Ils n'étaient toujours pas conscients qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, et je ne pouvais même pas essayer de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Et je découvris que ça ne m'importait pas.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je n'y prêtais pas attention ils étaient ordinaires parmi les milliers circulant dans la salle. Je les entendis s'arrêter alors je me retournai. Et laissez moi vous dire que ce n'était pas une vue agréable.

« Bonjour ! »

Une femme à l'allure étrange et portant d'énormes lunettes me fixait, se donnant ainsi l'air d'un insecte.

« Merlin. Trelawney. » murmurai-je. « Ne me fais pas ça dès le matin. »

Dumbledore m'avait présenté à tous les professeurs de Poudlard la veille. J'appris très vite à me tenir loin de cette femme. Que faisait-elle dans la Grande Salle d'ailleurs ? Elle restait d'habitude dans ses quartiers, sans que les professeurs ne s'en plaignent. Mais avant que je ne puisse le lui demander, sa voix aiguë me coupa dans mes pensées.

« Sois prudent, Severus ! » couina-t-elle en regardant Harry. « Ce petit dégage une aura malfaisante, une très mauvaise aura… »

« Oh, laisse-moi tranquille, » l'interrompis-je. « On dirait une voyante Moldue qui lit l'avenir. »

Elle se recula, semblant réellement blessée. « Et bien, Severus, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, ne le fais pas –» _Je ne le ferai pas _« - mais ne viens pas me chercher quand tu auras compris que j'ai raison -»

Harry choisit le meilleur moment pour parler. « Mouche (_1_) ! » cria-t-il d'un ton perçant en montrant Trelawney, et il rit. Trelawney trouva que cela suffisait et elle souffla bruyamment et quitta la Grande Salle en claquant des pieds.

Je souris. « Bien Harry. Tu prendras bien une saucisse ? »

Je commençai à réellement aimer ce môme.

(_1_) _Ici, dans la version originale, Harry est censé dire 'bug' qui signifie 'insecte'. Mais j'ai du mettre mouche car je doute qu'un enfant de un an soit capable de le prononcer_.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Je vous remercie tous pour les nombreuses reviews reçues ! Marchiiiii !**

**Et également un grand merci à Albane, ma béta, qui a, pour une fois, endossé le rôle de correctrice, et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite ! Tu as gagné le droit de recommencer Bane !**

**RAR !**

**Onarluca : je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu plus de nouvelles que n'en a donné son amie. Mais elle est revenue et a posté un nouveau chapitre ce matin ! Et merci de ta review et de tes compliments, ils me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Phobia Floral : Merci de me pardonner, mais ça m'arrive tellement souvent que je sais pas si je le mérite ! Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère te satisfera tout autant !**

**Mystick : Le voici le chapitre ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que continueras à m'éclairer de tes reviews !**

**Luffynette : ou comment remonter la moyenne de reviews par chapitre ! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments et de tes reviews, voici la suite !**

**Yria : ¤ rougis ¤ Merci de tes encouragements et de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a convenu !**

**Cec' : En effet, un Malfoy n'aime rien perdre, temps, dignité, … Un Malfoy doit toujours être le premier. C'est la définition d'un Malfoy après tout ! Sinon, merci de ton soutien (enfin de votre soutien ! ) (et au fait, ton début de chap est impeccable, faut pas s'inquiéter !)**

**Inferno-Hell : Bien sur que je vais la continuer ! En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme !**

**A bientôt !**


	9. So far away

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Kay's Shekinah, qui a changé de pseudo pour JaimeyKay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

_So far away._

* * *

Je vis entrer dans le hall un Sirius qui semblait avoir peu dormi. En grognant, il tendit les bras pour prendre Harry. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demandais-je, dégoûté. Un Sirius échevelé n'est pas la plus belle chose à contempler le matin.

"Mauvaise nuit," répondit brièvement Sirius, et il empoigna une pile de toasts. "Plus tard."

"Comment, tu ne vas pas rester et discuter ?" lui demandais-je, sarcastique face à son retranchement, mais il m'ignora. Crétin.

"Tout va bien avec Harry, Severus ?"

Je m'étranglai avec le jus de citrouille dont je venais juste de prendre une gorgée. "Dieu, Albus, ne me faîtes pas ça."

Il sourit. "Je m'excuse."

"Oui, bien sur," marmonnai-je. "Et vous devez absolument me demander tous les jours si tout va bien avec cet enfant ?"

"Oui," dit Dumbledore simplement.

Albus Dumbledore. Homme bavard. Ouais.

"Alors, j'ai une question pour vous," fis-je, en essuyant mes doigts collants dans ma serviette. "Aviez vous bu quand vous avez engagé cet animal de Trelawney ?"

"Hé bien, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un professeur de divination," admit Dumbledore, "mais... je devais lui donner une chance."

"Je peux demander pourquoi ?"

"Non."

"Ok"

Et ce fut tout.

J'étais occupé à patrouiller dans mes cachots, et à regarder les étudiants qui essayaient de faire une potion de soin ('essayaient' était le mot à souligner) quand Sirius fit irruption dans la salle.

"Est-ce que ça vous semble vert ? Vous -"

"Severus" suffoquait Sirius, apparemment à bout de souffle.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui," murmurai-je. "Par l'Enfer, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma -"

"Harry est parti !"

Je laissais un juron franchir mes lèvres et mes étudiants me regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vous - occupez-vous de vos affaires et essayez la potion de votre voisin pour voir si ça marche."

Oui, je suis le Grand Maître de Potions. Pleins pouvoirs.

Hey, c'était la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est bon.

Je traînais Sirius par sa robe en dehors de ma salle de classe et le jetais dans le couloir en claquant la porte. Je suis assez talentueux, vous voyez.

"Abruti !" lui criais-je, ma voix résonnant autour de nous. "Comment l'as-tu perdu ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas perdu" dit Sirius, sur la défensive. Je le fixais du regard. "D'accord, je l'ai perdu..."

« J'y crois pas ! »

"J'étais fatigué, je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte, et quand je me suis réveillé, ben … il était parti !" Je pris quelques inspirations profondes pour essayer de me calmer mais diable, c'était difficile...

"Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore ?"

Sirius me regarde penaud. "Hmm..."

Génial.

"Non ?"

Je l'attrapai par sa robe et commençai à le traîner dans le couloir. "Allons-y alors. Et tu vas lui dire que tu as perdu Harry."

"Non !" Sirius s'arrêta et se débarrassa de ma poigne. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait... le chercher d'abord ?"

Je l'observais, incrédule. "Tu n'es pas sérieux ?"

Sirius me lança un regard plaintif. "Dumbledore va me tuer s'il découvre que j'ai perdu Harry !"

"Bien, " murmurai-je. "Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas simplement caché Harry dans une pièce et dit que tu l'avais perdu _avant_ ? Tu ne serais plus dans mes pattes."

"Aide-moi à le trouver. Ne le dis pas à Dumbledore...S'il te plait."

"EGOISTE, MINABLE, PATHETIQUE -"

La porte de droite s'ouvrit et une Minerva McGonagall très en rogne nous rejoignit. "Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

"Et bien Professeur," dis-je d'une voix traînante, "Ding Dong ici présent -" Sirius renifla bruyamment "- a décidé que dormir était plus important que surveiller son filleul -"

"C'est un mensonge !" s'écria Sirius et un postillon atteignit le visage de Minerva. Elle s'essuya lentement avec sa manche.

"- et il a perdu Harry."

"Vous QUOI ?!"

A ce moment-là, Sirius me fusilla du regard. Je souriais intérieurement. Pourquoi est ce je n'avais pas pensé à le dire à Minerva plus tôt ?

"Vous n'êtes bon à rien -"

"Allons, allons, Miggy," dit Sirius en levant les mains en fausse reddition alors que Minerva s'étouffait au surnom. "Où est l'intérêt de hurler comme ça ? Vous avez oublié qu'on a perdu un bébé ?"

"Oh, Seigneur Dieu," murmura Minerva. Elle soupira et nous regarda tous les deux. "Venez... Severus, vous prenez cet étage. Sirius, le 2e étage, et je prendrai -" elle s'arrêta en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait plus d'auditeur. Sirius et moi étions partis après ses instructions. Mais je l'entendis marmonner "Cet enfant est foutu."

Heureusement, il restait un bon moment avant la fin de l'heure et nous pouvions chercher Harry à notre aise.

"Bon," murmurais-je, "si j'étais un bébé tout seul dans un grand château, où est ce que j'irais ?"

Je compris immédiatement que cette question était ridicule et n'en tint pas compte. Je résistai à la tentation d'appeler le nom d'Harry. Comme s'il allait m'entendre l'appeler et courir me rejoindre.

J'étais aussi furieux après Sirius qu'inquiet pour Harry. Un bébé ne devrait pas crapahuter tout seul. Surtout à Poudlard.

Mais comment était-il sorti des appartements ? En tournant le coin du prochain couloir à explorer, je me fis une note mentale d'assommer Sirius dès qu'on aurait retrouvé Harry.

La mauvaise chose, c'est que je ne regardais pas en tournant. Je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose et tombai face contre le plancher.

"Merde" jurais-je en me frottant le visage. C'était une bonne chose que mon nez ensanglanté soit si gros; il avait amorti ma chute. Mais il était réellement cassé. Je le soignai rapidement et me retournai pour voir dans sur quoi j'avais trébuché.

"Sale chat."

Miss Teigne me regardai.

C'était la chance de faire ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé toutes ces années à Poudlard. Je m'approchai du chat, un sourire diabolique sur le visage...

"Hey ! Vous restez loin d'elle !"

Rusard.

Je stoppai ma progression vers l'horrible chat et me retournai. Rusard m'observait, en tenant fermement quelque chose contre son torse, recouvert par ses robes.

Quoi...?

"Qu'est ce que vous croyiez faire à mon chat ?" demanda Rusard en se rapprochant d'une marche.

"Juste la caresser, bien sur," lui rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux. Rusard continuait à me fixer.

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance," dit-il, et il se jeta sur son chat.

Homme intelligent, ce Rusard.

"Pourquoi vous êtes pas en cours ?" me questionna-t-il avec circonspection.

"Ce sont les affaires de McGonagall" répondis-je distraitement toujours en cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien porter. "Qu'est ce que vous avez là ?"

Rusard baissa les yeux sur son paquet en soupirant. Il dégagea ses robes une seconde et j'eus une brève vision de Harry avant qu'il ne le recouvrit. "Un bébé qui traînait," grogna-t-il. "Je vais prendre soin de lui -"

"Non !"

Rusard me dévisagea.

"Donnez-moi l'enfant" lui dis-je en tendant les bras. Rusard recula.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il suspicieux.

"Faites le, c'est tout".

Rusard ricana. "Et si je ne le fais pas ?"

Je réfléchis rapidement avant de sourire. "Alors vous aurez à faire avec Dumbledore."

Rusard me tendit contre son gré Harry. "Je ferai en sorte que Dumbledore soit au courant," me menaça-t-il, en bougeant son oeil gauche.

"J'allais justement vous le demander !" Je fis demi-tour et m'éloignai aussi calmement que possible.

Sirius allait le sentir passer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comment ça vous l'avez attendu ce chapitre ? Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes ! (grand sourire innocent) Ah, ça prend pas ? (regard de chat potté) Dans ce cas là, je m'excuse réellement !

Mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Je remercie Albane sans qui le travail que je fournis ne serait qu'une bien pâle copie de ce que vous lisez, donc ma correctrice et 'suggestionneuse de phrases', merci !

Et également tous les revieweurs…

**Jwulee** : Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

**Mystick** : Je suis heureuse que tu sois si intoxiquée, parce que vu le temps que je mets pour publier, j'ai bien besoin de ça ! lol Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité.

**Mirrabella** : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice ! Mais merci quand même d'apprécier !

**Nfertiti** : Les auteurs sont un peu longs ? Sans doute rien par rapport à ce que je fais pour traduire ! Mais si tu continues à apprécier, j'en suis ravie. Merci de ta review et de tes compliments !

**Albane** : c'est bien la première fois qu'on me reprochait d'avoir mis 2 chapitres trop vite ! mdr. Dray est totalement d'accord sur le fait que les vieux 'fragiles' n'ont plus rien à faire là ! Ben, vi, imagine la punition ! Faire étudier à des individus décérébrés une matière particulièrement difficile, dangereuse et dont ils n'ont rien à faire ! Moi je dis haut et fort, oui, c'est une punition ! Harry détestable ? Non, juste légèrement fugueur et curieux sur les bords… C'est sur que vu comme ça, on comprend pourquoi Potty est à l'aise dans les airs ! Un deuxième Dray avec Harry ?! N'y pense pas ! Quelle insulte pour cette si humble et pure famille ! McGo ne pleure plus, elle hurle maintenant ! Tu préfères ?! Peut-être qu'en effet, il valait mieux que Sev ne se doute pas de ce que Si préparait ! Plynn, je ne crois pas que l'auteur en reparle, mais il faudrait vérifier ! Enfin, comme je l'ai dit 12 fois, après avoir longuement hésité et interrogé ses lecteurs, l'auteur a choisi de ne pas faire de slash entre Si et Sev ! Merci de ta review, de ton soutien et de la mise à disposition de ton unique neurone pour la correction !

**Alinemcb54** : Je te remercie de ton compliment qui me va droit au cœur, mais encore une fois, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans une très bonne auteur et ma correctrice ! Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de partager cette fic avec vous, même si je suis très longue pour le faire !

**Yria** : Je te remercie, mais ces idées ne viennent absolument pas de moi mais de l'auteur qui a écrit ceci ! Enfin, comme dit le Captain Jack : «Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid.» Voila qui résume bien Sirius ! lol. Merci de ta review !

**Ptronille** : Est-ce que je mérite vraiment d'avoir des fans ?! J'en doute ! lol, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même ! Viens parmi nous, jeune disciple, nous t'accueillons les bras ouverts ! Les révisions, je suis en plein milieu, enfin, non, plutôt en plein partiels, mais c'est pas grave ! Merci de ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier !

**Debo** : Tu me ferais presque rougir ! Mais rien de tout ça ne m'est vraiment adressé, mis à part le fait que je pourrais être plus rapide ! Puisque de tous ces chapitres, je ne suis que la traductrice (géniale certes ! mdr mais quand même ! ) Merci quand même de tes encouragements et de ta review !


	10. Puppy love

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à **Rowling** et l'histoire à **Kay's Shekinah**, qui a changé de pseudo pour **JaimeyKay**. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

Et merci à **Albane** pour sa correction ! (D'ailleurs, Joyeux anniversaire à ma blonde correctrice au neurone infatigable ! ;) )

_Puppy love_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

C'est une semaine après avoir perdu Harry que Sirius lança la bombe.

"Hé, tu m'écoutes ?" Sirius me piqua avec sa fourchette.

"Aïe !" Bâtard.

"Oh, arrête, j'ai pas appuyé si fort."

"Appuyé ? Tu m'as quasiment transpercé !"

Sirius ricana. "Tu ne m'écoutais pas."

"Génial ! Ca veut dire que j'ai enfin appris à t'ignorer ! Je n'avais même pas réalisé que tu étais en train de parler." Je plissai le nez et continuai à manger mon petit déjeuner.

"T'es un bâtard, tu sais ça, Rogue ?" dit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation, en souriant pendant qu'il sirotait son jus.

"Ouais."

"Bien."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Harry qui était avec le professeur Flitwick. Sirius suivit mon regard.

"Flitwick est tellement excité d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de sa taille," me murmura Sirius à l'oreille, et j'en recrachai presque mes oeufs.

"Ne dis pas de conneries pareilles quand je mange." lui dis-je d'un ton rogue, en attrapant une serviette. "Sinon, qu'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure quand je t'ignorais ?"

Sirius fit un grand sourire. "Oh, ça. Et bien, il y a deux choses. D'abord, Remus va venir pour une semaine."

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer en une expression de dégoût. "Et... c'est bien ?"

Sirius me fusilla du regard.

"Bien sur, bien sur, ouais, youpi," ironisais-je. "Le loup-garou vient nous rendre visite. Quoi d'autre ?"

Le sourire de Sirius réapparut. "Je vais à un mariage."

Le jus que je sirotais m'en ressortit presque par le nez. "Quoi ?"

Il se renfrogna. "Vais à un mariage. Y a un problème ?"

"Non," me repris-je aussitôt, en me composant un visage on-ne-peut plus neutre. Sarcastique, je demandais. "Alors, qui est la fille ?"

"Amanda Burns," s'excita Sirius. Elle était un niveau en dessous de nous à l'école, je peux pas croire qu'elle soit toujours célibataire -"

"Burns ?" demandais-je, en essayant de me faire une image mentale de cette fille. "M'en souviens pas."

Sirius me fit un sourire rusé. "Moi si" et il gloussa. Je levais ma fourchette pour l'empêcher d'en dire d'avantage.

"Je ne veux pas en savoir plus," l'avertis-je. Sirius ricana et récupéra Harry de la garde auprès de Flitwick, car il avait apparemment besoin d'être changé. Je retournai à mon petit déjeuner alors que Sirius partait.

Sirius... allait à un mariage ? Qu'est ce qui me gênait tant ?

Et ça continua à me perturber toute la journée. J'étais tellement distrait par cette pensée que je ne faisais attention à rien de ce que je faisais.

"Idiot" réprimandais-je Bill Weasley dans mon dernier cours de la journée. "Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'ajouter du poisson lion ? Vous étiez censé ajouter des yeux de cafard !" Et je me saisis de ce que je croyais être des yeux de cafard pour les jeter dans le chaudron.

"Euh... Monsieur ? C'était pas -"

"Silence"

"Okay."D'accord …

Je remuai rapidement la potion, sans m'apercevoir que c'était en train d'éclabousser partout. "Et maintenant ?" lui demandai-je, énervé. "C'est censé être bleu foncé -"

Mais ce n'était pas bleu foncé. C'était jaune. Et ça commençait à projeter des gouttes un peu partout.

"Je voulais juste vous dire," reprit calmement Weasley, "que vous avez fini de mettre le poisson lion, pas les yeux de cafard."

Garçon stupide.

Je libérais les élèves plus tôt.

Je grimpai jusqu'au dortoir d'un pas lourd en oubliant le dîner. En ouvrant violemment la porte, je vis Sirius devant un miroir, habillé de ses plus belles robes. Harry était assis sur sa chaise et regardait son parrain d'un air pensif.

"Et comme ça ?" demanda Sirius à Harry. Il gloussa. "Ouais, je pense pareil," grimaça Sirius. "Je suis beau à damner-"

"-ridicule", ajoutai-je.

Sirius commença à se peigner. "Oh, salut Rogue. Pourquoi t'étais pas au dîner ?"

"Pas faim," marmonnais-je, en balançant mon sac sur la table et en me laissant tomber sur une des chaises.

"Mauvais cours ?"

"On peut dire ça."

Sirius termina de se peigner et se tourna pour me regarder. "Alors, comment c'est ?"

"Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de mon avis ? Harry t'a déjà donné le sien."

Sirius se renfrogna. "Franchement Rogue, je veux que ce soit parfait. Je ne veux rien louper avec Amanda."

Je commençai à sortir les derniers essais des étudiants. "M'en fous."

Sirius se ré-admira dans le miroir. "Oh, c'est bon," dit-il finalement. "Et bien, j'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance."

"Ouais, ouais," grommelais-je.

"Oh, et Remus arrive ce soir, tu te souviens ? Alors fais-lui un gros câlin de ma part."

"Sors de là !"

"Tout de suite !"

Et il me laissa tout seul avec Harry et un tas de copies

Je regardai longuement le bébé. "Je suppose que c'est juste toi et moi."

Harry bailla et se frotta les yeux.

"Ok, à y repenser, peut-être seulement moi. Je soulevai Harry de sa chaise et allai le mettre dans son lit. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de tomber endormi. Je me forçai à retourner à la table et à m'asseoir. "Dieu, pourquoi je leur ai donné ces maudits essais ?"

Je pris le premier de la pile des Gryffondor, lut les trois premières lignes et donnai un D à l'étudiant. Je ne savais même pas de qui il s'agissait, mais les trois premières lignes étaient pathétiques, alors pourquoi se fatiguer à lire le reste ? Je notai les dix premiers essais de cette façon avant d'arriver à ceux de Serpentard. Je n'avais même pas besoin de les lire. Je leur donnai tous un O.

Le temps fila sans que, plongé dans mes corrections, je ne m'en aperçus. Je n'avais même pas remarqué les pleurnichements qui venaient du lit de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crie à pleins poumons.

"C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive !" lui criai-je et je retournai vers le lit. Je pris le bébé, un biberon et le mit dans la bouche d'Harry.

"Mmm, miam miam," dis-je, sarcastique et je m'assis sur une chaise pendant que je nourrissais Harry.

L'étrange sensation que j'avais eue dans l'estomac la plus grande partie de la journée était revenue. La sensation qui me disait que quelque chose me gênait à propos de Sirius allant à un mariage. Je m'interrogeai pour la dixième fois, qu'est ce qui me dérangeait tant ?

Etait-ce parce que j'espérais que Sirius et moi élèverions Harry nous-même ? J'étais stupide de penser que Sirius ne voudrait pas se marier. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'en fait, j'avais imaginé que Sirius et moi nous occuperions de Harry, tous les deux, tout seuls

Je ne saisissais pas l'intérêt de la famille. Ca avait toujours mal tourné pour moi. Gamin, je devais supporter les constantes disputes et raclées de ses parents. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer m'installer avec une femme après avoir vécu ça.

J'avais été stupide de penser que Sirius aurait pu vouloir la même chose.

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein ?" demandai-je à Harry qui avait fini son biberon. Harry me fit un adorable sourire. "Oui, il vaut mieux pour toi !"

Je restai comme ça quelques secondes avant qu'une odeur très désagréable n'arrive à mes narines. Je regardai à nouveau Harry qui me faisait toujours le même sourire. C'est pour ça qu'il souriait, il venait de chi !

Un coup à la porte me tira de mes réflexions

"Entrez," fis-je, toujours parfaitement dégoûté. Remus Lupin apparut de derrière la porte, un sac dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre.

"Bonjours Severus," dit-il chaleureusement.

"Lupin."

Le sourire de Lupin s'étira. "Hé, Harry !"

Je me levai. "Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dire bonjour à Harry et tu pourrais changer sa couche pendant que tu y es ?"

Lupin me prit Harry. "J'en serais ravi. Sirius est toujours à son mariage ?

"Bien sur," répondis-je, sans pouvoir faire disparaître l'amertume de ma voix.

Lupin se retourna pour me regarder après avoir posé Harry sur la table. "Un problème ?"

"Rien qui ne te concerne," dis-je, avec entêtement en retournant à mes copies Lupin se tourna vers Harry et soupira.

"Ecoute Severus," dit-il. "T'énerve pas après Sirius. Il est toujours troublé par la mort de son meilleur ami"

"Ouais, de temps en temps, il a l'air de s'y faire," sifflai-je en faisant accidentellement un trou avec la plume dans l'essai que je corrigeai.

"Tu ne connais pas Sirius aussi bien que moi," continua Lupin sans me regarder. "C'est sa façon de régler les choses. Il met tout son temps, son énergie et ses pensées dans quelque chose d'autre. Ou, dans ce cas, quelqu'un d'autre. Une petite amie résoudra ses problèmes, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense."

"Et Harry ?" lui crachai-je. "Il peut pas mettre tout son temps, son énergie et ses pensées dans son filleul ?"

Lupin prit Harry et vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. "Bien sur qu'il prendra soin de Harry," me fit-il d'un ton rassurant, "Mais Harry lui rappelle aussi James -"

"Donc, à cause de ça, il a besoin de se détacher d'Harry ?"

"Oui," dit simplement Lupin. "Ecoute, Sirius reviendra. Il a juste besoin de temps pour se rendre compte des choses et des personnes importantes pour lui. Harry est toujours la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, mais il a besoin de temps pour moins souffrir en sachant que son meilleur ami, son frère est parti pour toujours.

"Par l'Enfer, comment tu fais pour le comprendre, Lupin ?"

Lupin me fit un sourire triste. "Tu t'y habitueras. Bon, tu as pas besoin d'aide ?"

Je lui tendis à contrecœur plus de la moitié de mes essais. "Mais ne sois pas gentil avec eux. La plupart de ces trucs sont remplis de conneries, alors note-les comme ça."

Nous avions presque terminé quand Sirius revint. "Remus," s'exclama-t-il et je me détournai quand ils se tombèrent dans les bras. Je finis la correction pendant qu'ils parlaient. Quand ce fut fait, Remus demanda à Sirius de lui raconter le mariage.

"Oh, c'était génial," répondit rêveusement Sirius. "Je crois que je suis amoureux Remy - elle est intelligente, elle est belle, tu dois absolument la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, je l'ai invitée à dîner demain soir, si ça vous dérange pas, les mecs.

"J'en ai rien à foutre," lui dis-je d'un ton neutre.

"Ca me va," répondit Lupin.

"Génial", Sirius rayonnait.

Lupin me congédia d'un coup d'œil, ils voulaient visiblement se parler en privé

"Je vais mettre Harry au lit," dis-je en roulant des yeux. Lupin acquiesça et articula silencieusement un merci.

En mettant Harry dans son lit, je me rappelai de ce que Sirius avait dit. Alors, il allait amener la fille à manger demain, hein ?

Un sourire sadique me monta aux lèvres et j'essayai de ne pas ricaner trop fort.

Oh, que j'avais hâte de la rencontrer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Onarluca** : Oh, tu sais, les author alerts marchent quand a le temps en ce moment ! Mais je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Celui ci arrive plus vite, mais ça aurait pu l'être encore d'avantage ! Un jour, je publierai à un rythme normal ! lol C'est ma grande résolution de début d'année !

**Nfertiti** : oh, je sais qu'il y en a qui mettent plus de 8 mois, mon dernier record, c'était 7 mois, on peut presque me mettre dans la même balance ! lol Rusard et imbécile, Sirius et tête en l'air, il y a des choses que ne changent pas ! lol. Merci de ta review !

**Mystick** : Arf, en effet, vision cauchemardesque ! Mais mieux vaut que ce soit Harry que Dray ! Imagine la crise de Lucius avec son ptit Malfoy dans les bras d'un Cracmol ! J'espère que tu as survécu, j'ai augmenté la vitesse de prise de ta dose, mais c'est toujours pas ça ! Enfin, je suis ravie de voir que ton enthousiasme ne disparaît pas, et merci de ta fidélité !

**Lunenoire **: Tu sais, je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fic, donc le contenu, je n'en suis pas vraiment responsable ! Merci de tes reviews !

**Debo **: j'ai accéléré le rythme, mais faut pas vous y habituer, même si le prochain est presque prêt, le suivant peut très bien mettre 6 mois à arriver ! Merci de ta review !

**Ptronille **: Jeune disciple, l'hilarité due à cette fic, je n'en suis pas responsable puisque le texte n'est pas de moi ! Mais vénère-moi autant que tu le souhaites quand même ! mdr, donc voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier cette humble traduction (d'une traductrice beaucoup moins humble ! héhéhé ! lol)


	11. Please help me cuz I'm breaking down

**You can't be serious !**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Sentant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à **Rowling **et l'histoire à **Kay's Shekinah**, qui a changé de pseudo pour **JaimeyKay**. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

Et merci à **Albane **pour sa correction sans qui ce texte ressemblerait à un condensé de phrases qui ne veulent rien dire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'étais au beau milieu d'un rêve reposant avec des conserves et un grille-pain (je ne sais vraiment pas d'où ils venaient) quand j'entendis claquer ma porte. Je grognai et me retournai avec la ferme intention de me rendormir. J'étais sur le point d'y arriver quand j'entendis une voix familière me demander,

"Hé, Roguy, quelle couleur va le mieux avec mes yeux ? Vert ou bleu ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Black !" le maudis-je en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts et de fixer Sirius.

"C'est une question importante !" se défendit Black. "Imagine qu'elle me plaque parce que je porte la mauvaise couleur ? Peut-être qu'elle a quelque chose contre le bleu et j'en porte ! Et si -"

"Sirius," dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme, mais en échouant misérablement. "Il est -" Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil, "- cinq heures et demi du matin. Je te donne six secondes pour sortir de ma chambre, ou je t'enfoncerai quelque chose de large et pointu dans le rectum."

"Pourquoi six ? Et pas trois ? Ou cinq ?"

"Sirius !"

"Ok, ok, je m'en vais. Je vais demander à Remy." Et il sortit brusquement.

Je me réinstallai sur mon oreiller, et appelai le sommeil, mais il refusa de venir. Je maudis Sirius en me traînant de mon lit à la salle de bain.

Et si elle avait quelque chose contre le bleu... honnêtement... c'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'avais jamais entendue !

Ou presque.

Je pris une douche et m'habillai, à présent bien réveillé. Je me demandai ce que j'allais pouvoir faire dans l'heure et demi qui venait quand j'entendis la voix de Lupin.

"Dégage! DEHORS!"

Je ricanai. Gentil loup-garou.

"Par l'Enfer !" dit Sirius en sortant de la chambre de Lupin. "C'est quoi votre problème, à tous ?"

"Les gens aiment rarement être réveillés pour des questions stupides."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Mais, c'est pas une question stupide, c'est -"

"M'en fous. Et n'insiste pas Black, c'est vraiment très immature."

Sirius soupira. "Je ne peux pas rester assis là. Je dois y aller."

"Par l'Enfer, où vas-tu ?"

"Je sais pas. Pas d'importance. J'ai juste... besoin d'être avec moi-même un moment.

Je le regardai partir, un peu déconcerté. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi!

J'entendis la porte de Lupin s'ouvrir et ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Il s'assit sur le divan en baillant.

"Pas pu me rendormir," grommela-t-il. "Il t'a demandé pour les couleurs... ?"

"Oui."

Lupin secoua la tête. "Où est-il allé ?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Il a juste dit qu'il voulait être seul un moment et il est parti."

Lupin fronça les sourcils et étudia la table basse devant lui. "C'est bizarre."

"Et nous réveiller pour nous demander quelle couleur il devrait porter tout à l'heure, ça ne l'est pas ?"

Lupin eut un petit rire. "C'est vrai. Bon, à ce propos. Sirius dit qu'il veut manger ici, avec nous cinq. Il est convaincu que quand elle le verra avec Harry, elle l'adorera."

Je reniflai. "Oh, alors, maintenant, il utilise Harry ?"

"Je me disais la même chose," admit Lupin.

"Tu lui as dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?"

Lupin s'interrompit une minute avant de répondre. "Non."

Je secouai la tête. "Evidemment. Lupin, tu es incapable de lui tenir tête. Tu le laisses faire ce qu'il veut. Résiste lui pour une fois !"

Lupin était silencieux. "Je sais que je devrais."

" Alors pourquoi ?" m'entendis-je hurler. Je me l'étais demandé depuis des années.

"J'ai pas les tripes pour," dit doucement Lupin.

Je fus abasourdi par la réponse.

Lupin et moi étions dans nos appartements plus tard dans la soirée. Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu. Lupin semblait inquiet.

"Tu ne penses pas que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ?" me demanda-t-il en plaçant les fourchettes à coté de chaque assiette.

"Avec optimisme - je veux dire - non" dis-je en rampant au sol pour chercher Harry. Je devais être ridicule. "Par l'Enfer, où est ce que le gamin est parti ?"

"Regarde derrière le divan," dit Lupin sans la moindre hésitation, alors qu'il était maintenant en train de placer les serviettes de table.

"Derrière le - oh tu es là. Qu'est ce que tu es donc en train de manger !"

"Ma'shy" dit Harry, toujours en train de mâchouiller.

"Oh, Seigneur, Lupin, il est en train de manger un marshmallow ! Qui était par terre !"

Lupin se tourna vers nous avec un léger froncement de sourcils. "Un marshmallow ? Comment est-il arrivé ici ? On n'en a jamais eu ici."

Cela eut pour effet de me dégoûter encore plus. J'essayais de récupérer le reste du marshmallow des mains d'Harry mais il les éloigna de moi dans avec un cri perçant.

''Nin !"

"D'accord, d'accord," grognais-je. "Vas-y, mange-le ! Mais si tu tombes raide mort, c'est pas mon problème."

"Severus, relève-toi. Tu es ridicule."

Je sursautai et fusillai Lupin du regard, lequel me rendit un grand sourire.

"Maudit sois-tu -"

Je fus interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

"Sirius ! Où étais-tu ?" demanda Lupin en posant le reste de l'argenterie.

Est-ce moi, ou Remus s'adressa à Sirius avec le ton d'une matrone à son mari ?

Sirius tenait une douzaine de roses. "Lui chercher quelques fleurs," dit-il d'un air penaud.

"Toute la journée ?"

"Et bien, non. Mais je ne vais pas gaspiller mon temps à bavarder ! Amanda sera là dans une demi-heure ! Et j'ai besoin de me doucher !" Il fila à la douche et claqua la porte. Lupin me regarda, je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

Je soulevai Harry du sol et le déposai dans sa chaise haute, où il continua à manger son marshmallow. "C'est infect, tu sais ?" Il me tendait ce qu'il en restait.

"Oh, c'est mignon, il te l'offre," dit Lupin en riant.

"Manv'," insista Harry.

"Non, merci," lui répondis-je. "Ignoble."

Les yeux verts de Harry se remplirent de larmes. "Euplé?"

Je regardai Lupin avec désespoir, il croisa les bras et me regarda avec une grimace. "Peux-tu résister à une frimousse aussi adorable ?"

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux, et je pris le reste de marshmallow à Harry. Je le jetai rapidement dans ma bouche et l'avalai, en ignorant sa consistance détrempée par la salive de Harry. Je l'entendis crier de contentement. Rapidement, je saisis un verre d'eau et en but deux gorgées.

"Tu es bon joueur, Severus," dit Lupin, assis à la table.

"Hmm hmm."

Sirius nous rejoint à la table quelques minutes plus tard, en portant des robes d'un bleu sombre. "Mais, si elle avait quelque chose contre le bleu ?" me moquais-je. Sirius grimaça.

"Je suis vraiment trop beau," dit-il.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant que nous attendions qu'Amanda arrive. Même Harry était silencieux pour une fois, content de tous nous voir.

Finalement, j'entendis le coup redouté. Sirius remit de l'ordre dans ses robes et alla répondre à la porte. Lupin et moi nous levâmes.

"Bonjour beauté," dit doucement Sirius. J'entendis un gloussement.

"Bonjour, toi de même."

Quelque chose dans sa voix me semblait familier...

Sirius ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer. Et c'est là que ça me frappa.

Je la connaissais.

Son nom n'était pas Amanda Burns.

C'était Amanda Nott.

Femme d'un Mangemort.

_Merde !_

Je tournais rapidement le dos, me jetai contre la porte de ma chambre, en trouvait la poignée, l'ouvrai, me précipitai dans l'ouverture puis la refermai. Je m'y appuyai en respirant bruyamment.

Qu'est ce que Sirius faisait avec la femme de Nott ?

Merde, qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Elle m'avait rencontré ! Elle savait qui je suis !

On frappa à ma porte. "Severus ?"

Lupin.

"Severus, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Severus -"

J'ouvris rapidement la porte et tirai Lupin à l'intérieur.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Lupin," sifflai-je, "tu ne sais pas qui c'est, n'est ce pas ?"

Lupin me lança une expression étrange. "Bien sur que si," dit-il. "C'est Amanda Burns -"

"Plus maintenant," l'interrompis-je.

Exaspéré, Lupin soupira. "Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? "

"Lupin, c'est Amanda Nott."

Lupin souleva un sourcil. "Et alors ?"

"Et alors ! Mais c'est la femme d'un Mangemort !"

Il y eut un silence choqué pendant que Lupin assimilait cette information. Lui, il trouverait une solution.

"Severus..."

Je n'aimais pas son intonation.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu es énervé que Sirius amène sa cavalière ici, mais c'est pas une excuse pour inventer des choses comme ça."

Je sentis la rage parcourir mes veines. "_Quoi ?_ Je n'invente rien du tout !"

Lupin secoua la tête. "Je te croyais meilleur que ça, Severus."

Et il partit.

Je restai debout, tout seul, les poings serrés, tremblant de colère.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Lupin ne m'avait pas cru.

Je suppose que je devais me débrouiller seul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Maintenant, passons à vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !

Nfertiti : C'est sans doute une idée à laquelle il a pensé sur le coup, mais quand on ne connaît pas sa victime... enfin, tu as eu une première partie de ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! La réaction d'Amanda dans le prochain je crois, pas encore commencé à traduire d'ailleurs, faut que je m'y mette ! Merci de ta review et de ton assiduité !

Cec' : et voui, un nouveau chapitre, c'est suffisamment rare pour être mentionné ! lol

La Folleuh : C'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur la plupart de mes écrits ! Et je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire découvrir cette excellente fic au public francophone ! Merci.

Onarluca : oh, je prends mon temps, si je n'ai pas envie d'écrire, je n'écris pas, idem pour traduire ! Ce qui explique la grande variation du temps que je peux mettre pour mes publications ! Merci !

Mystick : Arf, pas de disparition d'enthousiasme ? Tu m'en vois ravie même si je n'ai pas le droit aux éloges en tant que traductrice, ça va droit au cœur quand même ! Le plan diabolique a eu du mal à se mettre en place, hein ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité !

Ptronille : La traductrice-pas-humble-du-tout remercie son humble disciple de ses compliments qui ne sont pas prêts de faire dégonfler les chevilles et la tête de leur propriétaire ! Voici la suite, et merci !

Alinemcb54 : De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie de lire et de dire que tu apprécies la fic et mon travail !


	12. Try honesty

J'étais debout dans ma chambre, tremblant de fureur.

Sois damné de ne pas me croire, Lupin. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi inventerais-je ça ?

Je qualifiai Lupin de noms qui auraient même épouvanté ma mère.

J'aurais du m'en douter. J'aurais du me douter que Lupin trouverait une raison pour ne pas me faire confiance. Il ne m'avait jamais fait confiance. Il agissait comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une bonne raison pour ne plus le faire.

"Connard," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. "Connard, connard, conn -"

"Roguy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là dedans ?"

Merde. Sirius. Et impossible de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti. Alors je fis une chose particulièrement mature.

Je l'ignorai.

J'entendis quelqu'un venir jusqu'à la porte et frapper. "Rogue ? T'es mort ?"

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je l'entendis soupirer.

"Allez, viens, mec. Sors."

Pas moyen.

A ma surprise, j'entendis Amanda répondre.

"Laisse moi essayer."

Oh non, stupide garce, n'y pense même pas ! Si tu entres, je ne suis pas responsable de ce que je pourrais faire.

Apparemment, elle ne m'entendit pas puisqu'elle ouvrit la porte, entra, puis la referma. Très bien, elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Jouons. Je sortis rapidement ma baguette pendant qu'elle se retournait. Je plissai des yeux quand elle me fit face. Elle portait Harry sur sa hanche.

STUPIDE GARCE !

_Et bien, c'est une femme de Mangemort, _me dis-je. _Elle est assez intelligente pour savoir que je l'aurais ensorcelée._

"Par l'Enfer, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?" lui demandai-je froidement, en abaissant ma baguette.

"Oh Severus," dit-elle en baissant la voix de manière à ce que Sirius ou Lupin ne puisse pas l'entendre. "Je suis déçue. Tu n'as pas encore deviné ?"

Mon regard glissa d'elle à Harry qui, totalement inconscient du danger, lui tiraillait la robe.

"Si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je te tuerai," la menaçais-je pendant que des choses bien pires que la mort me traversaient l'esprit. Elle me sourit gentiment.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Severus. _Je _n'ai pas prévu de lui faire de mal. Mon maître, par contre ..."

"Tu n'as plus de maître, salope, grâce à l'enfant que tu tiens."

Le sourire d'Amanda s'élargit. "Ne sois pas stupide. Tu étais à la réunion. Nous avons un nouveau maître à présent. Tu n'as certainement pas oublié Lucius... ?"

Merde. Si. L'enseignement et l'éducation de Harry m'avaient ôté toute idée de Mangemort de la tête.

Amanda haussa un sourcil. "Je suppose que si. Enfin, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, Severus. Je ne lui ferai rien pour l'instant. Alors baisse ta baguette. Tu ne voudrais pas que petit Harry soit blessé quand même ! " Elle sortit sa propre baguette. "Pour être sure que tu n'essaieras pas... de me mettre hors de combat, j'ai apposé une petite malédiction sur Harry, là. Laisse-moi tranquille et je l'enlèverai en partant. Mais tente quoique ce soit…"

J'ignorai la haine qui courait dans mes veines et rangeai ma baguette.

"C'est mieux comme ça, hein ?" dit-elle avec une hypocrite amabilité. "Je te promets que le dîner sera tranquille et agréable si tu te conduis bien. D'accord ?"

Je ne dis rien, la fixant les yeux plissés par la colère. Sirius frappa à nouveau à la porte.

"Ca va là dedans tous les deux ?"

"Oh, oui, Sirius !" répondit gaiement Amanda. "On arrive." Elle se retourna vers moi. "Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit." Elle ouvrit la porte et me fit signe de passer le premier. Je refusai de la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte.

Génial. On était dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Est ce qu'Amanda espérait que j'allais croire qu'elle n'essaierait rien pendant le dîner ? Bien sur que non, me répondis-je en moi-même.

Mais qu'est ce que j'allais faire ? Lupin ne me croyait pas, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Sirius le fasse.

Je pris ma place à table en fusillant Lupin du regard, assis en face de moi. Il me rendit calmement mon regard.

"Ca va mieux, Severus ?" me demanda-t-il.

"Oui, merci," répondis-je d'un ton acerbe en respirant profondément. Lupin fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Je le lâchai du regard pour regarder Sirius et Amanda. Amanda parlait calmement avec Sirius, en gloussant presque continuellement. Harry était assis sur ses genoux et les regardait parler tous les deux l'air intéressé. Je devais éloigner Harry d'elle.

"Allez, laisse-moi le prendre," dis-je à Amanda, en tendant les bras pour attraper le bébé.

"Oh," minauda Amanda d'un ton chagriné. "Je me demandais, je peux le garder encore un peu ? Si tu es d'accord, Sirius ?"

"Porte le aussi longtemps que tu voudras Manda," répondit Sirius, les yeux brillants de ... bonheur ? Joie ? Quoi que ça ait été, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. "Il a l'air de t'aimer."

Sur cette réponse, Amanda se retourna et me jeta un regard en coin. Lupin observa l'échange d'un air pensif, mais ne dit rien.

Le dîner fut silencieux. Amanda et Sirius préféraient parler tous les deux entre eux, Lupin n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et je sentais la colère monter en moi au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

"Je suis repue," gémit finalement Amanda une heure plus tard. "Le dîner était délicieux, merci beaucoup."

"De rien," dit Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu as trop mangé pour aller te promener ?"

"Bien sur que non," le charma-t-elle. "J'irais n'importe où avec toi."

"Tant mieux alors," sourit Sirius en l'aidant à se lever. 'Allons-y". Il tendit à Amanda son manteau et l'aida à l'enfiler. Amanda se tourna vers Remus et moi.

"C'était très agréable de vous rencontrer tous les deux. A bientôt j'espère."

Lupin se leva pour aller lui serrer la main et les accompagner jusqu'à la porte, mais je restai sur mon siège. Amanda me fit un signe de la tête, ses yeux soudain sérieux : le message était clair.

_J'ai enlevé la malédiction._

Je la tuerai même si c'est la dernière chose que je dusse faire

Amanda détourna finalement son regard de moi et tendit Harry à Lupin. "Il est tellement chou," roucoula-t-elle. "Si vous avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, vous savez qui venir trouver..."

Je grognai, sans me déranger. "N'y compte pas."

Sirius me fixa, et je m'en détournai, soudain exténué, et puis je me pris la tête dans les mains. J'entendis Sirius et Amanda partir et Lupin les saluer. Je ne relevai pas la tête, même après avoir entendu la porte se refermer. J'entendis Lupin venir vers moi et s'asseoir sur sa chaise, mais il demeura silencieux.

"Severus-"

"Laisse tomber ! " Entendre la voix de Lupin me rendait malade, et je voulais simplement que tout disparaisse.

"Severus, je te crois."

J'avais dû mal entendre ! Je levai les yeux sur lui. "Tu quoi ?"

Lupin soupira et fixa ses mains. "Je te crois."

Je le fixai avec incrédulité. "Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules, sans me regarder. "J'ai eu tort de ne pas te croire tout à l'heure. Mais quand elle a convaincu Sirius d'aller te parler dans ta chambre, et le regard qu'elle t'a lancé quand tu as proposé de prendre Harry..."

"Tu sais pourquoi elle est là, hein ?" l'interrompis-je, en le forçant à me regarder .

"Oui,", souffla-t-il. "Mais je ne comprends pas comment -"

"Lucius Malfoy est le nouveau Maître," lui dis-je amèrement. "Les Mangemorts ne vont pas essayer de retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le ramener au pouvoir. Malfoy les a convaincus de trouver Harry et d'essayer de l'élever dans la Magie Noire à cause de sa puissance potentielle."

Lupin ferma les yeux, paraissant plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. "Alors, on fait quoi ?"

Question simple. Ce que je faisais chaque fois que j'avais un problème.

"Amanda Nott était la cavalière de Sirius ?" me demanda Dumbledore pour confirmer l'histoire de Lupin. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

"Ca complique les choses," dit simplement le vieil homme. "A-t-elle dit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous renseigner sur ce que les Mangemorts préparent ?"

"Non," répondis-je. "Elle a juste dit que, _elle, _ellene ferait pas de mal à Harry, mais que son 'maître',_ lui_, le pourrait."

"Malfoy," murmura pensivement Dumbledore. J'acquiesçai de nouveau.

Dumbledore, qui portait Harry, posa sur lui un oeil évaluateur. "Cet enfant est le sorcier le plus important du monde," dit-il doucement. "Je sacrifierais ma vie pour lui."

Lupin sembla particulièrement étonné. "Pourquoi ?"

Dumbledore nous regarda tous les deux et nous dit de nous asseoir. Il s'assit derrière son bureau avec Harry sur les genoux.

"Comme tu le sais Severus, " commença-t-il, "il y a une prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort."

Je sentis le regard de Lupin me transpercer mais je ne le regardai pas.

"Oui Monsieur."

"Tu en as seulement entendu le début."

"Oui Monsieur," répétai-je. Peut-être me divulguerait-il la prophétie dans son entier...

Mais Dumbledore décida plutôt d'éclairer Lupin. "Remus, vous avez cru que Voldemort était allé à Godric's Hollow cette nuit-là pour tuer James et Lily. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai."

Lupin parut stupéfait. "Alors... pourquoi y est-il allé ?"

"Il voulait les tuer, oui, mais son but premier était de tuer Harry."

La bouche de Lupin s'ouvrit en silence. Il se débrouilla pour retrouver sa voix. "Tuer Harry ? Mais -"

"Il y a eu une prophétie concernant un garçon né le 31 juillet 1980," l'interrompis-je. "Il naîtrait de parents qui avaient défié par trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il aurait le pouvoir de le mettre à bas.

Lupin regarda Dumbledore comme pour confirmer ma version. Dumbledore acquiesça, puis il continua.

"Severus espionnait pour Voldemort quand la prophétie a été faite à la Tête de Sanglier. Il a été viré par mon frère qui gère le pub, avant qu'il n'ait pu entendre le reste."

Je me tus, aux écoutes.

"La prophétie continue : seul Harry pourra défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'il ne le fait pas, alors, Voldemort le tuera."

Lupin se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. J'étudiai Dumbledore. Bien sur, j'avais deviné la fin de la prophétie. Mes yeux tombèrent sur Harry qui s'endormait sur les genoux du directeur.

"Alors, James et Lily ont été tués en bonus ?" croassa Lupin.

"J'ai quelques raisons de croire que James et Lily avaient prévu ceci," dit doucement Dumbledore.

"Vous voulez dire... qu'ils avaient prévu de mourir ?"

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Je m'en suis rendu compte la nuit suivant leur mort. L'avant-veille d'Halloween, James est venu à Poudlard avec ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux."

"Sa cape d'invisibilité," murmura Lupin. Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau.

"Il me l'a donnée, me disant de la donner à son fils quand il irait à Poudlard. J'étais troublé, et je lui ai dit que ce serait lui qui la donnerait à son fils à son entrée à Poudlard. James m'a poussé à la prendre, et à la donner à Harry."

"Et alors ?" rétorqua Lupin. "Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils avaient prévu de mourir !"

"Non, tu as raison. Mais alors j'ai entendu dire que James et Lily avaient mis une grosse somme de leur épargne dans un coffre à Gringotts pour Harry -"

"Ca ne veut rien dire !" s'énerva Lupin, "tous les parents font ça pour leurs enfants !"

"James et Lily ont triplé cette somme la veille de leur mort," dit calmement Dumbledore.

Je restai figé. Est ce que Dumbledore pouvait avoir raison ? Est ce que James et Lily auraient pu prévoir leur mort ?

Dumbledore continua. "Quand j'ai demandé à James si je pourrais aller les voir à Halloween, il a dit que Lily et lui avaient déjà prévu quelque chose."

"C'était Halloween ! Evidemment qu'ils avaient prévu quelque chose !"

"J'ai aussi quelques raisons de croire que Lily avait le don de voyance -"

"Arrêtez, arrêtez."

Lupin ne pouvait en entendre davantage. Il se leva et alla vers Dumbledore. "Nous étions là pour vous tenir au courant d'Amanda Nott et des plans des Mangemorts. _Pas _pour parler de James et Lily."

"Bien sur," dit Dumbledore, en murmurant presque. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Nous sortîmes un quart d'heure plus tard, laissant Harry à Dumbledore après avoir promis de venir dans notre appartement quand Sirius reviendrait de sa promenade avec Amanda.

"Mettez-moi un mot quand il arrivera," avait-il dit.

Dumbledore ne nous avait pas dit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire au retour de Sirius mais Lupin voulait à tout prix sortir du bureau et Dumbledore me fit signe de l'accompagner.

Nous retournâmes sans un mot à notre appartement, et le silence perdura même après que nous soyons entrés et installés. Lupin fixait le mur avec un regard vide et je n'essayais pas de chercher quelque chose à dire. Je dispensai encore mes quelques remarques habituelles sur les devoirs des étudiants, en essayant de garder mon esprit occupé pendant que l'information sur les Potter faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Alors James et Lily avaient prévu de mourir. Pourquoi ?

_Réfléchis, idiot, si Dumbledore a dit vrai et que Lily était une voyante -"_

Alors, qu'avait-elle vu ?

_Apparemment quelque chose qui l'a convaincue qu'elle et James allaient mourir. Après, ils se sont débrouillés pour sauver leur enfant et vaincre le Mage Noir. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient de plus ?_

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas rester vaincu. Il allait chercher un moyen de revenir au pouvoir, et là ?

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Sirius. Il était tellement joyeux qu'il ne remarqua pas le désarroi évident de Lupin.

"Tu en a mis, du temps ! " dis-je brusquement.

"On a fait une longue promenade, si tu vois ce que je veux dire -"

"Black, assieds-toi. Nous trois et Dumbledore devons avoir une petite discussion."

* * *

**Comment ça ? Qui insinue que je me suis fait attendre ? Bon d'accord, j'admets, j'ai honte ! Enfin, bonne nouvelle pour vous, le prochain chapitre a bien avancé ! °apprécie à leur juste valeur les hurlements hystériques du public déchainé° Merci ! **

**Onarluca : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !**

**La Folleuh, ma disciple, je t'ai manqué j'espère ? (tu es censée dire oui de manière très joyeuse et empressée !), en effet, pôv' Sev, l'auteur l'a pas loupé, mais je l'aime bien vu sous cet angle ! J'espère que tu auras apprécié le chapitre, et merci de ta review !**

**Alinemcb54 : Voila ta réponse, je parie que tu n'aimes toujours pas Amanda °regard angélique°, Harry, on l'a pas trop vu dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est comme prétexte, et pis Sev'... ben voila ce qu'il a Sev' ! Merci de ta review !**

**Jwulee, je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ! rougis en espérant continuer à te plaire, merci !**

**Namyothis : Je remercie Didi de sa bienveillance et se grandeur d'âme, mais je ne mérite pas les compliments puisque je ne suis que l'humble (voui, je sais, no comment) traductice de cette fic !**

**Mystick : Les éloges, voui, je les mérite, je suis parfaite, je le sais et je l'ai toujours su ! °rire démoniaque° Et je te remercie de l'avoir remarqué et fait remarquer à toutes les personnes nous entourant ! Ma perfection enfin reconnue aux yeux de tous... Moi, suis pas vraiment bilingue, mais c'est un bon moyen de me faire bosser mon anglais (on est en fac d'anglais ou on ne l'est pas ! ;)) mais j'admets qu'à part cette fic, je ne mets quasiment jamais les pieds sur la section anglophone du site ! Merci**

**Natalia : En effet c'est une traduction, je suis bien contente que mon boulot te plaise ! Tu devrais avoir eu quelques réponses à tes doutes dans ce chapitre. Merci ! (et tu peux me tutoyer ! ;))**

**Ptronille : Voui, que veux-tu, je suis tellement modeste, je rougis ! ;) Le pire c'est que c'est vrai ! Enfin, que je rougis, pas que je suis modeste ! lol. Gogolle, toi ? Meuh non, je connais tellement, tellement pire que toi ! 8-) Merci de ta review ! Et la, tu peux pas te vanter de m'avoir fait rougir ! Nananananèreuh !**

**Merci à tous de votre patience à l'égard d'une traductrice ayant oublié ce que signifie le mot 'délai' et n'ayant jamais entendu parler de 'raisonnable'. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier !**


	13. The reason

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

* * *

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça quand il vit nos expressions solennelles. Enfin, pour être exact, quand il vit l'expression solennelle de Lupin, puisque la mienne l'était toujours, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important.

Sirius prit un siège face à Lupin et nous regarda alternativement l'un et l'autre. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il, "c'est Harry ?"

Sans répondre, j'abandonnai mes copies de Potions pour m'asseoir aux cotés de Lupin sur le canapé. Comme je ne disais rien, Sirius se tourna vers Lupin.

"Remus ?"

Le regard vide de Lupin oscilla mais il continua de fixer le mur en clignant furieusement des yeux. Merde. Visiblement, j'allais devoir me débrouiller tout seul. Peut-être que Lupin ne savait pas comment je m'occupe de ce genre de choses...

"Est ce que quelqu'un va se décider à me dire ce qui se passe ici ?" s'impatienta Sirius en levant les bras. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil vers Lupin, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Je soupirai fortement.

"Ecoute Black, ta copine ? C'est la femme d'un Mangemort," dis-je carrément, attendant stoïquement l'assimilation des informations. D'abord, Sirius essaya de rire (jaune).

"Amanda ?" il eut un rire nerveux. "Okay, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais c'est pas une raison pour dire -"

"Il a raison, Sirius." Je regardai Lupin, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il venait de parler. Je pensais l'avoir peut-être simplement entendu dans ma tête puisqu'il l'avait dit si doucement, mais finalement, Lupin tira son regard du mur pour le poser sur Sirius.

"C'est la femme de Nott," continua sourdement Lupin, en gardant son regard plongé dans celui de Sirius. Son rire mourut sur ses lèvres et je compris qu'il croyait Lupin.

"Mais... mais, pourquoi ?" demanda Sirius, dans un souffle, en s'appuyant à son dossier de chaise pour nous regarder.

"POURQUOI ?" Je me levai, en ayant plus qu'assez. "POURQUOI ? Tu es stupide Black ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment cru que tu l'intéressais ? T'as pas vu comment elle a tourné autour de Harry ce soir ? Je t'ai rien DIT à propos des Mangemorts et de ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire pour continuer sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

A ma grande surprise, Sirius se ratatina sur sa chaise alors que je lui hurlais dessus. Je n'avais jamais vu la peur dans ses yeux auparavant, et une seconde, je me sentis bien de savoir que j'en était le responsable après tout ce que j'avais subi pendant nos études...

Le sentiment ne dura qu'une seconde, mais je m'en sentis honteux néanmoins. Je me secouai mentalement pour me débarrasser de cette sensation et retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé en respirant bruyamment. Sirius s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

"Je suis un idiot," gémit-il, les mots étaient si étouffés que j'avais peine à les comprendre. "Je suis désolé. J'étais juste..." En soupirant, il releva la tête et se leva. "Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais." Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et en ferma la porte.

Je me tournai vers Lupin qui fixait maintenant ses pieds. "Je crois que c'est ton tour," lui dis-je.

Lupin secoua la tête. "Je... je peux pas."

Je grognai. Franchement, comme un taureau. L'air se précipita hors de mes narines et je me levai, en colère. Wow, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais fait ce bruit. Savais pas que j'en étais capable ! "C'est ton meilleur ami, Lupin, et il a besoin de toi." Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi qui venait de dire ça. Comme si j'y connaissais quelque chose en affaires de conseils.

Les mots suivants de Lupin furent presque inaudibles. "Je sais," souffla-t-il. "Et j'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas."

Résolution.

"Tu sais quoi ? Te prends pas la tête à aller le voir plus tard. Je m'en occupe maintenant." Et, comme en dehors de mon corps, je me vis marcher vers la porte de Sirius, l'ouvrir, entrer puis la refermer derrière moi. Whoa ! Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Hmm. Je devrais essayer ça plus souvent.

Je me détournai de la porte pour trouver Sirius allongé sur son lit, la tête cachée dans les bras. Je restai planté une minute, à l'observer. Il n'avait pas l'air conscient de ma présence et je ne m'annonçai pas.

Après quelques minutes à rester debout en me demandant si j'avais fait la bonne chose, j'entendis Sirius murmurer. "C'était pas un mauvais mec, tu sais."

Complètement perdu et me demandant où il voulait en venir, je finis par m'exprimer. "Qui ?"

"James," me répondit Sirius d'une voix fatiguée, en relevant la tête pour me regarder. "Tu devrais m'en vouloir à moi, pas à lui."

Là, j'étais totalement dérouté. "Tu m'excuseras mais je ne comprends vraiment pas l'intérêt de -"

"Bien sur que si !" Là, il ressemblait d'avantage au Sirius que je connaissais et... euh... "Tout revient à lui," continua Sirius dans un soupir en regardant le plafond

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. "Bien sur que tu vas pas dire que c'était un sale type ! T'étais son meilleur ami ! Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il m'a fait."

Sirius me regarda stupéfait. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ? C'est pas comme si tu étais innocent. Je veux dire, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu étais le connard de Serpentard (et tu méritais parfaitement ce nom) et il était le Gryffondor. Bien sur, on t'a traité comme de la merde, mais tu le méritais !"

J'ouvris la bouche, furieux, mais Sirius se leva et me coupa. "Je vais te montrer quelque chose," dit-il, en ouvrant son armoire et en sortant une Pensine. Je retins tout commentaire sarcastique. Sirius me fit signe de m'approcher et de me tenir debout à coté de lui, et je m'approchai à contrecœur de la pensine.

"Je parie que tu te demandes comment les nouvelles de ton changement de camp ont été prises du coté de l'Ordre du Phénix quand Dumbledore nous l'a dit," dit Sirius en fixant la pensine du regard. Bien sur que je me l'étais demandé mais...

Sirius me regarda. "Alors, vas-y," dit-il en parlant de la pensine.

Je l'observai, cherchant n'importe quelle arrière pensée. Sirius dut le comprendre à mon regard car il roula des yeux. "Je ne lui ai rien fait," insista-t-il. "Maintenant, vas-y."

Je les regardai alternativement, la pensine et lui, avant d'y plonger. Après tout, j'étais légèrement curieux.

Okay. Je crevais d'envie de le savoir.

J'atterris dans une salle que je ne reconnus pas, remplie de monde. Je sus immédiatement que c'étais l'Ordre que je voyais car j'étais arrivé à coté de Franck Longdubat, qui regardait, incrédule, quelqu'un devant lui. Je tournai le regard et vis Dumbledore, devant tout le monde, paraissant éreinté.

"Je vous en donne ma parole, Severus Rogue a changé de camp," dit-il fermement, et cela donnait l'impression qu'il l'avait répété et répété encore. "Je ne vous mentirais pas."

Franck s'était levé pour protester avec véhémence. "Dumbledore, je sais que vous êtes adepte des secondes chances, et que vous aimez croire que les gens peuvent changer, mais c'est de Rogue qu'on parle ! Un de ces sales mangemorts -" Je rougis de rage "- qui a fait Dieu sait quoi !"

Je fus reconnaissant en voyant les yeux de Dumbledore briller dangereusement, mais il réussit à paraître calme quand il parla. "Je vais devoir vous demander de vous asseoir Franck, et de vous taire. Il se trouve que j'ai la preuve que Severus a changé de coté. Il -"

Je cessai de m'occuper de Dumbledore puisque je savais qu'il allait dire à l'Ordre ce que j'avais entendu à la Tête de Sanglier. A la place, je parcourus la salle du regard, pour chercher... oh, il était là. J'étais surpris de voir que James était resté silencieux durant toute l'altercation. Lily aussi. Tous les deux paraissaient un peu perturbés, et je vis Lily se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de James. James la regarda et acquiesça farouchement. Je mourai d'envie de savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Je me rendis compte que la salle était à nouveau silencieuse. Dumbledore avait terminé son explication et les membres de l'Ordre y réfléchissaient.

"D'accord, Dumbledore," dit Gideon Prewett, brisant le silence. "Je vous fais confiance. Vous n'avez jamais eu tort."

Un à un, les autres membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent en accord avec lui, à l'exception de Frank Longdubat. Je résistai à la tentation de lui cogner l'arrière de la tête, sachant que ça ne ferait aucune différence.

Dumbledore renvoya le groupe mais demanda aux Potter et aux Longdubat de rester. Sirius, têtu comme il était, refusa de partir. "Je sais ce qui va se passer," dit-il à Dumbledore, "et je ne m'en irai pas." Dumbledore regarda James qui secoua la tête, signifiant son accord.

Je m'approchai doucement de Dumbledore, sachant ce qu'il allait leur dire, et curieux des réactions des couples. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas exactement ce que Dumbledore avait dit à l'Ordre à propos de la prophétie puisque j'avais détourné mon attention de lui.

Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse parler, James le fit. "Je sais que c'est Rogue qui vous a parlé de la prophétie."

A en juger par l'air choqué du couple Longdubat, je compris que Dumbledore avait probablement seulement dit à l'Ordre que je lui avais donné une information importante, sans préciser de quoi il s'agissait. Lily semblait particulièrement calme quand elle acquiesça, en accord avec son mari.

"Et je sais que vous allez nous dire, à Frank et moi que nous allons devoir nous entendre avec Rogue et mettre nos 'différences' de coté," continua James en regardant Frank. "Mais," il soupira, "vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Au moins pour moi. Je ne causerai aucun problème avec lui."

Je jurerais que, pour la première fois, Dumbledore fut pris de court. Je ris presque de son expression surprise. Il demanda silencieusement à James de continuer.

"Et bien, c'est juste que..." James chercha ses mots. Oui, et ? me demandai-je. "Quiconque aide mon fils -" il jeta un coup d'œil à Frank "- et le sien, est... okay pour moi."

Je m'évanouis presque.

"Maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire que nous serons les meilleurs amis," précisa rapidement James. "Mais je ne commencerai rien avec lui. Mince, je lui dirai rien. Je ferai comme s'il n'existait pas s'il y a besoin."

Je vis Frank lancer un drôle de regard à James. "Attends une seconde. Je suis perdu. Tu le hais, ça ne te ferai sans doute rien de le savoir mort. A quoi est du ce changement d'avis ?"

James regarda Franck d'un air sérieux et soupira. "Mes priorités ont... changé."

Je sentis quelque chose attraper mon bras et me sortir lentement de ce souvenir. Sirius et moi revinrent dans la chambre avec un grognement.

"Zut," murmurai-je en me frottant l'arrière train. Quand je me rendis compte que Sirius n'avait pas répondu, je me tournai vers lui. Il paraissait attendre ma réaction vis à vis du souvenir.

J'avoue que j'étais surpris. Je pensais que Dumbledore avait obligé James à me laisser tranquille. Jamais, je n'aurai pense qu'il l'avait décidé dès le début. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé la réaction de Frank Longdubat. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien. Lui et moi allions devoir avoir une petite discussion.

Pour briser la tension (et le silence), je grimaçai un silence. "Je peux pas attendre d'avoir le gamin Longdubat en cours !"

"Oui, Frank a été un salaud," dit Sirius, désinvolte. "Mais il pensait mal."

"Oui," soufflai-je, "c'est sur". Après avoir revu James et Lily, je savais que je devais dire à Sirius ce que Dumbledore venait de nous confier.

Merde. Ca allait pas être facile.

"Hmm, Sirius ? Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir."

* * *

Voici pour ce chapitre, qui ne s'est pas trop fait attendre si on prend en compte les partiels, des bouts de vacances, des WE par ci par là et une béta-reader débordée ! A ce propos, je voudrais la remercier deux fois plus que d'habitude puisque j'ai oublié de le faire la dernière fois ! Et s'il reste quelques fautes, je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de relire pour tenir le délai promis.

_Onarluca_ : Merci de continuer à suivre malgré mon rythme de publication particulièrement lent et de ta fidélité dans les reviews !

_Folleuh : _Ma disciple ! Voila, comme promis le chap ! (Comment ça je l'avais encore oublié aujourd'hui +regard angélique+) Ton enthousiasme me fait toujours autant plaisir ! (et oui, je vais lire tes fics dès que j'ai 5 minutes ! Promis de chez promis !)

_Alinemcb54 _: Bon, j'espere que ce Sirius là t'aura un peu remonté le moral, maintenant qu'il a un peu ouvert les yeux ! Sev' est égal à lui-même, Harry ne fait rien, ... Enfin, voila quoi ! Pas d'Amanda par contre ! Pas trop déçue ? lol Merci, merci de ta review !

_Cec' _: Je sais que tu as eu des problèmes de PC et que tu dois être le nez dans tes révisions, alors Dray et moi, on te fait dire qu'on croise les doigts pour toi et qu'on touche du bois !

_Mystick _: Mais si, je suis la perfection ! Ca me rappelle un pseudo que j'avais pris sur MSN une fois "La modestie est une qualité ? Suis trop parfaite pour en avoir besoin !" Ca veut tout dire nan ? lol Enfin, déja, que je ne te tape pas sur les nerfs est un point positif :D Alors merci encore et toujours de ta review et de tes encouragements !


	14. The outsider

You can't be serious !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

* * *

J'avais imaginé beaucoup de réactions de la part de Sirius, sauf celle qu'il eut, bien évidemment. Je l'avais imaginé me hurler dessus. Je l'avais imaginé se décourager et se renfermer sur lui-même. Je l'avais imaginé choqué. Mais non, il m'a regardé, et il a ri. 

Oui, il a ri.

"Qu'est ce que ça a de drôle ?" lui hurlai-je dans les oreilles. Mes yeux firent quelque chose de bizarre, ne sachant pas décider s'ils devaient s'agrandir sous le choc ou se plisser de fureur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me fit mal. J'y croyais pas. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais peut-être commencé à comprendre le mystère qu'était Sirius Black. A croire que j'avais tort.

"Tu penses," Sirius manqua de s'étouffer, "que James... avait prévu sa mort ? Sérieusement ?" Il écarta cette idée folle d'un mouvement de main. "Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il savait à quel point c'était important qu'il reste en vie ! Il savait combien j'avais besoin de lui."

C'en fut trop pour moi. Je craquai "Hé bien, devine quoi, Black !"je lui rugis, aussi près de son visage que possible. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur. "Il y avait des choses et des personnes, qui étaient plus importantes pour lui que toi ! Son fils par exemple !"

Sirius recula, comme sous le coup d'une gifle, et s'effondra sur une chaise proche, tremblant et pâle. Je ne me sentais ni en colère contre lui ni désolé pour lui. "Tu as raison," murmura-t-il. "Tu as raison. J'ai été égoïste..." Sa voix devint inaudible, le regard perdu dans le vide, il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

J'étais prêt à lui crier encore un peu plus dessus quand il y eut un léger coup à la porte. Lupin jeta un timide regard tout autour avant de se fixer sur moi. Je ne bougeai pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Lupin ?" lui demandai-je avec lassitude.

Je dus me pencher vers lui pour l'entendre.

"Dumbledore veut te voir."

C'était sans doute la première fois que ces mots m'apportèrent du soulagement. J'étais malade et lassé des débordements émotionnels de Sirius et je n'étais pas fâché que Lupin prenne la relève. C'était une opportunité parfaite.

"Merci," lui répondis-je, et Lupin se retourna. Oh non, il n'allait pas ressortir ! Je me débrouillai pour attraper sa manche et la tirai brusquement. "Vous deux, vous allez avoir une longue, très longue conversation," lui grognai-je, en lui postillonnant à moitié dessus. Lupin me supplia du regard, ce qui me rendit d'autant plus furieux. Pourquoi, par l'Enfer l'évitait-il ? J'ignorai ses supplications, le poussai vers Sirius et claquai la porte en sortant.

Je parcourus le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore en grognant. Qu'ils soient maudits. Qu'ils soient tous maudits ! Je répétai intérieurement ce que j'allais dire à Dumbledore.

"_Monsieur, ils sont stupides, tous. Je vous demande la permission de prendre Harry et de partir là où ils ne pourront pas me trouver."_

Ouais, c'était sur que ça allait marcher. J'en étais à un point où je ne me souciai plus du ridicule ou du pathétique. Je n'en étais plus là !

En émergeant de ma colère, je fus surpris de voir que mes pieds m'avaient porté jusque devant le bureau de Dumbledore. En prenant une profonde respiration, je dis le mot de passe et y entrai.

"Monsieur -" commençai-je avant de me rendre compte que Dumbledore avait de la compagnie. C'était Franck Longdubat. Je sentis littéralement un crachat se former au coin de ma bouche. Franck avait l'air aussi ravi que moi de me voir.

"Par l'Enfer, qu'est ce qu'il fout là, lui ?" interrogeâmes-nous Dumbledore en même temps. Il nous regarda tous les deux avec sévérité.

"Asseyez vous," dit-il fermement, n'autorisant aucune objection. Nous obéîmes tous deux. "Je ne tolèrerai pas ça," continua-t-il tranquillement, mais son ton l'indiquait tout aussi bien. Je vis Franck me regarder en coin avec précaution, et revenir subitement à Dumbledore en s'en apercevant.

"Bon Albus," dis-je enfin, "il est tard. Je suis fatigué, je veux tuer deux personnes et m'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible."

Il y eut une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Dumbledore. "Oh, les choses ne se passent pas bien avec Sirius et Remus ?"

"Ne se passent pas bien !" commençai-je à hurler, mais la présence de Franck me fit baisser d'un ton. Je continuai plus calmement. "Black est devenu fou et Lupin réagit comme un gamin apeuré. Je -"

"Et bien, à quoi tu t'attendais ?" murmura Franck en m'interrompant. "Leur meilleur ami vient juste de mourir."

Je bouillais de colère et j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, quand Dumbledore, sentant le danger, intervint avant moi.

"Franck, Severus a été plus que compréhensif avec eux," dit-il, à notre grande surprise à tout les deux. "Il leur a prêté à chacun une oreille attentive et un jugement impartial. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu prévoir"

Franck prit un air maussade et peu convaincu mais ne dit rien de plus. J'inclinai la tête et fermai les yeux, laissant les mots de Dumbledore s'imprégner. Ils contenaient à la fois de la fierté envers moi et un avertissement à l'égard de Franck.

"Donc, euh... quel était le sujet de cette réunion ?" demanda Franck en regardant le sol, alors qu'il essayait de prendre un ton d'excuse.

Dumbledore grimaça un peu. "Pourquoi, ah oui, en fait -" La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et une Minerva MacGonagall à bout de souffle s'effondra presque à l'intérieur.

"Albus," haleta-t-elle, sans vraiment nous remarquer, Franck et moi, "il y a eu une attaque -"

La tête de Dumbledore eut un tressaillement avant de la regarder, une expression de peur sur le visage. "Où ? Où, Minerva ?"

"Chez les Longdubat -"

Franck sursauta et se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise tomba. Le regard clair, apeuré de Minerva le remarqua enfin et elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive .

"Quo - chez moi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Alice va bien ? Et Neville ? Qu'est ce-"

"Assieds-toi Franck, et laisse Minerva s'expliquer," fit doucement Dumbledore et Franck obtempéra lentement. "Maintenant, Minerva, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Minerva mit un moment à retirer ses yeux de Franck, mais elle y parvint en se concentrant sur Dumbledore, puis parla doucement mais clairement.

"C'était des Mangemorts, Albus," dit-elle faiblement. "Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari... Barty Croupton Junior... ils... oh Albus, ils ont torturé Alice -"

Franck cria et sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds. "Ils ont quoi ? JE VAIS LES TUER !" Il se précipita vers la porte mais Dumbledore sortit rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort à Franck pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il fit un bond en arrière. "OTEZ MOI CE PUTAIN DE SORT, DUMBLEDORE !" hurla Franck qui se débattait autant qu'il pouvait pour s'en dépêtrer. "JE VAIS LES TUER !" répéta-t-il en tendant les mains vers la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir à son commandement.

"Ils ont été capturés, Franck," souffla Minerva. "Tu ne peux rien faire."

Malgré cela, Franck continua à se débattre, respira lourdement, mais il perdait ses forces à vue d'oeil. "Laissez moi les voir," murmura-t-il. "Laissez moi une minute seul avec eux..."

Minerva sembla mal à l'aise comme si elle ne savais pas comment s'y prendre pour réconforter l'homme. Elle se décida pour lui passer doucement le bras autour des épauler et elle commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille des choses que je n'entendis pas. Finalement Franck abandonna et s'écroula au sol.

"Elle est folle, n'est pas ?" chuchota Franck, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Minerva hocha doucement la tête mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la regardait pas et fit un petit "oui". Franck s'enfouit la tête dans les mains, et pleura sans honte. Minerva s'agenouilla lentement à ses cotés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Il commença par refuser le contact puis s'y réfugia, toujours en pleurant. Il se redressa soudain comme si quelque chose lui avait traversé l'esprit. "Neville ? Comment va Neville ? Est c qu'il va bien ? Est ce qu'il -"

"Neville va bien," répondit avec empressement Minerva, apparemment soulagée de pouvoir enfin lui donner une bonne nouvelle. "Alastor l'a recueilli et va nous l'amener ici."

Franck acquiesça avec reconnaissance. "Merci mon Dieu," murmura-t-il.

Finalement, Dumbledore décida de s'impliquer après avoir laissé Minerva réconforter Franck. "Franck ? Quelle sorte d'information est ce que les Mangemorts cherchaient ?"

Franck secoua la tête, sans faire attention à Dumbledore. "J'aurais du être là bas," s'entêta-t-il. "Si VOUS ne m'aviez pas appelé ici !"

"Franck, ce n'est pas la faute d'Albus," dit désespérément Minerva, son regard allant d'un homme à l'autre. Franck ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder Dumbledore et se leva.

"Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, je vais récupérer mon fils et partir d'ici. J'ai besoin de..." Il s'interrompit et quitta rapidement la pièce.

J'entendis un "Qu'il soit maudit" murmuré par Dumbledore, et acquiesçai. Tout était de la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres... tout venait de lui...

En revenant dans nos appartements, je découvris que ni Sirius ni Lupin n'était là. Ca valait peut-être mieux d'ailleurs, je pense, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec eux. Quand j'ouvris la porte, j'entendis des pleurs déchirants provenant du lit de Harry. "Bien sur, ces bâtards ont laissé un bébé tout seul," râlai-je à haute voix en me dirigeant vers le lit d'enfant. Je le pris dans les bras, en espérant qu'il s'arrêterait de pleurer. Mais non, alors je le regardai, perplexe. Je me fis une liste mentale rapidement.

Une nouvelle couche ? Nan.

Faim ? Non plus.

Besoin d'attention ? Quoi que je fasse, Harry ne pouvait pas se consoler.

"Qu'est ce qui va pas ?" lui demandai-je doucement, un peu ennuyé. Pourquoi étais-je toujours celui qui devait se débrouiller avec les emmerdes des autres ? "Allez viens, on sort d'ici."

Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je pensais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous devions sortir d'ici, et vite. Sortir de Poudlard. J'attrapai un sac et mit quelques affaires de Harry, en espérant que je n'aurais pas à les utiliser. Je ne devrais pas être absent trop longtemps, me raisonnai-je. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Alors. Où aller ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour me rendre compte que j'avais besoin de prendre un verre. Et c'est comme ça que je finis à la Tête de Sanglier. En y réfléchissant maintenant, je ne peux pas croire à quel point j'ai été idiot. Emmener un bébé aussi tard dans un bar ? Mais sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé et je l'ai fait ! Et puis quoi bordel ? J'étais fatigué, j'étais énervé, j'avais besoin de me saouler. Ca m'avait l'air d'être une bonne idée.

Je m'assis au bar et commandai au frère de Dumbledore, Abelforth, un whisky Pur-Feu. Il soupira fortement et roula des yeux mais fit ce que je lui avais demandé. Je restai là, un moment, en portant Harry et en descendant mon whisky. Je me demandai paresseusement où étaient Lupin et Sirius, mais cette pensée partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il y avait toute une bande d'autres personnes cette nuit-là, qui noyaient aussi leur tristesse. Personne ne parlait et tout le monde avait la même expression déprimée sur le visage, celle que j'avais moi-même, c'était sur. Je ne pensai à rien de spécial pendant que j'étais là. Les deux seules pensées que j'avais étaient soulever le verre et boire, et quelques fois caresser la tête de Harry, qui, je remarquai, était maintenant silencieux. Il ne dormait pas mais il se taisait.

Quand ma vision commença à se troubler, je décidai qu'il était temps de partir. Soulevant Harry de mes genoux pour le mettre sur ma hanche, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur, en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Je dus me retenir à la porte d'entrée pour éviter de me la prendre dans la figure. "Merde," murmurai-je.

Le blâme revient à mon état d'ébriété à cause duquel je n'ai pas entendu que quelqu'un s'approchait derrière moi.

Mais j'entendis un léger "Stupefix" avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Maudit soit Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

RAR rapidos ! 

_La Folleuh_ : M'enfin, c'est honteux de me rendre coupable d'aussi dramatiques choses ! Pour ce qui est d'être douée, tu sais, sans l'histoire de Jaimeykay et surtout la correction d'Albane, ce que tu lis ne voudrait pas dire grand chose, alors, on va dire que j'ai la partie la plus facile ! lol. Mais merci quand même de tes compliments !

_Onarluca _: Merci encore de ta review, et puis si le chapitre est superbe comme tu le dis, ça ne tient pas qu'à moi ! lol, Mais j'adore quand même qu'on me le dire !

_latitefraisedesbois _: Hrmf, voui, je sais, enfin la suite ! lol. En tt cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes le résultat ! Merci

_Lassie _: Ben, de rien de rien, et pis encore merci merci ! Alors, tu avais demandé à Dilvish ? Je sais bien que je te donne pas bcp de boulot, mais tu me connais, l'inspiration vient de temps en temps ! Moi aussi, j'adore cette fic, je suppose qu'un jour je lirai ses autres oeuvres ! Je fais tous mes efforts pour mal traduire ! promis ! ;) Et puis, merci pour ta review !

_Jwulee _: Comme je l'ai déja dit, aucun mérite ne me revient, ni pour l'écriture, ni pour la qualité des chaps revus et corrigés ! Mais je te remercie quand même de ta lecture et de ta review en espérant que ça continue à te plaire.

_Alinemcb54 _: Alors, Sirius, toujours aussi adorable ? Et Sev seventesque (perd de sa niak je trouve !) ? On retrouve un peu Harry, et Lup'... Merci de ta review, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

_Natalia _: C'est pô moi, c'est l'auteur ! Je ne fais que réadapter au mieux possible son histoire ! La seule chose que je pourrais faire, c'est augmenter la vitesse de traduction, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt (sourire angélique)

_Mystick _: Voila la suite ! Et celle d'après viendra sans doute plus tard par contre, sauf si... Merci de ta review, et ne gaspille pas ton sommeil pour moi ! ;)

_JaimeyKay_ : That's always a pleasure ! I know you can't read it, so I do my best to be true to your work ! Thanks for your help !


	15. Last resort

**You can't be serious !**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! Merci à Albane pour la correction.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut en cillant rapidement. Mon esprit était un peu brumeux, et ça me prit je mis quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de la Tête de Sanglier quand -

Oh merde.

A présent, je me souvenais

J'ouvris les yeux et vit le visage moqueur de Lucius Malfoy un peu flou. L'envie de le rouer de coups me saisit mais j'avais mieux à faire. Je soulevai avec précautions mes bras pour vérifier que je pouvais toujours bouger, et à ma plus grande surprise, oui. J'inspectai rapidement ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

J'était assis contre un mur, dans ce que je reconnus aussitôt être le salon de Lucius. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans la pièce. Lucius venait tout juste d'enlever son regard de moi et je voulais à tout prix effacer son rictus de son visage.

"Alors Severus," commença Lucius, désinvolte, en se redressant et en se rapprochant une chaise. Il s'y assit et croisa les jambes, en me lançant un curieux regard moqueur. "C'est intéressant de voir comment tu m'as menti. Le bébé de ta soeur, hein ?"

Je dressai rapidement mes barrières d'Occlumencie avant de le regarder en face, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire. Lucius eut un petit rire.

"Tu n'as rien à cacher, tu sais," continua-t-il calmement, "je sais qui est l'enfant."

"Oh, quelle brillante intelligence", rétorquai-je. "Même un gamin de trois ans aurait pu savoir qui est cet enfant en jetant un coup d'œil à son front"

Le calme et la désinvolture qu'il feignait s'évanouirent pour laisser place à la colère. "Tu devrais être plus prudent Severus," dit-il doucement. "Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas manquer de respect à celui qui peut décider que tu vives ou meures ?"

"Devine quoi Lucius," lui répondis-je doucereusement. "Je suis au regret de t'informer que ce genre de décision ne te revient pas. Elle m'appartient, à moi et à moi seul. Si je veux mourir, et bien, je te parlerai comme je l'entends. Ou peut-être que je ne te crains pas ? Peut-être que je ne crois pas que tu puisses être plus puissant que moi ?"

Lucius se réinstalla contre le dossier de sa chaise, pensif. "Tu as raison," dit-il. "Peut être que tu ne me crains pas. Peut-être que tu te fous de vivre ou mourir. Mais je sais que tu tiens à Harry. Et cette décision, mon cher ami, m'appartient très certainement, et à moi seul.

Ces mots semèrent un léger doute en moi, et je m'assurai que mes barrières d'Occlumencie étaient toujours élevées avant de rétorquer. "Tu ne le tueras pas. J'étais à la réunion, tu te souviens ? Tu en as besoin. Tu le veux vivant. Tu sais à quel point il sera puissant."

Lucius grogna et se pencha en avant de nouveau. "Cet enfant le sera moins que moi. Personne ne sera jamais plus puissant que moi."

Je m'autorisais un petit sourire. "Alors tu t'accroches toujours à cette illusion, Lucius ? »

Je vis avec ravissement Lucius bondir de sa chaise avec un rugissement et se précipiter sur moi, les yeux plissés et les lèvres réduites en une fine ligne. J'eus soudain un flash-back. Je me revis couché sur le sol chez les Dursley, en train de regarder Vernon qui avait le même regard que Lucius actuellement. Je pouffai intérieurement et lui fis la même chose que ce que j'avais fait à Dursley.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, les Mangemort ne sont pas particulièrement subtils. En général, ils sont persuadés que, dès qu'ils ont privés un sorcier de sa baguettes, ils ont tous les pouvoirs sur leur victime. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer, justement, que si un sorcier est inoffensif coté magie, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est sans défense physiquement.

Lucius s'écroula.

Lourdement.

Il avait le visage rouge vif et respirait bruyamment de façon pathétique. Je l'attrapai et le roulai sur le dos, en cherchant à travers ses robes, ma baguette. Je la trouvais dans la même poche que la sienne. "Comme c'est commode," le réprimandai-je en lui montrant les deux baguettes juste hors de sa portée. Le regard affligé, Lucius sembla se rendre compte que la situation avait tourné en ma faveur, et la peur se lut dans ses yeux. Je l'assommai rapidement et le mit dans l'armoire. De toutes façon, je savais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais dit dans quelle pièce était Harry, et malheureusement, je n'avait pas de Veritaserum sur moi.

Je sortis rapidement et gagnai rapidement le hall, en priant au fond de moi pour qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre que la famille Malfoy dans la maison. Je voulais retrouver Harry et sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je me jetai un sort de silence. En y arrivant, j'examinai avec attention chaque pièce, à la recherche du bébé. Il n'y avait personne. Je pris ça comme un bon présage. Il semblait que la seule personne à être dans la maison devait être Narcissa, et ce ne serait pas difficile de se débrouiller avec elle.

Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce donnant sur le hall, je m'arrêtai pour m'interroger. Où Lucius aurait-il mis Harry ? J'essayai de me souvenir où Draco était pendant nos réunions ici. Une idée surgit dans ma tête. _Est ce que ça pouvait être aussi évident ? _Je savais que la nursery des Malfoy était au troisième étage. Est ce que Harry aurait pu y être ?

Il s'avéra que c'était évident. En jetant un coup d'oeil dans la nursery, je vis deux berceaux, Narcissa était penchée au dessus de l'un d'eux, en train de murmurer quelque chose à un bébé blond. Je sortis silencieusement ma baguette et murmurai "Stupefix", et Narcissa, pas même consciente de ma présence se figea.

Ca ne m'inspirait pas confiance. C'était trop facile. Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le berceau de Harry et réprimai un sourire en voyant qu'il était endormi. Je me penchai et le prit délicatement dans les bras. Il dormait toujours.

En me retournant pour sortir, je vis que Draco, qui s'était mis debout dans son berceau, me regardait avec de grands yeux d'argent. J'envisageai une minute de le prendre avec moi, mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas. D'abord parque je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit sache que j'étais allé chez les Malfoy (sauf Dumbledore) et puis un enlèvement d'enfant ne ferait pas bien sur mon dossier. Mais quand même, je me sentais mal de le laisser là, sachant ce qu'on lui ferait subir. "J'espère que tu ne croiras pas les mensonges que tes parents te raconteront," lui soufflai-je, en me sentant idiot. "Découvre la vérité avant de décider où ira ta loyauté."

Et avec un dernier "Je suis désolé", je sortis, en remarquant que Draco n'avait pas émis un seul son.

Je me débrouillai pour sortir de la maison et du jardin sans problème. Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise ; ça n'aurait pas du être si facile de s'échapper. J'avançai rapidement, sachant qu'il faudrait marcher un peu avait d'atteindre la fin du champ d'anti transplanage. A peu de distance, je remarquai un petit feu. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ? En portant le petit Harry endormi d'un bras, j'utilisai l'autre pour tenir fermement ma baguette. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Sans vraiment quitter le feu des yeux, je sondai les environs du regard pour être sur qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

A vingt mètres du feu, je marchai sur quelque chose d'assez mou. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réaliser ce que c'était quand je l'entendis siffler. Je m'arrêtai net. C'était un Serpencendre, un serpent gris aux yeux rouges flamboyants. Même dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais, j'étais capable de me demander ce qu'il faisait là. Les Serpencendre ne vivent assez longtemps que pour pondre leurs oeufs et viennent des feux magiques. Je le sais parce que j'utilise leurs oeufs comme ingrédients. Mais qu'est ce que celui ci faisait sur les terres de Lucius ?

Je reculai de quelques pas, sans quitter le serpent des yeux. Il continua ses sifflements, en se redressant lentement, sa langue fine dardant dans et hors de sa bouche. Je tenais toujours fermement ma baguette en cherchant quel sort je pourrais bien utiliser. Finalement, je n'en eus pas besoin.

Harry venait de se réveiller et il tourna la tête vers le serpent. A ma plus grande stupeur, il ouvrit la bouche et siffla à l'intention du serpent. Le serpent s'arrêta, et se détourna de nous comme à regrets pour partir en rampant dans la pelouse.

Me remettant rapidement de ce choc, je courus aussi vite que possible vers la limite du champ de protection. Je transplanai à Pré au Lard, et là encore, je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir avant d'avoir atteint le château. J'ouvris les portes du grand Hall à toute volée et m'écroulai en respirant difficilement avec un point de coté. Je regardai l'enfant que j'avais posé avant de tomber. "Tu es... un - un Fourchelangue ?" lui demandai-je entre deux respirations. Harry me regarda innocemment avant de bailler aux corneilles.

Je m'assis avec précaution, crispé, et attrapai Harry devant moi pour le coucher contre moi. Je laissai la respiration légère de l'enfant me calmer et nous nous endormîmes là pour le reste de la nuit.

"SEVERUS !"

Je sursautai, et ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour déterminer la source du cri. Je vis Dumbledore se précipiter au bas des escaliers, avec une expression soulagée sur le visage. Il me prit Harry des bras et me redressa.

"Où étiez vous ," demanda Dumbledore qui avait un air inhabituel.

Je lui fit un petit sourire fatigué. "Je croyais que vous saviez tout," me moquais-je, mais je m'arrêtai quand il me fixa.

"Sirius et Remus étaient malades d'inquiétude -"

"Et bien, ça leur apprendra," crachai-je, sans me soucier de l'avoir interrompu. "Ils l'avaient laissé tout seul cette nuit. Ils mériteraient de recevoir le Baiser pour ça -"

Je m'interrompis en voyant l'expression de Dumbledore, et, en soupirant, je reprenais. "Ecoutez Albus -"

"HARRY !"

Cette fois, c'était Sirius qui avait crié et Remus n'était pas bien loin derrière. Il arracha le bébé des bras de Dumbledore et le serra contre lui.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?" demanda-t-il en nous regardant, Dumbledore et moi.

"J'étais justement en train de lui poser la question," dit simplement Dumbledore. Tous les trois m'offrirent une attention complète et je leur dis tout. Après en avoir terminé, Dumbledore me lança un regard désapprobateur pendant que Remus me regardait incrédule. Sirius, par contre, avait décidé de hurler sa colère.

"A QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSAIS ? EMMENER HARRY EN DEHORS DE POUDLARD ? ET A LA TETE DE SANGLIER EN PLUS !"

"Et bien, rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas laissé Harry tout seul !" lui-répondis-je en criant aussi, incapable de me contrôler. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Remus fixer le sol, honteux. Dumbledore tendit un bras entre nous, nous calmant un moment.

"Vous vous êtes tous les deux conduit stupidement," dit doucement Dumbledore, sans faire d'effort pour cacher la colère dans sa voix. "Tu aurais pu être tué, Severus. Et toi, Sirius, comment as tu pu laisser Harry tout seul comme ça ? Je vous avais fait confiance pour prendre soin d'Harry et pour que vous grandissiez."

Sirius ferma les yeux de honte. Dumbledore continua.

"Donnez moi Harry. Vous devriez tous les trois réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de lui dire que nous n'étions plus à l'école et qu'il n'avait pas à nous traiter comme ça. Après tout, nous ne lui avions donné aucune raison de nous traiter comme des adultes. Dégoûté de moi, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre en prenant garde à ne croiser le regard de personne.

* * *

_RAR_

_Onarluca _: Désolée pour la fin ! C'est pô ma faute, suis pas méchante ! lol, enfin, si tu as lu, tu as bien vu qu'il ne fallait pas tant s'inquiéter ! . Pour une fois, je pense que le chapitre ne s'est pas trop fait attendre. Merci de tes encouragements et de ta review !

_JaimeyKay_ : Thanks, don't worry, if I need to, I'll scream, hoping you're going to hear me ! .

_La Folleuh_ : Moi aussi je t'aime, ma disciple ! Tu es l'avenir de ce monde après tout ! (rire machiavélique). Ma capacité de discussion est un peu à la dérive, alors si tu la trouves, ramène la moi ! Allez, courage, Snapou est moins bête maintenant ! Merci !

_NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu_ : Ttt, ici, les menaces, c'est moi qui les fais ! Je suis la méchante, la féroce, la tyrannique, Moi, quoi ! Tout ça pour dire que même pô peur ! Pense que si je traduis trop vite, ça durera moins longtemps ! Faut déguster ! Na ! M'enfin, votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, alors voici la suite après un délai relativement court. Merci !

_DoraB _: J'ai trouvé cette fic un peu par hasard à vrai dire, je cherchais quelque chose à traduire, d'assez long si possible, et je suis tombée sur celle-ci ! Voici la solution à ta frustration ! Merci, et biz.

_Mystick _: Bon, d'accord, tu es pardonnée, moi quand ça m'arrive, je prends une de mes vieilles K7 de tennis et je me mets devant la télé ;) Merci beaucoup beaucoup de ta fidélité et de tes efforts surhumains, promis, je me mets au prochain demain soir si j'ai la tête à ça, et samedi au plus tard sinon ! La publication ne dépendra que des efforts de ma merveilleuse béta !


	16. Simple plan

**You can't be serious !**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à _Rowling _et l'histoire à _Jaimeykay_. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! Merci à _Albane _pour la correction.

* * *

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment être monté jusqu'à ma chambre ni même y être entré. Je me souviens à peine m'être débrouillé pour enlever mes robes et m'être effondré sur mon lit. Je me souviens avoir entendu Sirius entrer dans la pièce d'à côté mais aucun de nous ne dis quoi que ce soit. 

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je réussis à m'endormir et je fus réveillé au matin par le hibou m'amenant la Gazette du Sorcier. Je pris le journal sans y prêter attention et renvoyai le hibou par la fenêtre en ignorant ses hululements irrités. Je m'affalai sur une chaise et regardai le premier titre.

"Oh, merde."

**UNE ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS SUR UN PETIT VILLAGE MOLDU EN ECOSSE ! **

_On recherche toujours des survivants._

_Une attaque sur un petit village moldu écossais, durant la nuit, semble avoir été dévastatrice, écrit Rita Skeeter._

"Oh, qu'elle est intelligente," marmonnai-je. Je continuai à lire.

_Cette catastrophe est la première depuis la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il ne semble pas y avoir de motif à cette attaque -_

Là-dessus, je jetai le journal, dégoûté. Evidemment qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de motif. Mais j'en connaissais un.

"J'ai bien compris le message, Lucius," murmurai-je et je poussai un long soupir. "Mais crois-moi, tu ne contrôles rien ni personne."

Je fus tiré de mes rêveries par un coup à la porte. Après que, d'une voix rauque, j'eus dit "Entrez," Dumbledore se tint sur le pas de la porte.

"Je pensais bien que tu serais debout", dit-il doucement en venant s'asseoir en face de moi.

"Ah oui ? Combien de temps avez-vous attendu devant ma porte ?"

"Je dirais, à peu près un quart d'heures... à quelques heures près." Je grognai. "Et bien, contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne sais pas tout."

Je jetai un coup d'œil au journal sur le sol. "Vous avez vu la Gazette ?"

En fait, ce n'était pas la peine de demander. Je savais que Dumbledore lisait tous les journaux qu'il pouvait pour récolter le maximum d'informations. Son regard joyeux se dissipa pour laisser place à la mélancolie.

"Oui. Lucius n'aura pas attendu longtemps, n'est ce pas ?"

"Il l'a fait à cause de moi," dis-je amèrement, brulant de lui briser chaque membre.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. "Peut-être," dit-il doucement, "mais je suis sur qu'il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard."

"Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme?", lui demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

"Je suis un peu plus âgé que toi, souviens-toi," répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire sarcastique. "J'ai traversé beaucoup de guerres... Je sais exactement à quoi m'attendre."

"Hé bien, oui, moi aussi, mais même quand les choses auxquelles je m'attends arrivent, je ne me sens pas bien."

Le sourire de Dumbledore se fit triste. "Tu crois que je me sens bien par rapport à ça ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'aurais tout fait si j'avais pu arrêter cette attaque la nuit dernière. Mais c'est la guerre. Nous devons nous occuper de nos batailles."

"Alors, on laisse simplement les gens mourir ? Souffrir ? Même quand on a une chance de les sauver ?"

Dumbledore me jeta un regard interrogateur. "Tu sembles penser à quelqu'un en particulier."

Bien sur, il avait raison. "Oui," admis-je doucement. "La nuit dernière, au manoir des Malfoy... J'ai vu Draco..."

"Oh," Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air entendu. "Oui."

Je sentis qu'il m'encourageait à continuer. "Et j'ai pensé, **…** je pouvais le sauver, vous savez. Le retirer de cette vie, celle que son père lui imposera de force. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait..."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

Je soupirai. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose... je pensais à moi d'abord... et à Harry."

Dumbledore acquiesça de nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. "C'est ce qui fait le plus mal," dit-il paisiblement. "Laisser les enfants dans ces situations."

"Et on ne peut rien y faire ?" persévérai-je, "n'importe quoi ?"

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers les miens, et je fus surpris de voir que l'ancien scintillement était de retour. "Si tu trouve une solution ,... je le prendrais sûrement en considération." Il me tapota l'épaule et se leva. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller," dit-il. "Parle lui, d'accord ?" dit-il en me désignant d'un mouvement de la tête la porte voisine.

J'acquiesçai, légèrement stupéfait. Dumbledore venait d'accepter n'importe quel plan qui permettrait d'éloigner Draco de Lucius... et j'en trouverais certainement un.

Cela m'avait tellement remonté le moral que je frappai à la porte de Sirius. Il était temps de remettre les choses au clair.

Etonnamment, ça ne nous prit pas longtemps pour dissiper nos différends. Sirius s'excusa immédiatement d'avoir laissé Harry seul la veille, et il insista sur le fait que nous devions agir comme des parents avec lui. Je levai un sourcil à ce moment et Sirius roula les yeux.

"Pas comme ça, espèce de pervers."

Bien sur, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne voulais pas tout bousiller.

Après en avoir fini avec ça, j'expliquai la situation de Draco à Sirius, qui devint immédiatement sérieux.

"Hmm," murmura-t-il. "Hé bien, je ne t'ai jamais dit que ma famille est reliée aux Malfoy ?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Black. Quand, dans le court moment où nous avons été courtois l'un envers l'autre, aurait-il été approprié de parler de ça ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules en grimaçant d'un air embarrassé. "C'est vrai," admit-il. "Et bien, ma famille est reliée aux Malfoy."

"Vraiment ?"

"Tu connais la soeur de Narcissa, Andromeda ?"

"Euh... pas vraiment."

"Et bien, Narcissa a une soeur, Andromeda."

"J'ai compris Sirius. Et Bellatrix."

"Oui, et Bellatrix. Une belle salope celle là..."

"Est ce que tu vas m'expliquer comment les Malfoy et toi êtes reliés ?"

"Oh, oui, c'est vrai !. Enfin... Andromeda est ma cousine."

Je m'agitai une minute. "Peut-être que si on pouvait prouver que les Malfoy sont de mauvais parents - et comme tu leur es apparenté, alors tu pourrais obtenir la garde..."

Sirius rit. "Tu es en train de penser à t'y prendre d'un point de vue légal ? De toute façon, le Ministère adore les Malfoy. Est ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait les convaincre qu'ils sont mauvais ?"

"Oui, ça, je sais Black."

"Alors, pourquoi est ce qu'on ne fait pas ça, je sais pas, illégalement ? Après tout, c'est notre mode de vie depuis la naissance.

"Laisse moi réfléchir."

J'y refléchis dur, et une grande partie de la journée. Vers quinze heures, Franck réapparut avec son gamin, Neville. Tous les cinq (Sirius, Franck, Neville, Harry -que Minerva avait ramené- et moi) nous assîmes dans la chambre de Sirius. Je ne pris pas la peine de demander à Sirius où Lupin était passé, je m'en foutais.

Sirius, Franck et moi regardions simplement les deux bébés s'amuser. Ils étaient curieux, ils arrivaient à se toucher l'un l'autre avec leurs petites mains potelées. Revoir Franck me rappela quelque chose.

"Qu'est ce que Dumbledore te voulait dans son bureau... ce jour là ?" je me montrai prudent en remettant ce sujet sur le tapis, parce que je ne voulais pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Franck réfléchit une seconde avant de se souvenir.

"Ah oui... il voulais savoir si -" sa voix se fit plus grave et il toussa avant de continuer "nous serions d'accord pour élever un autre enfant. J'avais complètement oublié à cause de ... hé bien, vous savez."

Attendez, un autre enfant ? Je me remémorai soudain le scintillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore ce matin quand j'avais parlé d'enlever Draco du Manoir Malfoy. Il avait déjà prévu de le faire !

"Quel bâtard,", grognai-je avec un petit rire. Franck et Sirius me fixèrent.

"Et bien Franck," continuai-je avec désinvolture. "Je sais que tu es un grand méchant Auror et tout ça... mais qu'est ce que tu penserais de faire quelque chose d'illégal pour changer ?"

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Onarluca _: Mais c'est avec plaisir que je continue ! Et si apprécies de plus en plus, j'en suis ravie :D Merci de ta fidélité et de tes continuels encouragements !

_DoraB_ : Que ce soit super, trop court ou tristounet, hélas, ça ne dépend pas de moi ! lol, par contre la vitesse à laquelle arrive la suite, si ! (goutte de sueur coule sur la tempe) Merci !

_Ma Folleuh_ : Vui, l'avenir du monde, c'est nous, tout ça parce qu'il a pas été gentil quand il était petit ! Merci de ton soutien et de m'avoir rendu ma capacité de discussion (je crois qu'elle est repartie ce soir :S)

_Patacitrouille ex Alienor _: Rhoooo tout plein de reviews ! (Clem contente) En plus, tu m'as l'air d'être contente de ce que tu lis, alors c'est cool :D Merci pour le commentaire au fur et à mesure, et comme promis, je ferai passer les compliments à l'auteur !


	17. I did it

**_You can't be serious !_**

_Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst_

_Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry_

_Rating : PG_

_Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant._

_Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! Merci à Banou-Albane pour la correction !_

_Et merci à tous et toutes pous vos reviews, j'y répondrai via messages privés un peu plus tard comme nous, gentils petits auteurs bien obéissants sommes censés faire maintenant 8-( !_

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le regard de Sirius s'illuminer au mot « illégal ». Un petit cri perçant efféminé s'échappa de ses lèvres et je roulais des yeux. 

"Ooh, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda-t-il, en me regardant, les yeux brillants.

"On ?" lui demandai-je, en feignant l'étonnement. "Personne n'a dit que tu étais concerné !"

Frank me fixait, en ignorant totalement la dispute entre Sirius et moi. "Qu'est ce que tu as en tête?" demanda-t-il, désinvolte, mais je voyais bien qu'il était nerveux.

"L'enfant que Dumbledore voulait que vous éleviez, c'est Draco Malfoy," lui expliquai-je brutalement.

Le regard de Frank s'obscurcit au nom de Malfoy. "Je ne crois pas que -" commença-t-il, mais je le coupai rapidement.

"C'est un bébé pour l'amour de Merlin ! Mais si tu veux assujettir son enfance à Lucius Malfoy et que ça ne te pose pas de problème de conscience, alors, d'accord !"

Frank poussa un soupir et je sus qu'il était tiraillé.

Stupides Gryffondor.

"Mais tu as parlé d'illégal," fit remarquer Frank. "Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire qui serait d'illégal?

Je laissai la victoire m'envahir. Il avait accepté !

"Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire d'illégal? Euh, à peu près tout le plan."

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, en se résignant au fait qu'il allait devoir enfreindre quelques sérieuses lois ministérielles.

Quelques SERIEUSES lois ministérielles.

Sirius, qui était resté en dehors de notre conversation, s'écria "Mais tu plaisantais quand tu as dit que je n'étais pas concerné, hein ? Je suis concerné, hein ? Vous avez besoin de moi, tu sais ça ! Tu dois bien l'admettre, je suis particulièrement brillant avec ce genre de choses..."

Soupir.

"Ouch !"

"Merde Black, arrête de me coincer contre le mur."

"Tu crois vraiment que c'était mon intention ?"

"Vous allez la fermer ?"

"Ouais"

Je me contentai de grogner.

Nous étions entassés tous les trois dans la cabine téléphonique pour entrer au Ministère. Frank qui tenait le combiné tirait la langue en signe de profonde concentration.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer pour presser quelques touches ? Je savais que ce plan était mauvais.

Sirius se tortilla d'inconfort dans le coin et cogna l'épaule de Frank.

"Sirius ! Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, maintenant !"

"Oh, espèce de pleurnicheur," grognai-je en poussant Frank du chemin. "Donne moi ça".

Je tapais rapidement le code pour entrer au Ministère, et je ne pus résister à lancer un regard suffisant à Franck, qui se retint de me tirer la langue.

Nous sommes un groupe mature.

Nous parvînmes finalement au ministère en un seul morceau et nous mimes à marcher en essayant d'avoir l'air désinvolte.

"Bon, et maintenant ?" murmura Franck.

Nous y étions. Je n'avais pas parlé du plan aux autres parce que je savais que si je l'avais fait, Frank se serait dérobé et dégonflé. En amenant Frank sans lui donner la moindre information, j'avais une chance qu'il le fasse.

Ou du moins, je l'espérai.

"Hmm, Bien."

Frank plissa les yeux en me regardant avec doute et, sur le coup, antipathie. "Oui ?"

Je continuai. "Bien, nous devons faire sortir Lucius et Draco de chez eux, n'est ce pas ?"

Cette fois, l'approbation vint de Sirius. Frank me fixait toujours.

"Je suppose que tu sais où est le bureau du Ministre," dis-je avec désinvolture.

"Il y a un rapport ?" demanda Frank. "Qu'est ce que faire sortir Lucius de chez lui avec son fils a à faire avec le bureau du ministre ?"

"Lucius adore l'attention et la bonne publicité pour le nom des Malfoy," dis-je en roulant des yeux. "Le meilleur moyen de le faire sortir de chez lui serait de l'inviter à une..."

"Une quoi ?" aboya presque Sirius, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Une cérémonie d'Ordre de Merlin," finis-je en ramenant prudemment mon regard sur Frank.

Frank n'avait pas l'air content.

Pas content du tout.

"Comment est ce qu'on est censés faire ça ?" soupira Frank désespérément, attentif aux observateurs autour de nous.

Je haussai les épaules. "Ecrire aux Malfoy une lettre du 'Ministre', l'invitant à la cérémonie pour je ne sais quoi. Je vais improviser quelque chose."

Franck s'écroula sur une chaise en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. "Pourquoi ?", gémit-il. "Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté ça ?"

Perplexe, je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius. Où était le problème ? J'interrogeai Franck.

Franck me regarda avec une expression pas loin de la démence. "J'ai jamais rien fait de si mal que ça de toute ma vie ! Ca pourrait ruiner ma carrière !"

"Ok, d'abord, c'est pas "mal", d'accord ? On sauve un enfant. Ensuite, ça ne va pas ruiner ta carrière parce que tu seras innocent de tout. Et enfin, on a Dumbledore qui répondra de nous si le plan foire. Il est avec nous, tu te souviens ?"

Franck resta silencieux un bon moment avant de demander finalement : "Je serait innocent pour tout ? C'est quoi mon rôle dans tout ça alors ?"

Je souris. "Ravi que tu le demandes."

Je m'accroupis dans le coin du couloir, à trois mètres de l'entrée du bureau ministériel. Je portais la cape d'invisibilité de Franck.

Ca parait assez intrigant ? Voila mon plan.

Franck allait demander à voir le Ministre, l'attirant ainsi hors de son bureau pour me laisser le champ libre pour attaquer. Sirius allait mettre au point une diversion à l'étage inférieur, histoire d'être sur que personne ne monterait et me laisser finir le boulot tranquille.

Ce que j'allais faire dans le bureau du Ministre ? L'officielle (et tarte) invitation à l'Ordre de Merlin.

Après tout, on ne peut pas se contenter de seulement un morceau de parchemin et inviter quelqu'un à la cérémonie. Il y avait des modèles _spéciaux_ de parchemin pour ça. Avec le sceau du ministre et puis tout ça.

Quand j'ai dit mon plan à Franck et Sirius, Franck m'a regardé avec un regard des plus sincères et a demandé : "Pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste Accio ?"

Sirius et moi nous sommes regardés, incrédules. Et ce mec est un Auror ?

"Et le sort serait quoi exactement ?" l'interrogeai-je froidement. "Accio-le-morceau-de-parchemin-que-le-Ministre-utilise-pour-ses-invitations-pour-l-ordre-de-Merlin ?"

Franck avait rougi et s'était vite tu. nous y étions. Ou plutôt j'y étais et avait été depuis 20 minutes.

"Quand tu veux Longdubat," marmonnai-je.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Ministre quitta finalement son bureau. Sans surveillance. Je me glissai à l'intérieur gracieusement, en retirant la cape.

Merde.

Le bureau était _immense._

J'espérais que le ministre trouverait Franck très distrayant parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où je pourrais trouver ces papiers.

Je commençai par ouvrir les tiroirs, les uns après les autres, en cherchant le moindre indice.

Cinq minutes après, j'étais sur le point de désespérer : il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'eux. Frustré, j'agitai ma baguette et dit "Accio papiers de l'Ordre de Merlin!" et un tiroir vola à travers la pièce jusqu'à ma tête. Je me débrouillai pour l'attraper sans le renverser. En m'auto congratulant, je fouillai le tiroir en commençant par déplacer les papiers. Finalement, je les dénichai presque au fond. Les documents officiels. Je vérifiai histoire d'être sur qu'il y avait bien un sceau.

Il était temps de ressortir.

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de la porte. Je murmurai un 'merde', remit la cape d'invisibilité et me précipitai contre un mur du bureau.

Le ministre entra, il semblait légèrement peiné. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé exactement avec Franck ?

Le Ministre s'installa en grimaçant sur son fauteuil. Je n'osai pas bouger. Comment est ce que j'allais sortir de là ?

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe en posant quelques papiers devant lui. Il prit sa plume et commença à écrire.

Au moment où je me demandai combien de temps j'allais devoir rester comme ça, le ministre grogna, posa sa plume et se leva.

"Je pensais lui avoir dit que je ne voulais pas de repas épicé pour le déjeuner ," grommela-t-il en titubant vers la sortie.

Réprimant un ricanement, je sortis furtivement du bureau et me rendis au point de rendez-vous.

Dès notre arrivée dans mes appartements à Poudlard, Franck s'effondra sur le matelas, en haletant.

"C'était si dur que ça ?" lui demandai-je avec désinvolture en m'asseyant rapidement sur une chaise en face de lui.

"Nan, pas trop dur, en fait," dit Franck en cachant un sourire.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fais pour le faire sortir du bureau ?"

Le sourire de Franck s'étira mais une rougeur envahit également ses joues. "Euh, rien, vraiment."

Je laissai tomber ma position assise et me redressai. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par rien ?"

"Et bien," commença Franck d'un air désolé. "Je l'ai vu juste une minute avant que je sois supposé le faire demander... il allait aux sanitaires."

Je fermai les yeux. "Tu es vraiment pathétique. Y a pas d'autre mot pour te décrire."

Sirius rit "Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Non, pas vraiment," répondîmes Franck et moi ce qui le fit bouder.

"C'était juste une bombabouse" murmura-t-il.

" Tu en as toujours ?" demanda Franck avec curiosité.

"Oh ouais,.Tu veux en acheter quelques unes ? J'ai aussi -"

"Aussi intéressante que puisse être cette conversation," l'interrompis-je, "on doit toujours écrire la lettre."

Sirius et Franck arrêtèrent de discuter et dirigèrent leur attention vers moi.

"J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le faire moi même," pensai-je.

* * *

_See you later ! _  



	18. Yeah

**You can't be serious !**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire ! Merci à Albane pour la correction !

Et merci à tous et toutes pous vos reviews, j'y répondrai via messages privés un peu plus tard comme nous, gentils petits auteurs bien obéissants sommes censés faire maintenant 8-( !

* * *

"Aussi intéressante que puisse être cette conversation," l'interrompis-je, "on doit toujours écrire la lettre."

Sirius et Franck arrêtèrent de discuter et dirigèrent leur attention vers moi.

"J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le faire moi même," pensai-je.

**Chapitre 18.**

Je m'assis à la table en posant le parchemin devant moi. Franck et Sirius s'assirent de l'autre coté et me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

"Bon... Pour quel motif donnerait-on l'Ordre de Merlin à Lucius?" osa prudemment Franck. Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de Sirius, mais avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche, je l'avertis en le pointant du doigt.

"Tu te tais," lui dis je. "Je ne veux entendre aucune de tes idées ridicules et inutiles. Ca concernerait sans aucun doute flatulences et autres joyeusetés de ce genre."

Etonnamment , Sirius eut l'air offensé. "C'est pas ce à quoi je pensais," dit-il en faisant une tête de chien battu.

"Je m'en fous," murmurai-je et je baissai les yeux vers le parchemin, espérant que celui ci me donnerait une explication logique à un Ordre de Merlin pour Lucius Malfoy.

"Moi ça m'intéresse," le pressa Franck. J'écoutai avec attention, tout en feignant être profondément concentré. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sirius me jeter un regard et se pencher pour murmurer à l'oreille de Franck.

"Quoi ? Franck ne t'a pas entendu," murmurai-je 'distraitement', en espérant que la réponse échapperait à l'un des deux.

"Hein ?", demanda Franck. "Bien sûr que si... Il a dit qu'il suffisait de lui donner l'Ordre de Merlin pour ses donations... oh, désolé Sirius."

"Vous autres Gryffondor, vous êtes désolés et désolants."

Sirius grogna et haussa un sourcil. "Je n'ai rien dit. De toute façon, tu es le seul qui ne peut jamais trouver une idée par toi-même."

"Alors, on utilise simplement les donations de Malfoy contre lui," dis-je tranquillement pour changer de sujet, puis je prenais une plume et commençai à écrire. Sirius roula des yeux, mais rapprocha sa chaise pour bien voir ce que j'allais écrire.

"N'oublie pas d'inclure Narcissa Malfoy dans l'invitation - oh." J'avais fait taire Franck avec ce que j'adore appeler, mon 'Regard de la Mort'. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment quelqu'un d'aussi bête avait pu devenir Auror.

Environ douze parchemins (ce qui se traduit en une heure) plus tard, nous avions réussi à faire une lettre valable. Sirius s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, fatigué.

"Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à l'hibouer," dit Sirius avec un soupire soulagé.

"Je m'en occupe," répondis-je de manière d'un ton acerbe. Je me levai pour accrocher la lettre à la patte de mon hibou et le lançai par la fenêtre. Franck imita Sirius et s'adossa lui aussi à sa chaise.

"Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre," dit-il.

"Et trouver un plan pour récupérer Draco," lui dis-je. "Evidemment."

"Et bien, voyons ça..." Sirius fronça les sourcils et tira la langue en signe de profonde concentration. C'était assez répugnant. "On pourrait attendre que Narcissa change les couches de Draco, et là, on l'attaquerait à toute vitesse par derrière !"

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur la table. " Ce n'est pas seulement tout à fait lâche, c'est aussi parfaitement ridicule. Je n'attaquerai _pas _une mère par _derrière._ Il faut être malin.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "J'aimais bien l'idée de à tout vitesse," murmura-t-il.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise, un sourire suffisant sur le visage. "Ca va être un jeu d'enfant."

Franck me regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Un jeu d'enfant ?"

Je haussais aussi un sourcil mais avec un sourire de plus en plus large. "Donc... qui veut être une femme pendant une heure ?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Vous avez forcément triché," marmonna Sirius avec colère alors que nous pénétrions à nouveau dans le Ministère pour la 'cérémonie' de l'Ordre de Merlin. "Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois être femme ?"

"Tu as tiré la courte paille," dit Franck, en essayant, en vain, de retenir un large sourire.

"Rogue l'a fait exprès," se plaignit-il en me fusillant du regard.

"Certainement pas," répondis-je, feignant l'incrédulité. Bien sûr, étant le seul Serpentard du groupe, j'avais réussi un magnifique coup en matière de discrétion. Il était hors de question que je me transforme en femme.

"Bon d'accord... alors, où est-elle ?" demanda Sirius, en regardant tout autour de lui.

"T'occupe," m'empressai-je de lui répondre. "C'est moi qui vais récupérer le cheveu. Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour quelque chose comme ça."

"Mais tu me fais confiance pour me transformer en femme ?"

"Et bien, j'ai des limites."

Franck attrapa mon bras et me tira. "Elle est là."

Narcissa Malfoy marchait vers les toilettes dame, sans Lucius. Elle portait le petit Draco. Je me glissai avec précaution derrière elle et sortis ma baguette. En silence, je récupérai une mèche de ses cheveux et réussis à me faufiler derrière un pilier avant qu'elle ne puisse me voir. Une fois Narcissa disparue aux toilettes, je fis signe à Sirius de venir. Il s'approcha, inquiet.

"Je suis obligé ?" gémit-il en tendant néanmoins la main vers la fiole sans la regarder.

"Dépêche-toi," le pressa Franck, palissant. Je plaçai avec délicatesse le cheveu dans la fiole, et Sirius but tout en deux gorgées, tout en grimaçant exagérément.

"Eurk." Il eut un haut le cœur et couvrit sa bouche. Franck et moi nous dépêchâmes de nous mettre devant lui, profitant du pilier qui faisait rempart pour cacher la transformation de Sirius.

"Tu sais quoi ? On aurait peut-être du faire ça dans un endroit plus calme," murmura Franck, à coté de moi. J'acquiesçai en silence.

Sirius me poussa dans le dos pour nous dire que la transformation était complète. Je me préparai mentalement puis me retournai. Il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"Ta gueule !" me cracha Sirius, et un ricanement m'échappa.

"Sirius, tu es si belle et féminine," gloussa Frank et Sirius le menaça du poing.

"Oh, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me vernir les ongles ?" continua Frank, pas du tout découragé.

"C'est bon, on bouge maintenant. Frank, rentre là dedans et assomme Narcissa."

Frank soupira."C'est la seule fois où j'ai le droit de rentrer dans les toilettes des femmes et je peux même pas en profiter."

"Vas-y !"

Frank obéit et se glissa sans se faire remarquer dans les toilettes.

"Okay, maintenant, trouve Lucius. Souviens toi que Narcissa n'est pas une grande bavarde -"

"Je sais, je sais," me coupa Sirius."Il suffit juste que j'ai l'air le plus snob possible."

J'acquiesçai. "Tu es prêt."

Sirius ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. "Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je suis en train de faire"

Je le poussai. "Occupe le."

Dès que Sirius eut disparu au coin, Frank sortit des toilettes en portant Draco. Je vins rapidement à sa rencontre. Il sortit la cape d'Invisibilité de mon sac et en couvrit Draco.

"Retourne aux toilettes, le plus vite possible," murmurai-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. J'attends Sirius. Ne laisse personne vous toucher."

Frank acquiesça, toujours un peu pâle. "Je vais me dépêcher," promit-il, et il disparut de ma vue.

Je me laissai couler sur un banc et expirai doucement. Le pire était passé. Je priai juste pour que Sirius ne fasse pas de connerie et ne ruine pas le plan. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, seulement dix minutes depuis que Sirius avait pris la potion. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop long à revenir.

Quarante minutes passées, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Si cinq minutes de plus passaient, j'irais chercher Sirius moi-même et trouverais une excuse...

J'étais en train d'y réfléchir sérieusement quand, Lucius et 'Narcissa' entrèrent dans ma ligne de mire. J'eus un bref soupir de soulagement, et, prétendant que leur arrivée ne me touchait que très peu, je baissai le regard jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de Lucius me recouvre et que je sois obligé de relever la tête.

"Mon cher Severus," fit Lucius avec une grimace, n'ayant semblerait-il pas oublié notre dernière rencontre. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Parfaitement bien."

"Chéri, je vais aux toilettes," nous interrompit Sirius, ses yeux me fixant nerveusement. Je fis semblant de ne pas y prêter attention.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. "Et bien, vas y. Je ne te retiens pas."

Sirius hésita. "Chéri, pourrais-tu récupérer Draco ? Je l'ai laissé à la nursery. Ca ne t'embête pas trop ?"

Lucius soupira longuement. "S'il le faut," dit-il, en serrant les dents de colère.

Sirius se précipita dans les sanitaires et ferma la porte. Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait debout devant moi, même avec les sorciers du Ministère tout autour.

"Tu sais, Severus," continua Lucius, sur le ton de la conversation. "Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une invitation pour une cérémonie de l'Ordre de Merlin."

"Vraiment ?" demandai-je, distraitement. "Pour quel motif ?"

Lucius plissa les yeux. "Ce n'est pas important," dit-il doucement. "Ce qui est important, c'est que l'invitation était une fausse. Il n'y avait aucune cérémonie. Alors connaîtrais-tu quelqu'un qui aurait pu faire ça ?"

Je haussai les épaules, en prenant bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire savoir que je ne me rendais pas. "Aucune idée. Tu ne devais pas aller chercher ton fils ?"

Lucius me rendit mon regard. "Je te surveille Severus," murmura-t-il, me regardant une dernière fois avant de se retourner et s'en aller. J'attendis qu'il soit bien parti pour frapper doucement à la porte. Sirius l'entrebâilla doucement, et y passa la tête.

"C'est bon?"

"Evidemment que c'est bon, abruti," répliquai-je. "Pourquoi aurais-je frappé s'il était toujours là ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules, sans chercher d'argument. "On peut y aller ? Je viens de passer une heure particulièrement traumatisante."

Je ris et pendant que nous nous retournions tous les deux pour sortir, je lui dis. "Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça."

* * *

_Une nouvelle fois, je crois que je vais encore être obligée de m'excuser pour le temps de publication... C'est les vacances, mais le pire, c'est que j'ai encore moins le temps qu'avant ! _

_Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vous oublie ! _

_Vous aime, adorables lecteurs ! (Et/ou disciples ! ) _


	19. Danger Zone

**Une nouvelle fois, je suis impardonnable. Pardonnez-moi du retard. J'ai une dizaine de jours devant moi, je vais faire mon possible pour traduire la fin. Et je re-corrigerai très certainement mes premiers chapitres par la suite. Ils sont abominablement traduits !**

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir su éviter la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

* * *

**Trois ans plus tard.**

Je soupirai, me pris la tête entre les mains pour me masser les tempes. Je sentais un horrible mal de crane approcher. J'agrippai ma plume mais ne fis pas un bruit quand sa pointe effilée me coupa. Je me remis, une fois de plus, à mes corrections.  
Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes quand un léger tiraillement sur ma manche m'interrompit.  
« Russy ? »  
« Pas maintenant Harry, murmurai-je en me dégageant de sa poigne. Je dois d'abord finir ça,. » Tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à sa main sur mon bras, je tentai de me concentrer.  
« Mais Russy, protesta doucement Harry. Je veux jouer avec toi. »  
Je réussis à grand mal à ne pas lever la voix. « Où sont les deux autres ? »  
« Paff et Moony sont partis me faire une surprise, » s'exclama un Harry tellement excité qu'il en avait oublié ses bonnes manières. « Tu sais ce que c'est ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien, Harry, mais s'il te plait, je dois finir ça. Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose à faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ? »  
Je finis par regarder l'enfant dans les yeux et m'aperçus que ma réponse sèche l'avait blessé. Il se mordit la lèvre, acquiesça et murmura un petit « ok ».

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je soupirai et secouai la tête. _Gamin stupide_. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas m'interrompre pendant mon travail. Et pourtant, je ne pus empêcher une vague de culpabilité m'assaillir. Je la repoussai pour me remettre à noter les devoirs.  
Encore sept...  
Cinq...  
Plus qu'un...  
« OHE SEVY ! Sors de là-dedans, on va dehors. Il faut qu'on te montre un truc ! »  
Toute patience ou rationalité vole en éclats et je rugis : « Putain ! Il me reste un devoir ! Tu m'interromps alors qu'il ne me reste qu'un seul devoir... »  
La porte s'entrouvrit avec prudence et Remus y passa la tête. « Écoute, si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, je peux le faire, » me dit-il gentiment. J'étais trop énervé pour considérer son offre.  
« NON ! Je les ai tous corrigés moi-même, je ne vais pas partir avant d'avoir fini le dernier ! »  
Remus arrêta de sourire et haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins nous dans la chambre de Sirius. »

La porte se referma et je grognai de frustration. Il avait piqué ma curiosité. Je gribouillai un rapide D en haut à droite de la copie, jetai ma plume et me précipitai dans la chambre de Sirius.  
Les cris aigus de Harry m'accueillirent et c'est avec la plus grande difficulté que je réussis à ne pas rouler des yeux.  
« Un balai ? Sirius, tu as acheté un balai pour le gamin ? »  
Sirius rayonnait, apparemment ravi de voir la réaction de Harry face à son cadeau. « Évidemment ! Il est bien assez grand pour ce modèle, maintenant ! »  
« Il a quatre ans, lui rappelai-je calmement, mais je n'étais pas énervé par l'achat. « A quelle hauteur peut-il monter ? Un mètre ? »  
Sirius feignit faire la grimace. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »  
Je réfléchis un instant avant de dire « c'est ce que James aurait fait. »  
Pour Sirius, c'était le plus beau des compliments. Il me remercia d'un sourire avant de s'agenouiller près de Harry pour lui montrer et lui expliquer comment marchait son nouveau balai.  
« On peut aller voler, maintenant ?, » demanda Harry, tout excité. Sirius se tourna vers moi :  
« Il n'y a pas d'entrainement de Quidditch aujourd'hui ? » Harry retint sa respiration à coté de lui. Je secouai la tête et l'enfant attrapa la manche de Sirius.  
« Alors, on y va », dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte tout en portant son balai d'une allure protectrice. Remus sourit doucement.  
« Oui, c'est ça ! File ! » ajoutai-je.  
Une fois Sirius et Harry partis, Remus me demanda : « Besoin d'aide pour tes corrections ? »  
« Et bien, il faudrait que je fasse de la Pimentine pour Pomfresh. » Remus acquiesça.  
Deux heures plus tard, Sirius et Harry rentrèrent, les joues roses et les cheveux ébouriffés.  
« C'était comment ? demanda Remus sans cesser de remuer lentement la potion.  
« Génial ! s'exclama Harry en retirant sa cape. J'allais super vite et Sirius, il a pris son balai de grand et il est tombé ! Et après, il a sorti un vif d'or et il a essayé de l'attraper mais il l'a pas retrouvé. »  
A ces mots, Sirius soupira et se laissa dramatiquement tomber sur une chaise, une main sur le front. « Gamin, je ne peux pas toujours être parfait ! » Harry gloussa et s'assit par terre. Ses doigts caressaient amoureusement son balai.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Remus regarda dans mon armoire à potion. « Severus, il n'y a pas de belladone ici. Il t'en reste ? »  
Je haussai un sourcil de surprise. « J'en ai acheté la semaine dernière. Tu es certain qu'il n'y en a pas ? »  
« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Severus. »  
En soupirant, je le poussai pour vérifier par moi-même. Il avait raison. « Comment ça se fait » m'interrogeai-je à vois haute.  
C'est une petite voix qui répondit à ma question. « Est ce que ça ressemble à une petite plante ? »  
« Harry ! S'écria Remus choqué. La belladone, c'est du poison.  
« Que faisais-tu dans mon armoire, Harry ? ajoutai-je. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici. »  
« Je suis désolé, sanglota Harry, la lèvre tremblotante. Je voulais faire de la soupe comme toi, Russy. »  
J'entendis Sirius ricaner derrière moi, et même Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
« PLUS JAMAIS, tu m'entends, pour aucune raison, plus jamais je ne veux que tu fouilles dans mon armoire, c'est bien compris ? » lui ordonnai-je fermement. J'attendis qu'il acquiesce.  
« Pardon », répéta-t-il. Je lui fis un signe de tête et partis chercher ma cape.  
« Je vais aller chez l'apothicaire en racheter, alors », soupirai-je. Le regard de Harry s'éclaira.  
« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Non, » lui dis-je fermement.  
« S'il te plait, redemanda Harry, les yeux implorants. Je te promets de ne pas courir n'importe où. Je te tiendrai la main tout le temps. »  
Je m'apprêtais à refuser une nouvelle fois mais Remus me devança.  
« Severus, il n'est jamais allé à Pré-au-Lard... Il n'est même jamais vraiment sorti de Poudlard. S'il promet de t'obéir, il peut surement t'accompagner. »  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Il haussa les épaules.  
« D'accord, grognai-je et Harry sourit. Mais tu vas rester avec moi. Tu ne t'éloigneras sous aucun prétexte. »  
« C'est promis, » dit-il avec enthousiasme.  
« Mets ta cape. »

J'eus l'impression d'être trainé par un chien dans toute la rue. Le petit corps de Harry était plus costaud que je ne le pensais, puisqu'il réussit à me faire faire le tour de Pré-au-Lard en commentant tout ce qu'il voyait.  
« Regarde les bonbons, Russy ! »  
« Oh ! Des glaces, on peut s'arrêter pour en avoir ? »  
« Regarde ces grands balais »  
Il me laissa enfin entrer chez l'apothicaire après lui avoir promis de lui acheter une glace. J'entendis un petit « Wow » quand il entra et qu'il vit les potions compliquées et colorées. Je lui tins plus fermement la main. Je ne voulais pas le perdre dans le magasin.  
Après avoir trouvé la belladone, je m'approchai du comptoir pour payer. Andrew, le vendeur que je connaissais bien fixa Harry avec curiosité.  
« C'est votre fils Severus ? »  
Harry me regarda, interrogateur et je jurai dans ma barbe. J'avais complètement oublié que quelqu'un pourrait me poser ce genre de question.  
« Non, répondis-je rapidement. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, je suis pressé Andrew. »  
Je trainai Harry hors de la boutique.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a demandé le monsieur ? demanda immédiatement Harry. C'est quoi 'fils' ? »  
Je ne lui répondis pas même s'il répéta sa question jusque chez le glacier.  
Ça me semblait stupide à présent. Sirius, Remus et moi n'avions jamais expliqué à Harry ce qu'était une famille normale. Il ne savait rien des pères, des mères et fils et des filles. La seule vie qu'il connaissait, c'était nous, les jeux avec Neville et Draco. C'était ça son étrange petite famille. Je ne voulais pas avoir à expliquer à Harry ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, parce qu'il perdrait certainement son innocence d'enfant.  
Je lui achetai rapidement une glace tout en ignorant ses regards. Je ne voulais pas en parler avec Harry avant d'avoir discuté avec Sirius et Remus.  
Le moment que j'avais tant redouté depuis trois ans était arrivé.


	20. Hard to say what caught my attention

Je suis absolument navrée de vous avoir tant fait attendre. Le chapitre est prêt depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je crois que ma bêta m'a oubliée ! ^^" Merci de vos reviews, je vais tenter d'y répondre dans la semaine. J'espère que le prochain chapitre viendra rapidement !

Genre : Action, Aventure, Humour et un peu Angst

Personnages principaux : Severus, Sirius et Harry

Rating : PG

Résumé : AU : Se sentant coupable de n'avoir pas pu empêcher la mort des Potter, Rogue arrive à Godric's Hollow avant Hagrid ou Sirius pour voir ce qui était arrivé. Là, il voit le petit Harry, toujours vivant et décide de l'emmener. Sirius le voit partir, mais ne laissera personne emmener son filleul. Alors, les deux hommes décident de l'élever ... ensemble. Beaucoup de rires et de moments difficiles suivront alors que les deux ennemis essaieront d'élever l'enfant.

Tout appartient à Rowling et l'histoire à Jaimeykay. Moi, je ne fais que traduire !

* * *

Je traînai Harry jusqu'à nos appartements, jetai mon achat sur la table basse et soupirai. "Merci mon Dieu ! Franck, je ne suis pas souvent heureux de te voir, mais aujourd'hui, si."  
Draco releva les yeux du papier sur lequel il dessinait pour me regarder avec curiosité. Même à quatre ans, c'était déjà un petit artiste. Il passait son temps à dessiner, même si la plupart du temps, nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il nous montrait. Il suffisait de s'extasier suffisamment à force de oooooooh et de aaaaaah pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il nous observa attentivement tous les deux avant de faire signe à Harry de le rejoindre.  
"Tu veux mes crayons de couleur ?" demanda-t-il doucement à Harry qui accepta sentencieusement, car même lui savait que pour Draco, les crayons de couleur étaient les objets les plus importants du monde, et qu'il fallait être soigneux et précis avec. Les garçons s'assirent pour dessiner. Harry tirait la langue pour se concentrer. Je fis un signe de tête à Sirius et à Remus pour qu'ils me suivent dans ma chambre.  
"Où est Neville ?" demandai-je avec désinvolture en ouvrant la porte.  
"Il dort", répondit Franck d'une voix fatiguée en montrant vaguement la chambre de Sirius  
"Ca te dérange de les surveiller deux minutes?"  
"Pas de souci."

Après avoir refermé la porte et lancé un sort de silence, Remus et Sirius s'assirent sur le lit et me regardèrent avec curiosité.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Severus ?"  
Je tirai une chaise et m'assit devant eux. "Ça y est", dis-je simplement.  
Sirius pencha la tête à la façon d'un chien. "Ça y est quoi ?"

Je leur expliquai rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans la boutique de l'apothicaire. Sirius grogna tandis que Remus hocha la tête.  
"On savait bien que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre", dit Remus en haussant les épaules. "C'est certainement le bon âge pour qu'on lui dise maintenant, vous ne pensez pas ? Il est assez jeune pour assimiler cette nouvelle et la considérer comme étant normale, mais il est assez grand pour comprendre..."  
"Putain, Remus, on doit lui dire que ses parents ont été assassinés parce qu'ils ont voulu le protéger ?" explosa Sirius qui bondit sur ses pieds. "Tu veux lui dire ça ? Parce que tu peux être sûr que je ne le ferai pas !"  
"Dieu sait Sirius, que tu ne serais pas la meilleure personne pour le lui annoncer, dis-je sèchement. "Toi non plus, Remus. Tu le couves et tu rajoutes des oursons en peluche qui dansent pour pour faire bonne mesure alors qu'avec Sirius, on a l'impression que c'est la fin du monde."  
Remus me jeta un regard supérieur, celui qui sait que je suis l'unique candidat et que je viens de me proposer pour le faire.  
"Bien, soupirai-je, "on devrait peut-être amener Franck ici aussi. Après tout, ça touche aussi Draco et Neville. Si on le dit à Draco, il faudra leur dire."  
Sirius semblait terrifié. "Hé, ça c'est le boulot de Franck, c'est pas nos affaires !"  
Remus roula des yeux. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, Sirius. Mais il a raison."

Après quelques minutes de discussion, nous avertîmes Franck qui ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Oui, je sais, marmonna-t-il, mais putain, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie."  
On décida d'attendre que Neville ait terminé sa sieste. En attendant, on aida et/ou surveilla Harry et Draco qui dessinaient toujours.

Une heure plus tard, Neville rejoignit Harry et Draco qui avaient posé leurs crayons et décidé de réclamer (encore) s'ils pouvaient conduire la moto de Sirius.  
"Non"  
"S'il te plait."  
"Non"  
"Pourquoi non ?"  
"Parce que c'est non."  
Je supportai leur babillage cinq minutes avant de me racler la gorge. Les trois enfants leurs jérémiades et trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur moi.  
"Je voulais répondre à la question que tu m'as posée tout à l'heure à Pré-au-Lard, Harry"

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne paraissant pas s'en souvenir.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est 'fils'?"  
Son regard s'éclaira et il raconta rapidement aux autres garçons ce qui s'était passé. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Remus me devança.  
"Vous voyez les enfants, dans une famille normale, il y a une maman et un papa. La maman et le papa ont des bébés, des enfants, comme vous. Ca peut être une fille, mais si c'est un garçon, on dit que c'est leur fils. C'est pour ça que le monsieur a demandé si tu étais le fils de Russy, Harry. Parce qu'il pensait que Russy était ton papa."

Après l'explication pathétique de Remus, les trois enfants étaient encore plus perdus. "Alors, tu es ma maman ? Et Russy c'est mon papa ? Et Paff, c'est mon papa aussi ? J'ai deux papas ?" demanda Harry en se mordillant la lèvre.  
"Non, non," commença Remus pour le rassurer, mais Draco l'interrompit.  
"Et Franckie, c'est mon papa et à Neville ? Elle est où notre maman ? On a pas de maman ?"  
Neville se joignit à lui pour protester à son tour mais je demandai le silence et ils se turent tous les trois.  
"Ce que Remus essayait de vous expliquer, dis-je en m'agenouillant par terre, pour être au même niveau qu'eux, "c'est que tous les enfants ont un papa et une maman. Neville, Franck est ton papa. Ta maman est... très très malade et elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi. Un jour, tu pourras aller la voir." Puis, à Draco :"Draco, tes parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de toi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas gentils. Alors on le fait à leur place parce qu'on t'aime très fort. Et enfin, je regardai Harry qui me fixait fasciné en attendant son explication : "Harry... ta maman et ton papa t'aimaient très très fort. Ils t'aimaient plus que le monde entier. Et comme ils t'aimaient, ils t'ont sauvé de quelque chose de très vilain. Mais pour te sauver,..." Je m'interrompis. Je ne pouvais pas le dire.  
"Ils sont morts, mon chéri", murmura Sirius, qui se pencha pour prendre Harry dans les bras. Harry cilla doucement.  
"Ils sont... ils sont morts ?" demanda-t-il les lèvres tremblotantes. Sirius passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter.  
"Je les connaissais, il y a longtemps. Ton papa, c'était mon Draco, ou mon Neville à moi. C'était mon meilleur ami. On faisait toujours tout ensemble. Et ta maman, était la plus jolie fille que j'aie rencontrée. Elle avait un grand grand cœur et elle t'aimait plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer."

Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues de Harry qui enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Sirius le berça doucement alors qu'il pleurait aussi en silence. Neville se blottit dans les bras de Franck en sanglotant tandis que Draco resta assis par terre, tout seul, l'air complètement perdu. Remus s'approcha de lui pour le prendre mais je fus plus rapide. Je le pris avec moi sur le fauteuil, dans le coin de la pièce. Je caressai doucement son dos en lui murmurant "Je suis là moi, je suis là."  
Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence morose.


End file.
